You and Me
by ButI'mNotAWrestlingFic
Summary: Sequel to Table for One. After Sasha and Seth split up, they both try to move on. Unfortunately, creative has different ideas for them and they find themselves once again thrown into a story together. Before long, Seth realizes he'll have to do whatever it takes to get back to where they were. [Sesha]. M for mature sexual themes and language.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: You guys asked for it so here it is: the sequel to Table for One. Thanks for all the love (/yelling) on the original and Sasha and Seth have some unfinished business so it seemed due. I'm working on this and One More Go at the same time, as well as trying to get a couple chapters up at a time, but I wanted to give you guys the first chapter and show you that yes, it is happening. If you haven't read Table for One, this relies pretty heavily on it, so you should check that out first.

XXX

Seth dragged himself through the curtain, Kevin Owen's music playing behind him. Hunter smiled and patted him on the back, but he wasn't in the mood. He slunk into the locker room to strip off his sweaty gear, and in the corner of his eye he saw the monitor flashing Kevin celebrating with the Universal Title.

Sighing, he pulled on a pair of sweatpants and sunk to the bench. His entire body was hurting, but losing the title always hurt the most. And to top it off, it'd been a month since Sasha had walked away for good.

When things had ended with Jenna, when she'd found the digital evidence of his infidelity, she completely cut him off. He thought it was the most painful thing, to go weeks and then months not seeing her except on social media and not speaking to her at all. Then Sasha happened. He went to work every day and she was there, twirling her purple hair around her finger. Xavier kept a grudge, but everyone else seemed to let it go once she returned to normal. Which meant Seth wasn't shunned from the parties in hotel bars or from hanging out backstage, where Sasha would be laughing with Bayley. Once in a while she would catch his eye, though she rarely spoke to him directly. It made her cold shoulder a hundred times icier.

In his street clothes, a baseball cap backwards on his head, he wandered back to where their friends would be watching the Royal Rumble match.

"Hey mate," Finn grinned at him from a production crate behind a crowd of wrestlers. "Great match."

"Thanks," he sat down next to him, not eager to get up and close where Sasha was sitting right next to Xavier. "How's the shoulder?"

"Gettin' there, just one more month if I'm lucky." He grinned. "How're you?"

"Fine, fine, I'm good. Good."

"Good, yeah?" he chuckled, dropping his voice a little, "Bex said Sasha's havin' a rough time."

"Yeah she sure looks like she's having a rough time," he rolled his eyes. Several feet in front of him she was laughing at a joke Xavier had made, smiling brightly.

"Maybe she's just hiding it well. Ya know how she gets sometimes.

"Coldest shoulder in the game."

"Y'know ya really don't sound fine, fine good, man."

He sighed deeply, watching as they cheered when Big E entered the Rumble.

"I thought some time would make her come around."

"It's been a month, Seth,"

"Exactly! A whole month, how much time she need?" He slunk against the wall.

"Maybe more than a month?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm not on a side lad, I care 'bout both of ya."

"I just keep hoping that she'll come back to me and every day after day it feels like she never will."

Finn tilted his head sympathetically.

"I guess this is why you don't fuck around?" Seth laughed as Finn smiled.

"Yeah, a bit. It gets complicated, sometimes distractin'." Finn's phone buzzed and he looked down at it. "Speak o' the devil."

"Don't think she'd really appreciate being called the devil."

"What're you guys talking about?" he read from the screen, his eyes flickering over to Becky who glanced back. He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Tell her we're talking about our secret love for each other."

"What?"

"What?" Seth laughed and shrugged, "throw her off the trail."

Finn chuckled, and settled back in to watch the Rumble match. Seth embraced the silence, his eyes on Sasha as she celebrated anytime one of their friends entered it. In the end, Sami was the one standing in the ring and the room exploded with cheers. Seth smiled lightly, Sami was a good guy, he deserved it. But he held back as they swarmed when Sami came by, still feeling like he had one foot out the door.

XXX

The hotel bar was buzzing with excitement. The celebration for Kevin and Sami took up more than just a booth, it had completely taken over the venue. Seth leaned up against the bar, sipping on his scotch and watching the others crowding around. His eyes found Sasha, her hair falling in sheets down the open back of her top. He looked away quickly as Bayley caught him.

"To WRESTLEMAAAANIA!" Xavier raised a glass and Sami threw his arm around Kevin as they cheered.

"Fight forever!" Sasha teased the old classic chant.

"Both these guys!" Bayley echoed and they burst out laughing.

"Alright," Charlotte rolled her eyes, "you two are already drunk."

"Two drink Sasha just really loves wrestling," Sasha said with a laugh.

"Saaaame," said Bayley, giggling.

Xavier shook his head, "and to one hell of a title defense from Sasha Banks!"

"Yes!" Paige raised her glass. "Not crazy about the finish,"

"Oh stop," Sasha laughed.

"But you're a worthy opponent, and a hot little piece."

"Aaand two drink Paige hits on everyone."

"No shame," she grinned. "Who wants a round of shots?"

"Paige, sweetheart, not all of us are as young as you," Charlotte groaned.

"C'mon c'mon. Sasha's with me, right?"

She sighed, "You're killing my liver. Yeah, bring it on."

Paige grinned and walked over to the bar, leaning on it next to Seth.

"You in?" she asked with a smile.

"Nah pass, Roman'll give me the disappointed dad lecture if I get too wasted."

"Oookay. Hi," she waved to the bartender. "Round of tequila? Thanks."

"Tequila? Ooh be careful with that and Banks, she gets pretty sloppy on that stuff."

"From what I hear you would know," Paige shot at him, her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," he sighed, taking a long swig of his drink. "One time she got this big fancy ring caught in her hair," he laughed, thinking about that night. "I had to help her untangle it for a solid ten minutes."

"Well I'll keep an eye on her."

"Thanks."

Paige took the tray of shots and walked off without another word, setting it down on the table. He watched as Sasha threw her head back and crinkled her nose and then as Xavier pulled her up to dance in the isles between. Spirits were high, the show had been fantastic, but Seth was so frustrated and exhausted with this game, he couldn't truly enjoy it. Xavier spun her around a few times and caught her as Sasha started to stumble. They both laughed, a wide smile coming across her face and he felt a twinge of jealousy.

The two of them had been spending a lot of time together as of late, and Xavier never came to terms with Seth. It would be naïve not to wonder if something was happening between them. Him and Xavier were friends, but not the kind of friends where you could count on him not slipping in there if he saw an opprtunity. Why wouldn't he? Sasha was beautiful, she was funny, she was smart, talented, kind, brave... She was everything any man could ever want, Xavier had every reason to want her. A knot started forming in his stomach thinking about how Xavier was the one she called when she didn't want to stay at his house. There were plenty of female friends in that city, Bayley even knew about her and Seth before that night. So why did she call him?

"Sorry," a voice broke him out of his thoughts. A young, blonde woman was standing in front of him, a sweet smile on her face. "Seth, hi, do you remember me?"

His mind raced until he put the face to a name. He chuckled, finding the switch in his brain to get out of sad and lonely and back to charming and flirtatious

"Daniela! Of course. Your hair, it's nice."

She blushed and played with it, "it's a little strange."

"Nah, I like it," he leaned back on his elbows, "suits you."

"Thanks," she giggle, "I saw you would be in town but I've just been so busy at work, had a big conference here this weekend."

"Nah don't worry about it, you're here now."

"I don't mean to steal you from this party…"

"This party's actually kinda lame," he told her in a low voice and she smiled slyly at him.

Seth glanced back at the rowdy group getting very drunk and laughing. No one seemed to be paying attention to him, least of all Sasha.

'Wanna get me out of it?" he asked.

XXX

After a couple hours and a few drinks, Sasha was sitting laughing hysterically with Bayley over something supremely stupid. The celebration had been particularly rowdy, as it got sometimes when big things were happening. Things were getting a little hazy, though she didn't mind. It had been a while since she'd had this much fun.

"And if you're gonna talk about Madden," Cesaro was saying to Xavier, "you really should be talking to Rollins."

"Where is Rollins anyway?" Paige asked, "I thought we'd eventually get him to do a shot."

"Haven't seen him in a while," Sami offered, "he was uh, talking to some blonde-"

"Some blonde?" Sasha asked, her filter not strong enough to worry about seeming obvious.

"Yeah… I didn't recognize her. Maybe he was just being polite?"

"Yeah, sure," Sasha scoffed, "he's so polite."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Sasha turned to Paige again.

"I'll do another shot with you."

"Yaaas, be right back." She grinned and went back to the bar.

"You alright?" Bayley asked from across the table.

"We're celebrating."

"That's not what I asked."

"Bay!"

"Okay dropping it."

"Thank you."

XXX

Seth pulled the woman named Daniella through the door of his hotel room and onto a king sized bed, kissing her fiercely. It had been a long time since that kind of bed had gotten any decent use from him, and he, for one, was glad to be on the horse again. She was a beautiful woman, tall and slender, great big green eyes. That's what tipped him off to who she was, those eyes. They'd met in LA maybe a year and a half ago, she'd come along with some family and a young nephew to one of his autograph signings, and he'd smiled at her a moment too long. After his panel was through, he'd made his way to the concession stand for a cheat-day snack, and there she was, corralling an 8 year old, and all to grateful for his help. Slipping her his number wasn't hard, and they ended up just like this, wrapped up in the sheets of his fancy hotel room. That's how these things tended to go, groupies, fans, local media brought in, they all were impressed by the Man Seth Rollins. It hadn't taken him long for him to realize he could have his pick, and for a while, before Sasha, he enjoyed it well.

He tried to push away a knot that was forming in his stomach, thinking about how he hadn't been with anyone since she stormed out of his life. His mind raced, every time he tried to think of a move to make he would realize it was what Sasha liked or what Sasha wanted. This was stupid, he'd been with other women in his life before, and satisfied them plenty. Why could he not think of anything but what would make Sasha moan low and slow, moving her hips in tandem with him, and let out a flirtatious little giggle that made his heart beat faster and feel his blood pumping through every inch of his body…

"Is this okay?"

"What?" he opened his eyes, to the green-eyed blonde's nervous smile. God what kind of jerk closed his eyes and dreamt about some other woman like that?"

She laughed, her hand moving up and down him, "you seem tense, is this alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Things are just hard at work."

"You have a tough job," she said, stroking him. He shuddered a little, trying to give in to it. "You must not get to relax much."

He sighed heavily and forced a smile.

"You know, Dani, I really don't."

XXX

Sasha stumbled up to her room late that night, her head swirling.

"You sure you're okay dude?" Bayley asked as she stepped out on her floor.

"Dude! I'm fine." She laughed as Bayley rolled her eyes but didn't push.

It was just a shot or two or three of tequila. And a margarita and two vodka sodas. She was fine. She took a deep breath as the elevator came to floor 10, and was incredibly relieved her room was right next to it this time. Zipping open her bag, she heard giggling from across the hallway. She ignored it and opened her wallet, but her key wasn't there.

"Shit."

The door opened behind her.

"Call next time you're here." A flirty female voice rang.

"Oh I will." Seth's voice, she knew it anywhere.

Sasha cringed, and riffled through her bag looking for the key and trying not to look up at them. Still she could feel his eyes on her, not on the woman who was waiting for the elevator.

"You alright, Sash?"

"Yeah, I-" she glance back at him, shirtless with a pair of sweatpants low on his waist, "must've dropped my key in here."

"You want help?"

She shook her head, "I got it."

The elevator came and the woman stepped on, sending back a smile at Seth and Sasha felt her heart beating out of her chest. Why couldn't she just find this damn key?

"She's just a friend." He said once the doors had closed.

"Oh don't," she spun around "don't patronize me, Rollins."

He sighed heavily, his eyes looked so tired.

"Trust me," he said after a moment of her glare. "I wish so badly that it were you instead."

"Goodnight, Seth," she said sternly, looking back to the contents of her bag. He didn't move, and she whipped her head around at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just gonna wait until you get inside safe."

"I lost my key, I'm not about to fall down a bottomless pit."

"I'll wait."

She rolled her eyes, pulling out her phone and the key stuck on the back of it. Opening the door, she glanced back at him.

"Goodnight, Seth."

"Goodnight, Sash."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the arena Seth was filling up a cup of coffee, pressing the hot bitterness to his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep sigh. Sasha walked up from behind him, shuffling with the coffee cups.

"Hey there," he said softly.

"Hi Seth." Her voice was strained but it didn't reveal too much.

"You okay last night?" he asked carefully. "Too much tequila?"

"I was fine. I didn't need you sticking around." She filled up her cup, not looking back at him.

"Well,no. But that wasn't about to stop me from making sure you were safe."

"I don't need anything from you, alright?" She tried to storm off, but his voice, low and longing, stopped her.

"Saaash," he followed her out of catering, leaning against one of the cement walls of the arena.

"I should go," she said quietly, but he caught her arm and she sighed, leaning up against the same wall with him.

"Listen,"

"I don't want an explanation."

"Can I just-"

"I don't care. You're free to do whatever, or whoever you want. You're not mine anymore."

"That's where you're wrong."

She scoffed, "Seemed like it last night."

"You know you can be so damn stubborn sometimes? It drives me crazy."

"Oh gee I'm so sorry for you."

"I'm trying to apologize and you're not even letting me talk."

"Apology accepted," she said sharply, "I hope you had fun."

"I did, oh trust me, I did." The words came out of his mouth and he regretted them, her harsh eyes on him, her brow furrowed. It didn't need to be said.

"Sasha, Seth?"

He turned, Mick Foley was walking past them.

"Hunter wants to see you, he's in the office."

"Us?

"Both of us?"

"That's what he said."

"Alright, thanks Mick," Seth nodded as Mick walked off. He looked back at Sasha, "after you."

She stormed in front of him, and frustrated as he was, he loved watching her hair bounce behind her. Knocking on the door of the office, she didn't look back at him.

"Yeah," Hunter called and they both walked into the small office. "How're you two?"

"I mean, other than losing my title?" Seth said with a half-laugh and sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, other than that."

"Just great."

"Ha, alright, well I might have something you can sink your teeth into. Management's noticed the fans missing the two of you in segments together. You had one of last year's most popular feuds."

"So I get to slap Seth again?" she asked, a little to eagerly.

"No, that story's complete. We want you working together."

"What?" Seth perked up. "Us? It's only been like a month since that program ended."

"Strike when the iron's hot," he shrugged, "you two have something special out there. You could be the biggest power couple in the company."

"Don't you think Lana and Rusev have that covered?" she asked.

"Look, I know things have been tense between you," he said sternly, looking back and forth between them. "But you chose this, and I'm not stopping a good program because you hurt each other's feelings."

Sasha crossed her arms and looked away from Seth.

"Steph and I ran plenty of programs when we were fighting-"

"This isn't a fight, Hunter," she said sharply.

"Guys. Pull it together. I can promise you no romance but that's about it."

"Okay," Seth said, softly, "we'll do it."

Out in the ring, Sasha stretched, waiting for Emma to make her way down. She wouldn't be alone, Dash and Dawson in toe. They'd recently formed an alliance after Emma had interfered and helped them take out Cesaro and Sheamus last week.

Sasha looked out to the crowd as the boys held the ropes open for Emma. She gave her a nod and they locked up. It had actually been a while since her and Emma had gotten in the ring together. Emma had been out for several months with a bad back injury and before then, she hadn't really had a lot of opportunities. Sasha was looking forward to this feud, with the exception of Seth getting involved with it. The match was good, a nice taste of things to come. Finally Emma grabbed her by the hair and whispered.

"Top rope finish."

Her head hit the mat hard and she groaned as Emma began beating up on her. She managed to kick her off and take her down with a big closeline. Taking a deep breath, she looked to the corner and climbed up the ropes, getting in place for a frog splash. A hand was on her back, another around her ankles, and she fell head first down to the mat. She moved her body to make the spot look devastating, her arm crumbling underneath her and a look of agony on her face. Dash and Dawson cackled as Emma pulled her into the middle of the ring and pinned her for a three count.

Sasha sat up, looking with shock across her face at Emma as she scurried off with the boys. She ran her hands through her hair and grabbed the title from the ref, walking back up the ramp nursing her right arm.

Backstage in the trainer's room, they set up for the segment. Seth was already waiting when she got there, even though they had until after commercial to get ready.

"Are you okay?" his eyes were wide.

"Yeah, it was just a spot."

"It looked bad."

"It was fine."

"How's your arm?"

"Seth," she said, hoping up onto one of the tables, "enough."

He bit his lip but didn't say anything else.

"Places," one of the Producers shouted, and Seth got behind them, "1…2…3, rolling."

She grumbled to herself, trying to wrap her wrist up with a bandage. Seth walked into the frame, a smug look on his face.

"You alright, Banks?"

"Fine."

"Here," he took the bandage from her and held her hand steady, while Sasha just looked away. "Looked like you could use some help out there."

"I have it under control."

"Oh really? Cause you just got pinned, Champ. Which means she's coming for that title of yours. You really wanna take that risk?"

She tugged her arm from his grasp. "I can take Emma."

"Maybe, but not with those goons. I'm offering to help neutralize that factor."

"Even if I say yes, which I'm not, but if I did, we're still outnumbered."

"Please," he laughed, "you know I'm worth two of them, baby." He smiled smugly and pulled at his tshirt.

"Goodbye, Rollins." She got up and left him shaking his head at her.

"We're off," the producer said, "Good work everyone."

She unwrapped the bandage, her back to Seth.

"This is kind of fun," he said hopefully.

"No, it's really not."

He sighed, "I'll see you tomorrow."

XXX

Sasha and Bayley pulled into the hotel with a big bag of Mexican take out.

"You're right this is a much better plan than going out," Sasha laughed, the smell of her burrito wafting up from the bag in her arms.

"Yeah well you're cut off for at least a week after the Rumble."

"But moooom," she teased, following Bayley to check into the hotel.

"My room or yours?"

"Yours, my key's in my bag, and I want as little time in between me and my dinner."

"Haha alright," Bayley called the elevator. "But I'm picking the movie."

"So we're watching Back to the Future?"

"I don't always-okay yeah we're watching Back to the Future."

Sasha laughed, and then glanced behind her, catching her breath. Seth's eyes were wide as he looked up and saw her too, his hand low on a woman's back. Bayley looked back at them, her eyes narrowed as she saw the dark haired woman in a tight dress.

"The elevator's slow," she told him.

"Oh, um," he coughed and shifted uncomfortably.

After a moment that felt like an eternity, the doors opened and they all crowded inside. Sasha looked at the wall, her arms crossed, refusing to look at him or the woman. The awkward silence was unbearable, surely the girl he was taking up to his room felt it too? She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator dinged, and Seth motioned for the woman to follow him out. The doors closed again and Bayley looked over at Sasha.

"So uh-"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

Her phone rang early the next morning. The picture popped up of the two of them, laughing backstage at a live show. She loved that picture, Seth's smile warm and soft. But like she had done for a month now, she let it buzz and buzz until a voicemail alert came up on the screen. She lifted it up to her ear, and his voice filled her senses.

 _Hey Sasha, you're probably at the gym or something…heh…_

He knew it wasn't true, that she had just screened the call.

 _Look, about last night, I'm sorry if it was really uncomfortable for you and Bayley. I guess my sneaking around skills aren't as sharp as they used to be… okay that came out kind of shitty._

She laughed, rolling her eyes.

 _What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I'm really not trying to make sure you know about it…I know it kind of seems that way but, I mean you gotta know I'm not that petty. Right? I hope you do, anyway. It's funny, Banks, I keep trying to get you out of my head and ha, there you are, every time. Alright this has gotten really pathetic so I'm just gonna hang up now…yeah._

With that, she put down the phone and gathered her things for the gym. She saw him in the mirror as soon as she walked in, his eyes on her reflection. He looked over as she took the standing bike two down from him, waving sheepishly. Adjusting his earbuds, he closed his eyes and quickened his pace.

She rolled her eyes, he loved showing off in front of her. Still, the thin layer of sweat on his tan skin, his shorts hiked high on his thighs, his heavy breathing, she felt herself wanting him, and bad. She tried to focus on her own work out, but it was no use, her eyes kept drawing back to his skin. Opening his eyes he pushed through another sprint on the bike, his hands finding the waistband of his shorts aimlessly. She bit her lip as he held onto it, peeling it down a little to reveal the skin between his bunched up tshirt, the taper of his abs down underneath.

His eyes flickered to her in the mirror. _Fuck._ She looked down at the monitor of her machine and ramped up her pace too, though out of the corner of her eye she could see him smirking. Whatever, it wasn't like she'd ever denied that she was attracted to him. And besides, two could play at that game. She leaned forward, her elbows on the handles of the bike, letting her chest heave up and down as she sprinted. His eyes were on her as quickly as she'd done it, and she enjoyed the feeling again.

"You should sit up straight," he said, pulling an earbud out.

"Hmm?" she looked over at him innocently.

"You won't burn as many calories like that,"

She gave him a smug smile and sat up, pulling in her core. His eyes were still on her, struggling to catch his breath, and for a second it looked like he was about to say something else. He was interrupted by Xavier taking the bike in between them.

"Mornin' Boss."

"Morning" she said smiling.

Xavier didn't even look over at Seth. If Sasha's cold shoulder was icy, Xavier's luke warm acceptance of his existence was just as bad. He didn't press the issue, and kept his eyes ahead.

XXX

Backstage at the house show, Seth was combing his hair when Xavier came into the locker room. Sami smiled at him, tying his boots for his match.

"Hey man,"

"Hey," he nodded, "Madden tourney next week, you in?"

"Yeah I'll be there, Kevin too, we were talking about it yesterday."

"Nice. Uh, Seth?"

Seth looked over his shoulder. "Me?"

"Yeah you," Xavier sighed. "I've been told I'm not allowed to exclude you."

"The people might riot," Cesaro teased.

"And Sasha won't speak to me,"

"Sasha won't?"

"Give her credit man, she'll do anything to protect you. And I, personally, have no desire to be on the other side of her cold shoulder."

"Can't blame you there," Seth said with a grumble.

"Look I don't really give a shit if you do it, just tell Sash that I tried if she asks, alright?"

"So that she'll snuggle up to you for being so nice to her ex-boyfriend?" he rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, easy fellas," Sami tried to intercept but Xavier was already fuming.

"First of all, you were never her boyfriend. You don't get to claim that after the fact to make yourself feel better."

"Guys, seriously," Cesaro said, but he was ignored too.

"Boyfriend, boy-toy, I don't care what she wants to call it, but I was hers and she was mine."

"Yeah but she's not yours anymore now is she?"

"Seems not," he said bitterly.

"Don't put that on me, dude. You're the one who screwed it up-"

"Oh fuck off," he spun around and stared Xavier down, "Yeah alright, I screwed up, but if you think you're gonna slide in and pick the bones-"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid, you know what I'm talking about."

"Guys! Enough!" shouted Sami.

Seth threw his hands up and spoke slowly. "Why did she call you that night, huh? Tell me that and I'll back the hell off."

"I don't know, Seth. She told me no questions asked, and I've respected it."

"There must be a reason."

"Maybe you should ask her yourself."

"Maybe I will."


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second time in two weeks that Emma and her boys surprise attacked Sasha, leaving her laid out in the middle of the ring. Seth watched the beat down from a monitor at the curtain, he had never quite gotten used to watching her take moves like that. Even knowing it was all a performance, he wanted to go out there and help her up, make sure she wasn't hurt. She rolled out of the ring and slowly started up the ramp, and a producer cued Seth's music to start.

When he got out to the top of the ramp, her face was twisted with annoyance. He couldn't help wondering if she was putting on a good show, or if she really, truly was sick of seeing him already. Grumpily, she continued up the ramp, trying not to make eye contact with him.

"You alright?" he asked with a small nod as they crossed paths.

"Fine," she didn't stop and Seth walked backwards just to get another shot.

"Are you sure?"

This time she did turn around, right at the top of the ramp, and crossed her arms. He shrugged at her before turning back and focusing on his match. Looking back at the ramp, she paused a second before swiftly disappearing behind the curtain.

After the match it took Seth a while to find her again. She'd hit her shoulder pretty hard against an exposed turnbuckle and was icing a nasty bruise outside the trainer's room when he came across her.

"Hey what happened?" he didn't bother asking if he could sit down first.

"Just a small botch," she shrugged, "hit too directly."

"That angle looks tricky."

"Seth-"

"C'mon," he took the icepack and scooted closer to her, "just let me help."

She sighed but didn't shrug him away. "What is it with you and this knight in shining armor complex?"

"Maybe it's that I keep hoping that eventually you'll believe me when I tell you how much I care about you."

"Ohh you care about me, I see," she scoffed, crossing her arms. "That explains why you've been sleeping with a new girl in every town we go to."

His stomach knotted, he hadn't done it to hurt her. She had to know that right?

"I'd trade it. In a heartbeat, I'd trade it. It's just sex, it doesn't mean anything to me."

"Classy, Rollins."

"I thought you didn't care?" his voice was sharper.

"I said you could do what you wanted, not that I didn't care."

"So you do care?"

"This conversation is over." She hopped off of the production crate, taking the ice from his hands. "Thanks."

"Hey," he grabbed her arm as she tried to take off, "wait. About Xavier, thank you, but you didn't have to do that."

"It's between you and me, he doesn't have to be in the middle of it."

"Ha I think he's in the middle of it. But if he hates me, he hates me," he shrugged, "I'll live."

"He doesn't hate you."

"Oh, he hates me. He wants you and so he hates me."

"He does not," she scoffed, "he does not want me."

"Yeah, Sash, he does. He's swooping in while you're vulnerable-"

"There you go again! I don't need saving, and definitely not from Woods."

"Do you really not see what's going on here?"

"Xavier has been there for me," she said sternly. "He's a good friend, and all you've done is hurt me. So don't, just don't, Seth."

"I'm trying to protect you," he stood up, towering over her and looking into her eyes, trying to get her to understand. "I'm the one who's being a friend."

"You're being a jerk is what you are. A jealous, paranoid jerk."

"Fine, but I'll be a jerk who loves-"

"We're done here." She turned on her heel, her purple hair flashing behind her as he stormed off.

He groaned, rolling his neck. All he wanted to do was stop her from getting hurt. Why couldn't he get through to her? It felt like every time he tried to make progress, she just got more and more angry with him. What was he supposed to do? He sighed, needing a drink and a distraction.

XXX

Seth glanced around the hotel bar nervously, Sasha was nowhere to be found at the moment, neither were the New Day or the other girls. They'd probably found a hotspot in the city to check out instead, tired of hotel bar after hotel bar. He sipped his beer and leaned on the bar, it was probably better not seeing her after hours. Especially if he ended up with another girl tonight, which wasn't too much of an "if". There was a group of pretty women across the bar eying him and laughing to each other. One in particular, a redhead, looked over at him and blushed.

He pressed the bottle to his smiling lips and winked at her. Going through the movements was easy for Seth. He'd gotten good at it in the months between Jenna and Sasha, most of the single guys did. It seemed gross to him at first, but it was lonely on the road. Once he started getting recognized and tried it once, he stopped judging. From time to time it still felt a little weird to take star-struck girls home, but he assumed that they'd tell everyone they knew about it the next day and that seemed to level the playing field to him.

"Sorry, you, you're Seth Rollins," she said the statement with a shy smile.

"Well I'm Seth Rollins, but that's not really something to be sorry about, now is it?" he turned towards her on the barstool and she laughed lightly. Yup, that one usually worked.

"You use that line a lot?"

That genuinely made him smile. "Almost always."

She laughed again, shy and sweet.

"What's your name?"

"Samantha. I'm a, well, pretty big fan."

"How about I buy you a drink, Samantha?"

"Yeah," she sat on the stool next to him, "I'd like that."

He smiled again as she ordered a glass of wine and started asking him about what it was like to be Seth Rollins. The usual, but it wasn't a boring conversation by any stretch of the imagination. She was a funny woman, quick witted. Although he had to push out the thought that it reminded him of Sasha whenever she had a snarky comeback to his usual bullshit, he was enjoying it. He was biding his time and starting to think about making a move out of the bar soon when they were interrupted by a pair of broad shoulders wedging themselves in between him and Samantha.

"What're we drinking?" Roman asked to Seth's shocked face.

"Uh…"

"Eh I can't do that light shit, I'll just get a rum and coke," he looked over at her, offering her a hand, "Hi, Roman Reigns."

"Yeah I-I'm aware."

"Good to meet you, but I actually gotta talk to my buddy here."

"No, you don't," Seth said looking from Samantha to Roman.

"I really do, brother. She doesn't mind, do you?"

"Uh no, of course," she looked flustered but not overly disappointed, probably had kept her expectations low. "Thanks for the drink."

Roman took the bar stool she left empty and Seth watched as her and her friends walked out of the bar.

"Oh don't pout," Roman said with a laugh as he sipped his drink.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What the hell am I doing? No, bro, what the hell are **you** doing?"

"I thought it was fairly obvious,"

"It was, that's the point. Everyone sees your little hook-up spree. Everyone. Including-"

"Yeah. I know Sasha knows," he stopped Roman halfway thorough. It hurt less to say it than to hear it.

"I thought you loved her."

"I do love her,"

"I thought you wanted her back."

"I do want her back, but that doesn't appear to be happening, now does it?"

"Maybe that's because you're fucking strangers."

"No, no, she shut that door long before this started. I'm moving on with my damn life."

"You're running like a coward, you are. It scares you shitless how much you love her, doesn't it?"

"No it-" he sighed. "Okay, it scares me, a little, how much of a grip she has on my heart. I hate feeling like this, man. I feel like I'm being ripped apart. Strangers in bars are simpler. It hurts less."

"Man up, love hurts sometimes. It comes with the territory."

"Yeah well, maybe I'm not strong enough for love. She seems to have figured that out."

"You really giving up on this?"

He looked at Roman for a second, debating that question.

"I'm trying to."

XXX

Sasha felt the crowd cheering as she walked out to the top of the ramp. She wanted to enjoy the chants of her name, but had to get right to it. In the ring stood Mick Foley with Paige, Emma, and Bayley.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, certainly we're not discussing the Women's Championship without the Women's Champion?" she held the belt up and shifted her hips.

"Sasha I'm glad you're here," Mick said, "we do have to work this out. This is the biggest moment in the history of women's wrestling, Sasha Banks will be main eventing WWE Fastlane, but the question is who will be her opponent?"

"I pinned her, two weeks ago," Emma steeped forward.

"That's really nice, Emma, but the thing is," Bayley tried to reel in the smile on her face. "You're a cheater and we all know it. Now, Mick, I know that I've been out of action for a few weeks but I got medically cleared today, and I am owed a rematch."

"Well if we're talking about rematches,"

"Yeah, yeah, Paige, you want your rematch, I'll give it to you." Sasha unzipped her jacket, "Right here, right now."

The crowd roared as Paige threw her jacket to the side too.

"Whoa whoa, hold up," Mick got in between them before it got ugly. "Sasha, if you're willing, Paige can certainly have her rematch tonight. But that still leaves the issue of these two."

Sasha looked at Emma and then at Bayley, who smiled at her like they knew what the other one was thinking.

"Alright, let them fight for it," she said with a smirk, "If Paige manages to win tonight, I'll take my rematch against both of them in a triple threat."

"Really Sasha?" Mick asked, concerned.

"I love a good triple threat Mick. Let's do this."

They set up the first match, Bayley and Emma sitting at commentary. Sasha and Paige fought it out, giving Paige a few near falls to keep drama high. They didn't have a large amount of time with the back-to-back segments, but they made sure it was a hard-hitting 10 minutes. With the Bank Statement, Sasha got Paige to tap, and she proudly held her title over her head. Making her way back up to the ramp, she looked over at Emma and Bayley, mouthing "Sunday" at them before turning her back and leaving them to their match.

Backstage, she found a monitor to watch as Bayley and Emma would determine the number one contender. Stretching out her tense arms, she took a seat in a hard medal fold up chair.

"Hey Boss, good match out there," a voice said behind her. She turned and was surprised to see it came from Roman. "Can I join you?"

"Uh, yeah, of course."

He smiled and sat down next to her, making small talk for a minute before getting to the point.

"Hey, listen, I'm really sorry about what happened with you and Seth."

"Don't be, he's not your responsibility."

"Heh, you sure about that?"

"Well," she laughed with him.

"I know it might seem like he's been fucking around lately."

"Seem? Roman, I literally saw her coming out of his room."

"Okay, let me rephrase. I know he's been fucking around lately."

"I'll say."

"Sasha, he loves you."

"Oh not you too," she rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. He's being a moron. But that doesn't mean he's lying when he says he loves you."

"Don't you think it's the slightest bit suspicious that he didn't mention that word once until he was trying to get me to stay?"

"For anyone else, sure. For Seth? Baby girl, you know he can't get his shit together unless his back is up against the wall."

"Well his back is up against the wall now, but I can guarantee you he's sleeping with some chick tonight."

"Okay, fair." He looked back at the monitor and they sat in silence for a minute before he tried again. "I'm just telling you what I know."

She sighed, "And you know that he loves me?"

"Yeah, that's what I know. Because he's putting a lot of time and effort into trying convince himself otherwise."

"He's doing a good job."

"Nah, he's doing a shit job. "

They laughed, "he's doing a good job of convincing me."

"I know he is, but he feels like he's not getting any signs of you coming back to him."

"I-" she looked over at him. "I miss him. Okay? Every second of every day since that morning. But what am I supposed to do here? Put my trust back into a man who's been fooling around since we broke up?"

"Look, I know that the women, it's a bad deal."

"What even are they to him? Why is he doing it?"

"If I had to guess? A poor substitute for you, and the only one he has. But I think if you gave him the chance, you'd see his heart's stuck on you."

She looked over at him again, wordlessly shaking her head, and unsure she knew how to do that. The bell rang on the monitor, Bayley and Emma had taken each other to their limit and caused a double count out. The Revival was unable to do anything without risking losing the title shot for Emma, but they'd be in full play on Sunday.

"I gotta go get ready to do the interview," she told Roman and he nodded. "Um, thanks, you're a good friend."

"He's my brother, I'd do anything to stop him from screwing up the best thing he ever had."

She smiled and walked off, his words swimming around in her head. JoJo nodded to her, fixing her hair as they set up for the interview. A producer got in to place and counted to three, cuing JoJo on.

"Please welcome my guest, Sasha Banks."

Sasha walked into frame, keeping her confident smile and thanked JoJo for having her.

"Sasha, we just saw a double count out by Bayley and Emma, what does that mean for Fastlane?"

"Well JoJo, technically speaking there is no number one contender since this was a no contest. But history is going to be made Sunday night by the Boss, Sasha Banks, when I defend my title in the main event, and I'll need an opponent for that. I told Paige earlier I would happily participate in a triple threat at Fastlane, and even though it sacrifices my championship advantage, it's the right thing to do."

"So you're saying we'll be seeing you take on both Emma and Bayley in this historic event?"

"That's right, JoJo. It's going to be a match for the ages, I hope you're ready."


	4. Chapter 4

Sasha paced up and down the locker room, fidgeting with her jacket.

"Dude! You're gonna make me nervous!" Bayley shouted from across the room.

"Dude!" she replied, "This is happening!"

"I know," Bayley grinned, "but seriously!

"Sorry."

"Will it help you if we go watch Seth's match?"

"Why would that help me, Bay?"

"Because you love watching him wrestle. Despite everything, it makes your day to see him doing what he loves."

Sasha sighed, "yeah okay, c'mon."

They joined a few other people around a monitor by guerilla. It was only 10:00, he'd gone on earlier than normal so he could get in place in the crowd afterwards for her match. She swallowed hard when she first saw him on the screen, flexing his muscles as he dragged Kevin to his feet. Before he took to picking up girls at the bar, Seth seemed to have thrown himself into training to distract from the messiness of their breakup. His biceps were fuller as he threw Kevin into the ropes for a spot. He leaned down over him, and Sasha had to bite her lip as his tights stretched for a moment.

Putting the feeling of needing a cold shower aside, Bayley was right, she loved watching him do what he loved. Maybe it was because it was the thing they both loved, or because that passion was what made her fall for him in the first place. Maybe it was the way he smiled ever so slightly before selling a move really well, or the look in his eyes when he was on a mission. After she told him to walk away, that look faded away and she hadn't seen it when they spoke. It felt like he was starting, ever so slightly, to give up on being with her. Which is what she had said she had wanted, but in honesty, stung more than anything. Seeing that look in his eye felt so good, and despite herself, she wanted him to look at her like that again.

He was in trouble now, a cannon ball in the corner from Kevin had him lay out and Kevin was going to the second rope for a frog splash. It hit hard and Seth riled in pain and made a desperate attempt to run the ropes. He got caught into a pop up power bomb and it left him clutching his torso as Kevin pinned him.

Seth didn't have time to say anything as he came through, just smiling and waving at those who shouted praises as him while he jogged by. He had to change into street clothes and get into the front row for her match like he said he would months ago. Running past her again, his hair was low in a bun under a baseball cap and he was zipping up his sweatshirt. She tried to push away the memory of him drooling over the sight of her in it. His eye caught her just for a moment and he smiled, maybe he was thinking about it too.

Main eventing was indescribable, she tried so hard to hold on to the feeling of walking down to the ring but it kept slipping out of her hands. Bayely and Emma were already down there, and although they were supposed to be adversaries, Bayley couldn't help but grin when she saw Sasha. The match was among the most brutal in her life, Emma and Bayley both having something to prove and going the extra mile. They'd agreed on a few pretty high risk moves, in particular a Suicide Dive from Sasha onto Bayley and Emma on the outside left her crumpled in pain. She rolled over, realizing where they were in relation to the audience. Seth's concerned expression was staring down at her, he looked like he was about ready to jump over the barricade. She sent him dirty look as she pulled herself to her feet.

Spot after spot, they made it count. She knew what was waiting for her on the other side, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she was the main event of a pay per view. Dash and Dawson were running down to the ring now, it was only a few more minutes before the finish. They started interfering, causing distractions and trying to help Emma.

Sasha and Bayley were able to get a double spot taking them out on the side of the ring and it was looking up for her. She frog splashed Bayley and laid her out in the middle of the ring, almost getting the pin when Emma dragged her by the hair, slamming her against the barricade. Sasha dove for the ring as she saw Emma pin, but a muscular hand pulled her legs back, and Dawson flung her back into the barricade right on cue. She heard the bell ring and scampered up, looking mortified.

"Your winner and new Raw Women's Champion, Emma!"

She held the belt up above her head, smirking at Sasha. Leaning up against the barricade she put her head in her hands and let the emotion overcome her. Emma celebrated and left with her goons in toe, and then Bayley rolled out, not looking back at Sasha, and walked up the ramp. Finally, she got to her feet, breathing heavily. She looked over her shoulder at Seth, his eyes soft and sympathetic. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Banks,"

There was a tad too much sincerity behind it. Maybe he really was, maybe Roman was right and he was trying his hardest to walk away but couldn't quite do it. Maybe. She nodded, making her way back up the ramp without a second glance.

As she came through the curtain, Bayley was waiting for her, arms wide. Sasha laughed and flung her arms around her best friend. Around them, wrestlers, producers, and crew were clapping. Hunter was next, picking her up with a big hug and then having the three of them pose for a picture with him. She pulled a reluctant Emma into one on her own, she'd make a good champion and it was unexpected finish. People would be talking about it for weeks, just about everyone had pegged her to hold on to her title since it was such a big night, and those who didn't said Bayley might pull it out. They would hate Emma and the Revival after tonight.

She was making her way back to the locker room through a mass of people trying to congratulate her. It was amazing to see the support, but she really needed a shower and to get out of her gear. As she rounded the corner, she had to catch her breath, seeing Seth leaning up against the wall outside the locker room.

"Hi," his face lit up when he saw her.

"Hey…"

"I uh," he stumbled, "snuck back around and I wanted to see you and say congratulations."

"Thanks, I'm… I'm sure I'll miss being champ."

"Yeah, you will. But look at you, you make all your dreams come true." He smiled at her sweetly.

"Not all of them."

"Sash," he took a step towards her.

"Forget it."

"I know you think I've got this thing about protecting you, and maybe you're right," he blurted out. "Just know I'd do anything for you, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

He nodded, "I'll see you around."

XXX

"To women's wrestling!" Charlotte held her glass up with a big smile on her face.

Sasha grinned and raised her glass. "Cheers ladies."

Bayley, Emma, and Paige crowded around a table in the hotel bar with the two of them, celebrating the main event spot. They'd decided to have a girls night for it, the guys would do their own thing tonight, they were in the middle of a Madden tournament anyway.

"And to the new Raw Women's Champion," Paige smiled at Emma, "the fiercest competitor I know, and one of the most deserving,"

Emma grinned, giving Paige a side hug. "It's unreal."

"Isn't it?" Bayley asked, "I couldn't believe it for days after I won the NXT Women's."

"So what's next?" Sasha asked with a smile.

"Uh… main event WrestleMania?" Charlotte offered with a laugh.

"Let's do it."

They raised their glasses again, and Sasha finished off the last of her margarita.

"Alright another round?" she asked.

"Yes please," Bayley smiled and the others nodded too.

"Be back,"

Sasha leaned up against the bar, trying to get the attention of the busy bartender. Sunday nights were usually busy in business hotels, people coming in for the week of business trips. Waiting for him to get around to her, she glanced around the hotel bar. She felt a knot catch in her throat as her eyes settled on Seth across the bar.

His hair was pulled back into a low bun, a black dress shirt pulling across his broad chest. He was smiling flirtatiously, leaning forward on the table. Across from him there was another woman, curvy with long brown curls.

"Can I help you?"

"Huh?" Sasha looked back and the bartender was looking at her waiting.

"We're busy, what're you having?"

"Oh, uh, sorry. 5 beers, the lager."

She handed him her card and looked over at Seth again. He was laughing with the woman, reaching over and touching her arm while he leaned in to say something. It made her giggle and flip her hair. The knot in Sasha's stomach was growing. Why was he doing this? She wanted to believe what Roman had said, that Seth was trying hard to get himself over her. But he looked like he was having a perfectly good time with these women in hotel rooms. His eyes flickered up and saw Sasha, his eyes widened. She looked away, not wanting to seem like she was watching him. It wasn't like he didn't know that she knew, but still. If he was trying to get under her skin, she didn't want him knowing that it was working. He said he would do anything for her, except apparently, not sleep with other women.

"Would you like help?" The bartender snapped her out of her thoughts again.

"Oh, sure, thank you," Sasha picked up two of the glasses and lead the waiter to their table. "Here babe," she offered the one to Bayley as she sat down next to her.

Her seat, in what felt like a cruel joke, faced Seth's table with the brown haired woman. The girls were chatting as they sipped on their beers, but Sasha couldn't help looking over at him again and again.

"Sash, what's wrong?" Paige asked.

She didn't respond, just nodded behind Paige. Her and Emma turned their heads and Charlotte and Bayley craned their necks to see. Charlotte was the first one to see it.

"Oh, shit."

"He's an asshole," Paige said, turning back.

"He's just doing what he needs to do to get through this," she told them, "it's fine."

"It's not fine," Bayley said, "it's hurtful."

"Can we talk about something else guys? Really, I'm just shaken, it's not upsetting me."

"Alright…" Bayley was unsure but did what Sasha asked.

As they chattered Sasha's eyes kept on Seth, she just couldn't help it. She knew what she was waiting for, though she wouldn't admit it out loud. Eventually, it came. He whispered something in the woman's ear and she smiled shyly at him as he offered her a hand. She inhaled sharply and looked down at her beer.

"What?" Bayley looked over at her.

"Oh dear lord," Charlotte said as she saw Seth escorting a girl out of the bar, his hand low on her back.

"It's fine," Sasha said, taking a long gulp of the beer.

"Let's talk about something else," Bayley suggested.

"I just don't understand," Sasha couldn't help herself. "What is he trying to accomplish?"

"I don't know," Bayley said sympathetically.

"We talk and he acts like he still wants this that he is still holding onto hope. And he goes and sleeps with a different girl every single night. Like what is he doing?"

"He's a moron," Charlotte offered.

"No, he's not. He's smart, he's brilliant."

"Brilliant and run by his emotions," Bayley said with a cock of her head.

"Yeah yeah, I know I know."

"I'm just saying."

"I **know** , Bay. I know." She sighed heavily. "I just really wanna believe him when he says he stills wants to be with me and would do anything for me."

"He has a funny way of showing it, but you know how he can be."

"A really fucking funny way of showing it."

The others agreed, and they spent a few minutes talking about how much of an idiot Seth was. How he didn't realize what he had when he had it. They were trying to be supportive, Sasha knew it, but it wasn't what she was looking for right now. She was looking for answers. Her mind was racing. What was he thinking? How was this supposed to help anything? Another long gulp of her beer and a thought entered her head. She bit her lip. It was stupid, but she was starting to feel like she would do anything to make sense of this. She pulled out her phone.

"Sash, what're you doing?"

She didn't respond, opening her recent calls. He was right there, a string of red missed calls from him. Clicking it she pressed the phone to her ear.

"This is a really bad idea," Bayley said.

"Shh."

XXX

In the hotel room, Seth was moving his hands over the dark curls of her hair. Angela was her name, she worked in pharma sales and had a big client in the city. She could use a distraction just as much as he could. Her lips were soft, her red lipstick getting all over his lips, cheeks, his collar. Things were moving along quickly, them rolling around in his bed and her hands eagerly working on the buttons of his shirt. She pulled the wrap dress over her head and tossed it to the floor when a buzzing came from the pocket of his jeans.

"Mmm, sorry," he chuckled, taking a quick look at the screen. A picture of Sasha, looking back at him, her hair cascading down her back. His heart skipped a beat. "This is work, I'm sorry."

"At this hour?"

"Why don't you jump in the shower," he kissed her quickly, "I'll be fast and come join you."

She flipped her hair, climbing off the bed. "You better be."

"Seth Rollins," he said answering the phone as he winked at her.

"Hey uh,"

"What can I do for you?" he said in an overly professional tone, waiting for the door to shut behind Angelica and the water started running.

"Did you get the details for tomorrow night's segment from Hunter?" her voice sounded strained, almost the way it did whenever she lied to him, but not quite.

"Uh, no, no I haven't heard anything yet."

"Oh okay, I was thinking Hunter maybe mentioned it to you."

"He hasn't…is this really necessary right now, Sash?" She would hear the irritation in his voice, but honestly, she probably deserved to.

"No, no, of course not, I just was hoping to get a jump on it. You know how I am."

"Yeah…I know. Aren't you celebrating with your friends tonight?"

"Eh early night."

"Really? I thought I saw you at the bar downstairs."

"Nope…not right now. I'm sorry if I interrupted your night,"

"That's alright, all for the job right?"

"All for the job."

"Uh-huh," his brow was furrowed.

"I'll uh, let you get back to yours."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Night, Rollins."

He hung up and sighed deeply, running his fingers through his hair. There was a woman in his shower, waiting for him to come and be with her. But all he wanted, all he ever wanted was Sasha. And she fucking knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Late Monday afternoon, a knock came at the locker room door.

"Yeah," Sasha called.

She was the only one in there this early in the night. She liked the quiet of organizing her locker and making sure everything was in place. It gave her something to take her mind off of any nerves. Seth walked in, a slightly smug smile coming across his face.

"Hey, so I talked to Hunter about tonight," he leaned up against the locker next to hers, an arm around his ribs. "I'll come to your rescue in your rematch tonight with Emma."

"Ha, your dream come true," she laughed, pulling her jackets out of her bag and hanging them up.

"Yeah, well," he smirked.

"Thanks for getting that."

"You seemed pretty eager about it last night, so, y'know, I wanted to make sure it was handled."

"I am, definitely," she nodded.

"Yeah?" his eyes narrowed.

"What?"

"Nothing, it just was odd, hearing from you at 1 am about a program."

She laughed nervously, laying out a couple of gear options on a shelf of the locker.

"I'm a workaholic, what else is new?"

"Uh-huh so let me get this right, you called because you wanted to get a little work done?"

"Yeah that's why I called."

"Bullshit, Sash," he got close to her face, his brow furrowed. "Bullshit."

"Jesus Seth," she said, flinching at his sharp tone.

"I think you knew exactly what was happening when you called. You called to see if I would pick up, didn't you? You wanted to know just how desperate I am, huh?"

"You're being paranoid again."

"It was a test," he raised his eyebrow with a smirk. "Did I pass?"

"Seth, enough, I'm sorry if I ruined your night."

"By making me wonder if you were calling me up because you wanted to talk, or maybe because you wanted me? How would that possibly ruin my night?"

"We're co-workers, you'll have to get used to interacting with me."

"Don't play innocent. You knew what you were doing. You wanted to see that I would drop everything for the slightest chance to crawl back to you on my hands and knees. Guess I am just that pathetic when it comes to you, Sash." He bit his lip.

"I didn't-"

"Yes, you did. You getting off on me wallowing like this? Cause trust me, I can do it all night long if you want it baby." He said with a thick sarcastic tone.

"Okay what is your problem?"

"My problem is you're playing with me, Banks," he slammed her locker closed, making her jump. "And I don't appreciate it."

"Seth!"

"Is it not enough? How badly I want this to work? How much I miss you?" the pathetic twinge was crawling back into his voice. "Do you really, **really** need to know that I'm groveling at your feet?"

"I…" she couldn't finish her thought, just looked down at the ground.

"Yeah well," he ran his fingers through his hair "I guess we're done here."

XXX

Their segment was the opener, her rematch with Emma announced first thing as Raw began. She strutted out to the ring, and it felt weird not to have the belt around her waist anymore. Looking out to the crowd, she tried to push the conversation she had with Seth out of her mind.

Emma came out with that red belt on her shoulder and Sasha wrinkled her nose. The revival were right behind her, smirking as they set up on the side of the ring. As the bell rang, her and Emma locked up and went back and forth for several minutes. The boys kept to themselves, smacktalking but not outright getting involved. They'd bide their time, letting Emma fight for herself until it was necessary. Emma need to be kept fairly strong as champion, the Revival were just there to give her an edge.

As they got into places for the finish, she felt her heart beating faster. She knocked Emma down with a Clothesline, and then elbowed Dash down off the apron. Dawson went to him, and she ran the ropes for a Suicide Dive. Her throat was in her stomach as she dove through the ropes, but honestly, it was her favorite thing. They caught her mid-air, and slammed her down to the ramp. It was about as violent of a spot as they could get away with. Emma dove onto her and the Revival stomped on her stomach, causing the DQ and the bell to ring. But Emma stayed on her, wrapping her up in the Emma-Lock. Sasha screamed and scratched at Emma's arms, selling the spot.

Seth's music started playing and he hit the ramp fast. He took out Dash with a right hook, and then Dawson with a drop kick. Emma let Sasha go and tried to come to the aid of the boys. They scurried away, Emma grabbing her title from the ref. Rolling over Sasha could see Seth standing over her, yelling at them.

"That's right! Run you cowards!" His eyes were wild as he bent down to her. "Hey, whoa, easy,"

She grabbed the back of head and groaned. He offered her a hand and she looked at it for a moment. Her eyes flickered up to those big brown eyes, soft and gentle. She accepted it and he pulled her to her feet. Their eyes locked as she stood and the crowd was going crazy. He held out his hand again, but she turned on her heel and left him trailing behind her.

The moment they hit the curtain the cameras were on them for a backstage segment.

"Hey! Boss, c'mon." he called after her. She turned and the little smile he was giving her made her heart skip.

"What is this, Rollins?"

"Uh, you're welcome?"

"Cut the crap. Why?"

"I respect you, Banks. And I don't know if you've noticed, but you're kind of getting your ass kicked by those goons. That strikes me as an injustice."

"What are you after?"

"Ha ha ha alright, alright, since you brought it up."

"Yeah, figures. What, you want some arm candy to parade around out to the ring?"

"Give me some more credit than that baby," he smirked, his eyes on her. "Look, I don't think I'm outmatched by Kevin Owens, I'm getting out-planned. Kevin is crafty and his strategy won him that match last night."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Well, if I think about who might just be craftier than Kevin Owens, one name comes to mind," he looked her over and raised an eyebrow.

"You want a strategizer?"

"I want the best strategizer in the company. Do this for me and I'll make sure Dash and Dawson become a non-issue."

She sighed and looked over at him, "okay."

He grinned as she held out her hand and he shook it. The producer called the end of the segment and the camera crew ran off.

"See," Hunter laughed as they passed him, "you two have managed not to kill each other."

"Debatable," Sasha said with a hair flip as she turned her back on them and leaned on the back of Bayley's chair in front of a monitor.

He watched her walk off and sighed as she glanced back with a frown.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded, "it's fine."

A sneeze came over him and it sent a nasty shock of pain through his ribs. He grabbed them, shaking slightly.

"Fuck!"

"The ribs still bothering you?"

"They're killing me. Ugh," a chill ran down his spine.

"Bruised ribs are no joke, and you sound like you're getting a cold."

"Nah it's probably just like, exhaustion," he said, far to nonchalantly.

"You're done for the night, go home, get some rest."

"You sure?"

"Go, now."

"Yes sir,"

He laughed and it sent the pain through his body again. His head had been pounding all day long, but he was trying not to complain about it. Sasha glanced back at him as he walked past her again, and he felt a bad about losing his temper with her earlier. Her eyes seemed like maybe she felt a little bit bad too, but knowing her, he'd probably never hear it. He nodded to her with a small smile, and to his relief, she returned it.

XXX

The pillow felt good under his head and he drifted off to sleep in his jeans. Hours must've passed because when he woke up, it was to a knock at his door. Groaning, he opened it and for a moment, he wasn't quite sure he wasn't in a dream.

"Hi," Sasha said with a shy smile, "I brought you pizza."

"Hey, uh," he blinked a few times, "sorry, I'm just a little groggy."

"Did I wake you?"

"Don't worry about it,"

"I can go-"

"No, no, just give me a sec to get my bearings. C'mon,"

She fallowed him into the room and put the pizza down on a small table in front of the couch. He sat on the edge of his bed, watching at her. Her eyes flickered up to his gaze and she giggled.

"What?"

"Are you real or am I tripping on my pain meds?"

She laughed again, sitting down next to him and handing him a plate with two slices of buffalo chicken, his favorite.

"Do you often hallucinate me bringing you pizza?"

"It's possible," he laughed and tried not to cringe.

"I, um, I thought I'd bring a peace offering."

"Mhmm," he nodded, his mouth full of pizza.

"Look, you were right, I called last night because I was jealous about you taking another girl home and I just wanted to know if you'd put me before getting laid."

"You knew I would."

"Yeah well…I'm never quite sure with you anymore. But uh," she bit her lip so hard it turned red with blood, "it was petty and insensitive and I'm sorry."

"Easy," his voice was low and smooth as he wiped her lip with his thumb. "It's alright."

"Apologizing isn't my strong suit," her eyes met his, his thumb still lingering on her lip. He wanted her so badly it was twisting a knot in his stomach.

"I know," he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and pressing his lips to her cheek like he used to. "But it's okay."

She shuddered a little, but tried to change the subject. "You're hot."

"What?"

"No, I, ha, your face, it's warm," she blushed, "Are you burning up?"

"Probably, I've felt like crap all day."

"I can get out of-"

"Sasha!" but even as he said it the shivering came over him.

"You should get under the covers," she said sternly, taking his empty plate to the trash.

He chuckled, doing as she told him and flipping on the tv.

"You wanna watch a movie?" he looked up at her hopefully.

"Just one, okay?" she said, lying on the far side of the bed, just within his reach.

He nodded, landing on The Dark Knight, about halfway through the movie. The shivering was getting worse, her eyes were on him with a concerned gaze.

"That looks bad."

"It'll pass," he said, pulling the comforter up to his chin. A small smirk came over his face, "although if you wanted to help."

"Don't even," she warned, but she was biting her lip.

"I'm just saying I was a boy scout,"

"Before or after gymnastics?"

He ignored her comment, "and we were taught skin to skin body heat can save you."

She chuckled, eying him as he shrugged and smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Never mind," he said, shivering harder, "it was worth a shot."

"Fine, but you're keeping your underwear on."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a smug smile, his eyes grazing her as she lifted her tank top over her head, a soft triangle bra. "That one's new."

"Uh, no, no comments."

"Okay, okay," he laughed, stripping off his own shirt and moving to the zipper of his jeans.

Despite herself, her eyes were on him too until they were both down to their underwear. He held the comforter open for her and she crawled in, curling up to him. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yeah, this'll do the trick."

"Good."

The warmth was radiating off of her, the way it used to when she'd snuggle in close to him in his bus. She used to run her leg up and down his, making him pull her in closer and kiss her until she turned her back to him so that they could actually get some sleep. With her now, he had to resist the very strong urge to run his hands along her arm and kiss the top of her head. The cold had left his body within a few minutes.

The Dark Knight ended, and The Dark Knight Rises started, but she didn't move. He could feel her breathing under his arm, and it felt peaceful and perfect. The movie kept going and Sasha didn't stir, soon he realized she was fast asleep. He moved carefully to get the remote from the other side of her, his arm trapped under her shoulder.

"Hmm?" she said, shifting in her spot and starting to sit up.

"Shh," he gently pushing her back to the bed, "I was just turning off the TV. Go back to sleep,"

"You sure?" she said, half-awake.

"Stay. Please."

"Okay."

She turned and buried herself into his bed, letting him scoot up behind her. The smell of her hair filled his senses, and it was the happiest he'd been in months.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth's alarm blasted through quite room before the sun was up. She groaned and reached for the phone, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. He sighed and turned, wrapping his arm around her. Outside the window, rain was beating down in sheets.

"Morning."

"Oh um, hey."

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling himself away from her. "I…I forgot."

"No, no, that's okay," she turned back towards him. "Me too, sometimes."

"You forget?"

She shrugged, "I reach for your side of the bed and you're…"

"Not there?"

"In bed with someone else," she rolled her eyes and looked up to the ceiling.

"Okay… I deserved that."

"Ya think?" she laughed.

"I know what me messing around looks like…"

"Looks like?"

"I know, but it's not to make you jealous. I wish you never knew about it all. It's not because I'm angry, and it's not because I've moved on. It's because I haven't. That's the truth, baby."

"Yeah, me neither."

Her eyes flickered up to him softly. She sighed, rolling over and curling up to him, her head on his chest.

"Oh," he said, surprised.

"Shut up and hold me,"

"Okay," he ran his hands over her hair, listening to the rain beating down outside. She looped her leg around his and he jumped, trying to tilt his hips away. "Um sorry,"

She laughed, "well that's like old times."

"Glad my embarrassment is amusing you, Sash."

"You want some help with that?" she asked, sighing.

"Wha- really?"

"I mean," she shrugged, propping herself up on her elbows. "What the hell, right?"

"Oh I see," he smirked.

"What? I'm being gracious, that's how you rebuild."

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. I know that look in those beautiful eyes of yours." His voice came out thick, wanting.

"Ha, alright," she rolled her eyes at him, but they quickly locked on his bulging boxers.

"You want it, don't you?"

"I-ha," she turned bright red, biting her lip. "You think you're cute, but I'm not the one who's turned on right now."

"Oh you sure about that?" he smirked, pulling it out and watching her eyes graze him hungrily. "Ha ha ha you offered."

"Right I did offer, so are we gonna get to it, or are you gonna milk this?"

"Baby you know I'm gonna milk it to the last drop," he lifted his eyebrow at her, stroking up and down. "And this is kinda hot, isn't it?"

"You're a tease."

"You love it. Look at you,"

Her breathing was getting heavier, she was shifting her hips, and flushing all the way down her chest.

"You're just eating this up, aren't you?" he watched her eyes follow his thumb, rubbing the tip. "Oh you want it, bad."

"No more than you do."

"So quick witted," he chuckled, "yeah that's what I thought. But I like knowing for sure."

He lifted his hand from his teasing and pressed his thumb to her lips. She looked down at, the flush in her cheeks deepening, and slipped her tongue out to meet it. He grinned.

"Ah there we go. I figured you'd like a taste."

She opened her eyes and looked at him, long lashes flickering upwards. "Are you satisfied? C'mon, enough of the foreplay."

"You're the boss," he smirked, pulling down his boxers.

"Yeah and don't you forget it," she slipped down in between his legs.

He groaned as her lips started moving up and down, tangling his hands in her hair. It was better than he'd remembered, her lips, her tongue, her hands on his thighs. Nothing was as good as the real thing…or maybe had she picked up a few new tricks? He tried not to let himself think about that, knowing this might be fleeting. Moaning, his hips bucked and it sent a wave of pain through his ribs.

"Ah-fuck-"

She lifted her head, looking him square in the eye, "is this hurting you? Cause I'm not doing it if it's gonna hurt."

"No, no, I'm fine,"

"I'll stop if-"

"Sash, please," he ran his fingers through her hair, rolling his hips, "that'll hurt more, trust me."

She hesitated, but went back to what she was doing. Slow, painfully teasing licks made him rile under her, going into sensory overload. If anyone knew exactly what would turn him into a moaning mess of a man, it was Sasha. She didn't hold back, moving her lips down to just the head and letting a hand work on the rest.

"Oh god- Sash-"

That was one of her secret weapons, something that would get him no matter how tense he was. It was working, making him squirm as he groaned her name. But it also sent shooting pain through his ribs as he struggled to catch his breath. She was moaning around it, making sure he knew she was enjoying herself, and before long, it all sent him over the edge.

He arched his back, scratching at her shoulders and bucking his hips. The sensation of pain in his ribs was matched by the satisfying feeling of coming undone underneath her lips. Crying out her name, he panted and collapsed back into the sweaty sheets. She curled up under his arm, smirking at him smugly.

"Oh man, Sash, that was unbelievable" he wiped his face with his hands.

"Mhmm," she grinned, moving her hair from the front of her shoulder to behind.

"Sorry about the, yeah," He wiped her lip and she chuckled, "I know you don't love that."

She shrugged, "it's alright, this time."

"That was one hell of peace offering, baby,"

"Can't let you forget I'm the best, can I?" she winked.

"Get on your back."

"What?"

"C'mon," he sat up, "neither of us are getting out of town until this storm passes. Get on your back, let me remind you how good I am to you. Please?"

Rolling over, she sighed, "I mean, I guess the sex was always pretty good."

"Pretty good," he scoffed, pulling her panties down and rubbing his scratchy chin against her smooth skin. "I'll show you pretty good."

"Oh-" she yelped as he gave her one quick lick.

"Ha ha ha, now that's what I'm talking about." He slinked up, his chest against hers, and tried to push away his screaming ribs while he snuck his tongue under the cup of her bra.

"Shush," she said, breathing heavily, "it's been a while."

He stopped and his eyes ran up to meet hers, "How long is a while?"

"Uh the night after dinner with your parents?"

"You haven't been with anyone since then?"

"No."

"At all? Xavier?"

"I told you, I'm not with him."

"There's been no one else?" His stomach twisted in a knot as she shook her head. "Well I feel like a jerk."

"Weren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Sure," he went back to running his tongue over her nipple and she moaned, pulling on a fistful of hair.

He kissed the skin of her cleavage, her ribs, her stomach, in between her hipbones. She shuddered at his touch and he figured he owed her one hell of a finish. That, at least he was confident he could deliver, running his hands all over her inner thighs. Her hands grazed over the top of his head and she was quickly melting to his long, purposeful licks.

"Seth-" she whispered.

"Mmm," he picked up the pace. Whispers wouldn't do.

Soon she was grabbing at the sweaty sheets and arching her back, pushing her hips up towards him. He grabbed her thighs firmly as she shook and moaned loudly, losing it beneath him. She was breathing heavily, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ha ha ha," he lay down next to her on his side as she came down from the high. "When do think the last time I made your toes curl?"

Sasha exhaled sharply, releasing all the tension in her body, her shoulders, thighs, down to her toes.

"Roman and the bus."

"Wow you really do keep score don't you?" he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "How'd I do this time?"

"Not to shabby."

"Oh yeah?" he laughed, holding her close and feeling her heart beat slowly return to normal.

They didn't speak for a few minutes, the only sound was the constant rain outside the window. It was nearly 8 am, but if the sun had risen it was covered by clouds. The darkness made It feel like it was one of their late night fooling arounds in the king bed of his tour bus. And that, that felt like home.

"Hey," he leaned in, wanting to kiss her and tell her how much he missed her, no bullshit. But just as he touched her lips, she pulled back.

She put a hand on his chest, keeping him at arms length. "I-"

"Are you kidding me?" his voice was sharp. "You just gave me the best fucking blow job of my life but you're not even gonna let me kiss you?"

It wasn't fair, but he didn't care, he was hurt.

"This wasn't-"

"Like hell this wasn't!"

"You know can be a real brat when you're not getting what you want."

He pushed the covers off of him and got to his feet.

"Well excuse me for thinking that this, you and me, that it meant something to you. That I meant something to you!" He shuffled through his duffle bag for a fresh pair of underwear.

"Do not put that on me Seth," she sat up, tears in her eyes. "Do you have **any** idea how much you've hurt me?"

He slunk to the edge of the bed, looking down at his feet.

"I know. But all I want is you…just let me back in. Please."

Sasha wiped away a tear and said with a shaking voice, "not right now."

He sighed and handed her jeans to her from the floor.

"Thanks," she said so quietly he barely could hear it.

"I've gotta get you back, Sash," he ran his hand through his hair as she pulled on her tank top and the open sweater. "Someway, somehow, I **have** to. I need you to let me try."

"Okay." She nodded.

Slipping on her shoes, she smiled shyly at him, and made her way to the door. Her hand reached the handle when he called after her.

"The girls, they're gone," his tone was defeated, but he hoped she'd feel his sincerity. "All of them. I promise."

XXX

Brandon was laughing hysterically, sitting on Seth's side while they ran around a Halo map on his big screen TV. He was hesitantly telling his brother about Sasha coming down to his room and spending the night in his bed.

"I'm not through with the story, alright?"

"Bro I'm pretty sure I know how this one ends," he said through a laugh. "Alright, alright, so you were teasing her into going down on you,"

"Yeah, what's so funny?"

"That you actually think you were the one in control."

"I mean, she, you know, likes that, but I-"

"Got played."

"I did not get played! I got what I wanted,"

" **She** got what she wanted. She's figured out exactly what makes your tick, huh?"

"Fuck!" he tossed his controller down as his character stepped on a grenade. "But yeah, she's always known. Whatever, we both had a good time, so what?"

"Hey I'm not criticizing,"

"Good, you better not be slut shaming me."

"I've been slut shamming you since you were 16 man," he laughed, "but when a girl gets your heart, you're wrapped around her finger. Big time."

"Think she knows it?"

"Do I think she knows it?" Brandon chuckled."Yeah I'd say so."

"And you think she came up to get some. Because she could."

"I didn't say that. I'm sure she came up to apologize like she said she did. Don't forget you were the one who saw an opportunity to get her cuddled up with you, and took it."

"So what's your point?"

"My point is she's a lot like you, that one. I think she saw an opportunity and she took it."

"An opportunity to get what she wanted?"

"Sure looks like it. So let me ask you, what'd you do afterwards?"

"I uh-" he felt his face flush.

Brandon cracked up. "That's what I thought. Yeah she took an opportunity all right."

"Okay, so maybe she played me a little. Got me to think she was the one who had to work for it. Whatever, that's always been our game. Back and forth."

Snickering he said, "more like back and forth and forth and forth-"

"Alright!"

"She's the forth if you didn't-"

"Yeah I got it!"

"Chill out, I think it's great. She's great, you're great together. It's good."

Seth paused for a moment. "She doesn't want me back."

Brandon's head snapped over, his expression stunned. "Oh shit, I thought this was-"

"Yeah me too, when it happened."

"I'm sorry, I thought- you sounded so happy."

He smiled, looking down at the controller. "Well thinking about it made me happy. But she doesn't want that. Not right now at least."

"What're you gonna do?"

"I…I gotta find a way." He shrugged, "I don't want to get over her and find someone else. I want her."

"Well you're stubborn as hell. If anyone can do it,"

Seth nodded and picked up the controller again, starting a new game.

"I told her the other girls were gone, hopefully she believes me."

"What other girls?"

"Oh uh-"

"Wait. Were you sleeping around in front of her?"

"Uhh-"

"Dude!"

"Okay, wait,"

"No wonder she doesn't trust you."

"I was lonely, I needed the distraction."

"You're lucky she didn't punch you in the face."

"Man," he said, shaking his head, "you always take her side."

"You want my advice?"

"Yeah, always."

"Quit fucking around, be someone she can depend on."

"I'm trying to be. Really trying to be."

"She'll come back, she loves you."

"What makes you so sure?"

Brandon smiled at him. "I'm not. But you gotta believe it if you're gonna do this."

"That's encouraging," he rolled his eyes.

"If you don't believe you deserve her trust again, she sure as hell won't."

Seth sighed and looked over at his brother. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

Sasha sat in the front row of the arena in the early afternoon, waiting for Seth. She scrolled through Tumblr on her phone aimlessly and tried to distract herself. They hadn't spoken since last Tuesday, but Thursday the doorbell had rung to a deliver of a small bouquet of flowers. There was no note, no receipt, nothing.

"You looking at porn on that thing?" a voice in the row behind her teased.

She laughed and turned to Seth leaning on the seat next to her, smirking.

"It's art."

"It's fanart."

"Fanart is art. Even if it's a little sexy."

"Especially if it's a little sexy?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So what're they calling that thing huh? Don't all the best ships have a stupid name?"

"What, like us?"

"Yeah," his voice was smooth, "like us. What's theirs?"

"Stormpilot. Stormtrooper plus pilot equals-"

"Yeah I got it. Dumb."

"What, you don't ship it?"

"I just can't get into these new ones y'know? I'm just a a purist I guess."

"You're a snob. A Star Wars snob."

He chuckled and shrugged. "I've been called worse…by you."

"Isn't that the truth?"

"I see them setting up over there, we can probably go warm up."

"Alright," she slipped her phone back into her Tapout gym bag and followed him down the steps. "They're beautiful by the way," she called after him, "the flowers?"

He looked back at her, a smug smile coming across his face. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

The producer talked them through a bit of what they were looking for in these training videos. Sasha stretched out and unzipped her NXT sweatshirt. She felt his eyes on her as she adjusted her Legit Boss tank top.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Let's do this, Banks."

The producer yelled action, and they started circling each other in the ring. They worked through a few of Kevin's usual sequences so that Seth could learn how to prepare and reverse them if possible. They argued over the best strategies. She threw all her weight at him, though Kevin had a good 100 pounds on her. At least he'd be able to see certain moves as they came at him. They spent a lot of time bickering, it's what they did best. When he was down on the mat, she climbed up to the top rope for a moonsault. He scrambled up to his feet and caught her in the air, them crashing down onto the mat together, laughing.

"Kevin's gonna hurt a lot more than this," she said, rolling over onto her back.

"I can do it," he nodded, sitting up and offering her a hand. "I've got this."

"I know you can," she smile and then flipped her hair, "as long as you stick to the strategy."

"Yeah, yeah,"

"Hey can we try something fun?" she asked, looking over to the producer.

"Uh oh," Seth said, "what's your idea of fun, Banks?"

She smirked. A few minutes later, he was grumpily in a push up as she climbed onto his back.

"Jesus, Banks, lay off the Girl Scout cookies, will ya?"

"Ugh! Rude." She crossed her legs and straightened her posture as he grumbled. "And up goes the Legit Boss…"

He pushed up, groaning.

"And down goes the Legit Boss."

He released the push up and held it in the down position for a moment before collapsing to the floor.

"We don't need to do this more than once, do we?"

The producer looked over from the screen, "should be good."

"Good, get off of me."

She giggled stepping onto the mat. He rolled onto his back.

"I hate that gimmick."

"I love that gimmick," she offered him and hand and pulled him up.

"Yeah, yeah. I guess I'll see you at the backstage seg later?" he held her gaze, maybe hoping she'd ask if he wanted to go to catering with her or something.

"Yeah, I'll see you then," she said, shaking her hair out of a ponytail.

"Right,"

XXX

On the monitor of one of the backstage rooms, an opening tag match was underway. Seth sighed and sat on the couch, running his hands thorough his hair. The crew was setting up for their segment, with one of the producers fiddling around with the television.

"Hey," Sasha said as she came in, fixing a curl as she sat down next to him.

"How's it going, Boss?"

She smiled half-heartedly at him and pulled out a compact to redo her lipstick. A PA came over with a bowl of popcorn for them and she glanced up, her lipstick halfway across her lips.

"Here, I got it. Thanks," he said, taking the bowl from the PA and placing it on his lap. He popped one in his mouth.

"That's mine, don't eat it all." She smacked her lips and put the lipstick back into her bag, stowing it out of frame.

"It's my segment," he teased, handing her the bowl as she wrinkled her nose at him.

"Alright," the producer came up to the two of them and handing Seth the remote, "I think we're ready to go."

"Sounds good," he fast-forwarded the tape of his and Kevin's match from the Rumble and pausing where he wanted it.

"Ready? One…two…three."

Seth hit play and started telling her where he thought he was getting out-planned. She nodded, popped the popcorn into her mouth, nonchalantly.

"Are you paying attention?" he said angrily after a moment.

She paused, a piece of popcorn half in her mouth, resting on her lip, and nodded grumpily. He fought to stay in character though all he could think about was how badly he wanted to kiss it.

"See right there," he rewound the tape as Kevin had surprised him with powerbomb.

"That's not the issue," she sat up, leaning her elbows on her thighs. "The issue is you're letting yourself get distracted."

"No he's just-"

"He's getting in your mind. Look at you, you're erratic in there!"

"I need to be a step ahead him."

"You need to get your head on straight."

"I need-"

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Okay."

"Play it again," she said, popping another piece of popcorn in her mouth. He looked over at her and smiled, pressing play again.

"And cut!" shouted and the camera crew packed up, returning the monitor to the live show.

"That was good," he said softly, " you're a good strategizer."

"Thanks," she chuckled, eating the leftover popcorn. She glanced over at him and offered the bowl, and he smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn. "You're alright, Rollins."

"Am I?"

"Today."

"So the flowers are working, huh?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh huh."

XXX

After the show, Sasha glanced over to the tour buses in the parking lot. Seth was leaned up against it, talking to Roman, before shaking his hand and boarding his bus. She figured he'd head to the next city overnight, while her and some of the others had an early flight to it tomorrow morning.

"You ready?" Bayley asked, and Sasha's head snapped back to her.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She climbed into the passenger seat of Bayley's rental car. "Charlotte meeting us at the hotel?"

"Yeah she said she put in the order like ten minutes ago."

"Alright," Sasha glanced in the side mirror, Seth's bus was pulling out of the parking lot.

When they returned to the hotel, bags of Chinese takeout in their hands, Charlotte was waiting in the lobby. She was chatting with Xavier and waved as they came through the doors.

"Hey, hold this," Sasha gave the bag of take out to Charlotte, "I gotta to check in."

"Bayley's ahead of you," Xavier commented.

"Yeah, she's got crazy loyalty points from her trip to New Zealand last year. That's the member's only line."

"Oh I'll tag along then,"

"Gee thanks Xavier," Charlotte rolled her eyes as he followed Sasha to the end of the line.

"How's your life, Sash?"

"It's good," she smiled at him, "I like working with Emma,"

"With Emma?"

"And Seth again," she shrugged. "Like everyone says, we have good chemistry."

"Just be careful with him, okay?"

"I am careful with him."

"He's a snake."

"Oh he is not. Don't forget he was your friend before he was mine."

"And then he went and broke your heart. I'm just looking out for you."

"Thank you, but I can handle myself."

Xavier was quiet for a moment. "He thinks we're together."

"Yeah I know. Not anymore though,"

"You guys talked about it?"

"Yeah, the other day. I think he believes me."

"How much have you two been talking?"

"What? What kind of question is that?"

"Alright just asking. I don't want him to slither his way back into your life."

"If he's back in my life, it's because I want him there."

"Do you?"

Sasha sighed and crossed her arms, "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

Xavier fell silent as Sasha checked in. The three girls waved goodbye to him, making their way up to Sasha's hotel room. Charlotte was laying their dinner out on the table while Sash took a seat on the bed. She signed into Netflix and looked for a movie for them to watch.

"Can we do something indie?" she asked, "I'm kinda in the mood for something weird."

"You're always in the mood for something weird," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes.

"True," she laughed and clicked over to the quirky indie movie section.

"Hey Sash," Bayley called, "what're these?"

She was standing at the dresser, looking through a vase of daises, roses and sunflowers. Charlotte looked up, but Sasha didn't bother to run and to try to grab the note from her. She knew Bayley had already found it.

"Those don't look they're from the hotel," Charlotte came up next to her, and Bayley handed her a little folded note. She looked back at Sasha, "They're from Seth."

"I figured."

"You expecting these?" Bayley asked.

"Not exactly but," she chuckled, "seems like the sort of thing he would do. I got another one at home."

"What's with the sudden romantic gestures?" Charlotte sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I guess he's changed tact."

"From sleeping with randos in the bar?" Bayley sat down, on the couch, opening up her takeout. "Flowers are an improvement."

"Anything would be an improvement," Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Why now? Why didn't he do this as soon as you broke things off?"

Sasha shrugged, getting up to find her dinner. "I dunno, he's a mystery to me."

"Sasha?"

"What?"

"What aren't you telling us?"

 _Dammit._ Charlotte could see through a lie a mile away, she always had that ability. Bayley looked up at her an eyebrow raised. Sasha sighed heavily.

"We…slept together. Last week."

"WHAT?" Bayley's jaw dropped.

"I mean, just…oral…"

"That's not a 'just' babe," Charlotte said with a laugh. She raised an eyebrow, "was it good?"

Sasha blushed, thinking back to the way he trailed kisses up her inner thigh. It made the hair on her arms stand up.

"It was incredible."

"He seemed to think so too," Charlotte smiled. "Now he has to have you."

"Yeah well, what else is new?" Bayley laughed. "What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "for now."

"Well I think," Charlotte sat down on the couch next to Bayley, "if you're gonna get back with him, you better make him work for it."

And work for it he did, at least in terms of flowers. She wasn't even sure how did it, but in every city they hit over the next week, there was a bouquet waiting for her. Eventually she went down to the front desk, and asked how it got there. The woman said a man by the name of Rollins called the day before requesting it. Happened all the time, she said, husbands and boyfriends who weren't home for an anniversary or maybe trying to apologize for something.

They checked into the hotel early Monday morning after a long drive from the live show Sunday night. It was past 3am when she got to her room. She still had a few precious hours of sleep ahead of her and she wanted to make the most of it. Still, she glanced around the room as she kicked off her shoes. There they were, on the desk, big yellow garden roses and little carnations. This must be costing him a fortune.

XXX

It was late into the day before she saw him at Raw. Her eyes flickered up to him as he passed the hair and make up table, but she was pulled back by the makeup artist to get her eyeliner done. She found him later, sitting on a production crate by himself and watching the pre-show on a monitor.

"Hey Rollins," she said, walking up in her high heels.

He looked over at her and his eyes lit up. His eyes grazed over her tight skinny jeans and the exposed midriff between them and the hem of her tank top cut short. Once he started biting his lip, she blushed and he realized what he was doing. She chuckled and took the seat next to him.

"You ready for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, looking forward to it."

"Excited to get me in your corner?" he laughed, but there was a bit of a hopeful glean in his eyes.

"It'll be nice to have the support," she moved a piece of hair behind her ear. "So, um, roses?"

He grinned, "thought I'd splurge this time."

"I can't imagine what that's costing you,"

"Don't worry about it."

"Don't you think it's getting out of hand?"

"Oh c'mon now," he smirked. It wasn't a secret how well he was doing with the company.

"It's so wasteful, I can't take them with me."

"Should I send cookies next time?"

"Oh then I might never come back to you," she teased and his smirk faded into a soft smile.

"Can't have that. I'll go easy on the flowers, but not on trying to get you back."

She giggled, "alright."

"Say the word, Sash," he said quietly, hoping off of the crate, "I'll do anything."

She watched as he walked away, sighing to herself. It was gonna take more than flowers, that was for sure.


	8. Chapter 8

They signed their contract for the pay per view, Seth hovering behind Sasha, his arms crossed and staring down the Revival. He felt tough and strong, and in truth, he missed being in the ring with her. She glanced back at him and he nodded to her, assuring her he wouldn't let them get the jump on her. It went smoothly at first, but as soon as the contracts were signed, Seth ducked out of the ring, and the Revival capitalize on the moment, grabbing Sasha and throwing her to the ground. Emma jumped on her and pulled her hair, punching left and right.

"HEY!" Seth shouted as he ran back to the ring, but the Revival would catch him and knock him off.

Emma's music played and they left, laughing and holding up the title. Seth crawled back in and asked her if she was okay. She pulled away aggressively and stormed off, leaving him in the ring to watch her walk away.

He nodded to her when he came through the curtain, she'd taken a seat next to Big E in front of a monitor. Xavier caught his eye, glancing between them suspiciously. Had Sasha told him about their little sleepover? That seemed like the last thing she would want to do. He took the hint from Xavier's stare and moved along.

"Hey Seth," Hunter called, "can we get you and Kevin in a promo after they run the video package?"

"Sure, where do you need me?"

"Locker room, two segments from now."

"Got it."

Seth made his way over the locker room a little while later, the crew was setting it up for their promo. Kevin nodded to him as he entered the room. They got into places, Seth out of frame and Kevin watching the monitor.

The screen transitioned from the ring to the video package of Seth and Sasha training. A smirk came over his face as he watched himself doing push ups with Sasha cross-legged on his back. He watched as Sasha mimicked Kevin's sequences and he got better and better at countering it. _You ready?_ She said with a sweet smile, their faces close. _I'm always ready, baby_ he told her, and watching it back, Seth bit his lip. He could feel that heat now like she was right in front him.

His cue came, and he walked into frame, cackling as Kevin gave him an eye roll.

"Getting worried yet, Kevin?"

"No, not really."

"Well just know this, while you're sitting on your ass, I'm out there training every single day to take back my Universal Championship."

"Yeah working real hard there, what does she even weigh, like 100 pounds soaking wet?"

Seth bit his lip, despite himself, and tried to shake it off.

"It's the motions that matter, not how much mass."

"Sure. What do those silly pushups even accomplish anyway?"

Seth snarled at him, not responding.

"Hey, I get it man. I've got a wife, you do anything to make them happy. No matter how pointless it is, oh trust me, you do it."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Doesn't matter. Go ahead, waste your time on things that look good. We'll see how you look when I beat you."

"We'll see about that alright."

"And cut!" the producer shouted. "Good work guys."

The crew started to pack up and Seth looked back at Kevin

"Hey, uh do me a favor man, go easy on the whole me and Sasha thing."

"You opened yourself up to it," he shrugged. "What even is the point of those things?"

"Nothing, they just look good. That's not the point. Cut me some slack, alright? It's hard enough working with her without the audience thinking we're together."

"Cut you some slack?" Kevin turned around, his eyes narrowed, "Really? Dude you knew exactly what you were getting yourself into. Sleeping with your coworkers is messy stuff, and you chose the coworker who happens to be the darling of the entire locker room."

"I know that but-"

"Then you went and hurt her, embarrassed her in front of everyone. And now you want sympathy?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"It's just typical of you. You know, we've been friends a long time you and me."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"Well maybe it's time Seth Rollins learned that when he makes his bed he has to lay in it."

XXX

Sasha was done for the night when they came out of the opener, so she spent the rest of the night watching the show and talking with the others. About halfway through the show, Bayley and Alicia were tagging against Dana and Charlotte, and they left her alone backstage. She glanced around the area and found Roman sitting on a production crate behind their chairs, texting on his phone.

"Hey there," she said with a smile, walking up to him.

He glanced up, "Hey Sash, how are ya?"

"Good, good. You mind?"

"No, of course," he scooted over to give her room. "What's up?"

"I feel like anytime we talk it's about Seth."

He laughed, "Well we could talk about something that's not Seth. But I feel like that's not happening."

"You know Seth better than anyone. Look, you're always straight with me, I appreciate that.

"What do you need?" he asked earnestly.

"It seems weird to ask but,"

"Sasha, c'mon."

"Have there been girls around, the last few weeks?"

He thought about it for a minute, "actually, no. The last time I saw him with someone was…uh the last pay per view show. Saw him take her up on my way to the bar."

"There hasn't been anyone since?"

"He might just be getting sneakier, but I haven't seen any. Why?"

"I just…am trying really hard to trust him."

"Trust him about what?"

"That he's, y'know, done with that."

Roman paused again, "did he say he was?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Wait, are you back with him?"

"No! No, he just…he says he's taking it seriously now. Working to earn my trust and get me back."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm not saying he deserves it," Roman said quietly, "but I've never seen him want anything more."

XXX

Sunday night, Sasha stood at the curtain, trying to breath deep as her music hit. She glanced back at Seth, her bodyguard for the night, and he smiled at her. They came through the curtain, Seth walking a few paces behind her. Opening up her jacket, she slipped it off and handed it towards him. He shot her a side eye, grumpily, not reaching out for it.

Emma's music started and she made her own entrance, the Revival flanking her on either side, and the belt around her waist. The boys held the ropes open for her and she smirked at Sasha. She looked back at Seth again, but his eyes were fixed on the Revival. He wouldn't let her down again, that much he promised her in a promo earlier in the night.

Seth naturalized the Revival from early in the match when they tried to get involved. He punched Dawson in the face as he tried to grab Sasha 's hair. It gave her enough leeway to get in offense and make a stand against Emma. They went back and forth for a solid 15 minutes, with plenty of near falls, while Seth chased off Dash and Dawson on the outside. Sasha put up a good fight. After a very close near fall that made the Revial try to up their involvement, Seth laid both of them out on the ramp. But it wasn't enough, and Emma rolled her up, fair and square.

Emma celebrated, by herself, on the ropes, while Seth pulled Sasha out of the ring. She limped up the ramp to the sound of Emma's music, and he let her lean on him, selling the ankle injury. They came through to guerrilla and he looked down on her.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need a shower," she rolled her neck groaning.

"That was great, but I really think I should get to rescue you next time."

She rolled her eyes. "You celebrating tonight?"

"Maybe, we'll see. Think I made that group cranky. They all think I screwed you over."

"Well you did sort of do that first part…"

"What…screw you?" his tone was serious, his brow furrowed until she nodded and smirked, which made it break out into wide smile. He dropped his voice low, "I think technically, you screwed me."

Her eyes sparkled and she bit her lip, trying to shake it off. "I thought they weren't shunning you, didn't Xavier invite you to the Madden tournament?"

"At your behest, yeah. Don't worry about me, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

Later in the night, Sasha sat in the bar at a table with Charlotte and Bayley. She made her way through a glass of wine quickly, ready for the tension from the rough match and the long week to leave her body. Her and Bayley were talking about the Cruiserweight match from the night when out of the corner of her eye she saw Seth sit down at the bar.

She looked over, he wasn't dressed up, black jeans and a backwards baseball cap. He ordered a scotch and sipped on it, scrolling through his phone, and not paying attention around the room. Was he waiting for someone?

"Sash?" Bayley's voice pulled her back.

"Hmm? Oh sorry."

Bayley looked over where Sasha had been staring.

"Ohhh."

"Don't stare,"

"Seth again?" Charlotte asked, turning around in her seat.

"Guys, stop being obvious,"

Charlotte ignored her, "Is he with anyone?"

"Not yet," Bayley said, "He might be on the hunt."

After a moment of the three of them ogling him, Seth turned his head and caught her eye. His brow furrowed and the other two looked away, laughing. She sent him a sympathetic look and he smiled, looking back to his scotch.

"You both are terrible."

"Just looking out for you," Charlotte shrugged.

She shook her head and tried to change the subject. A few minutes later, one of the servers brought another glass of wine over.

"Oh we didn't order-"

"It's from baseball cap over there," the woman said, "on his tab."

Sasha glanced over and saw Seth divert his gaze down to his own drink just in time. Looking back down on it, she saw a note scrawled in his messy handwriting. _I'm here alone,_ that's all it said. She sighed and looked back at him, he was carefully looking at them, and she nodded for him to come over. He gave her an uncertain look and she insisted. Bayley was watching her, a small smile on her face as he walked over.

"Ladies," he said, sitting down at the empty chair.

"How's it going Seth?" Bayley asked.

"Good, your match was great by the way," he told the two of them, but his eyes flickered back to Sasha.

"Thanks, we enjoyed yours too. Think they're gonna keep going with the two of you?"

"Yeah probably, apparently the fans eat us up," he chuckled and caught her eye again. He smiled sweetly and she couldn't help but return it.

She sat back, sipping on the drink he bought her, and watching him talk and laugh with her friends. His eyes kept slipping back over to her, as if constantly asking permission to be there. She smiled at him, it felt good to have him back in her life, even just bit by bit. If she was honest, it was all she really wanted. But she was far too stubborn to be honest.

XXX

"G'night Bay," Sasha waved, in line at the hotel in Toronto the next week, as Bayley got in the elevator up to her room.

Seth was in front of her and glanced over his shoulder. "Not going out tonight?"

"Not happening, I'm exhausted," she rolled her neck, "haven't been home for 2 weeks."

"I feel ya," he smiled, and the reservationist called him over. "Have a good night, Sash,"

"Yeah you too," she said, waiting another minute before the next window was open. She dragged her roller suitcase over and handed the woman her ID.

"For tonight?" the woman behind the desk asked.

"Yep,"

"You don't have a reservation for tonight,"

"Sorry, what?"

"Did you get a confirmation email?"

"Yeah, last week. I don't have a room?" her eyes were wide, this was the last thing she needed tonight. Seth was glancing over out of the corner of her eye.

"No, it looks like you had one last night. The calendar on our website starts on Monday. You should've gotten an email when you no-showed."

"Ughh, I'm drowning in them." It had been a tough week, they had shows and appearances all over the place. "Is there anything available?"

"We're at capacity, I'm sorry. I can override the no-show fee, but that's all."

"It's okay, I'll find somewhere, thanks."

She moved out to the side and pulled out her phone, she needed a room and fast.

"You're welcome to come with me," his voice was above her suddenly, a soft smile on his face. "I'm stuck with two queens anyway, might as well."

"Uh, no. I'm not that desperate."

"Okay. But the offer's there. You can spend all that time calling around trying to find a spot, or you can come with me and crash in the next five minutes." He shrugged. "Doesn't much matter to me."

Seth smiled again and turned away.

"Wait," she sighed and grabbed her suitcase, "Okay. Thank you."


	9. Chapter 9

He chuckled as she followed him into the elevator. "Oh don't give me that look, this wasn't an complicated scheme I hatched up."

"I'm not so sure I believe that,"she teased, rolling her eyes. "An elaborate ruse to get me to see for myself that there are no women in your hotel room."

"There aren't and you know it. You've been asking Roman about them," he let out a laugh as the elevator dinged, "this is us."

"You didn't tell him about the other night?" she asked as he opened the door for her. She placed her bag down on one of the queen-sized beds in white sheets, and then collapsed down.

"The one where you snuck your way into my bed? Nah, haven't mentioned it. Why, have you been bragging?" he laughed as he laid out his suit case on the other.

Sasha rolled her eyes again.

"I'm gonna grab a shower, didn't get one at the show. Do you wanna like, change or brush your teeth first?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah thanks."

It surprised her to remember that she couldn't just waltz in while in was in the shower. Well, she supposed she could, but wasn't really trying to go down that path tonight. At least he was being respectful. She was glad that she packed real pajamas, a pair of soft shorts and a tank top. It wouldn't be a lot, but it was better than nothing.

"All yours," she called as she left the bathroom.

He was lying on his bed, shirtless and in sweats, writing in that softcover journal he'd lent to her a while ago. Or maybe it was a new one? Either way he slipped it back into his backpack and said goodnight as he shut the door behind him. She collapsed on the bed, exhausted but not able to totally release into that deep sleep she needed so badly. Her mind was racing with a million things, appearances, promo deals, her storyline with Emma, where she was going after Mania, Seth. A storm had broken outside the window, it was rough this time of year. Thunder and lighting, plus the wind whistling against it, they definitely weren't helping.

When she turned over in the bed again, some time must've passed. The water wasn't running any more, and Seth was in the bed across from her. Which was weird since normally he was in the bed next to her. His bare arms were grasping at his pillow, his face buried deep into it, and the covers high on his chest. It made her laugh a little, remembering how much he used to try to hide his fear of thunderstorms, to no avail. Where he grew up they were common, and brutal. A severe one rolled through nearly every year when he was a kid, sometimes twice if they were unlucky. It was totally reasonable, but something about the big tough guy curling up in a ball was endearing to her. Maybe it reminded her that he wasn't as iron clad as he pretended to be.

She bit her lip, and before she knew it, was tossing the sheets off of herself and sneaking the few feet over to his bed.

"Move over," she whispered.

"Hmm huh?" he jumped, half asleep and buried into the pillow, "Oh," he moved over to give her room, a confused look on his face.

She slipped under the covers and scooted near him, not quite pressed up against him, but well within arms reach. Slowly and carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, as though he was waiting for her to protest.

"You're alright," she adjusted herself, and he could feel the heat pouring out from her.

"Felling affectionate all of a sudden?"

Sasha looked back at him. "Can't just sit there are watch you be miserable. This makes you feel better," a smug smile came over her face, "like a teddy bear."

"Pshh pshh I don't need a teddy be-" he paused when outside the window a huge clap of thunder rumbled, "fuck!"

He pulled her towards him tightly, burying his face in her hair.

"Thank you," he murmured, relaxing with her in his arms. "Pretty good as far as teddy bears go."

"Yeah well,just don't get handsy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Banks," he said, resisting the urge to nuzzle up against her neck and hear her moan.

"Mhmm,"

"Hey," he said softly, "why do you keep doing these things for me? Showing up at my door with pizza, crawling in here with me because you think I'm scared, which I'm not, but if I was…why're you being so kind?"

"Well maybe I'm just a nice person."

"Or maybe this is your way of showing you care."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "of course I care, Seth," she turned over, their faces close now and legs side by side. "That has never been the issue here."

"I know, it's trust. I know."

"Goodnight, Seth."

"Yeah," he sighed, "goodnight."

He closed his eyes, and a few minutes later, opened them again. She was still looking at him, and it made him chuckle.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Alright," he shifted, making their faces dangerously close, and he could see that glimmer in her eye again. "If you say so."

Quietly, just audible, she whispered, "I've missed this."

"Oh baby, I missed this too."

She looked down, her eyes trailed over his torso. He lifted her head by her chin and looked in her eyes.

"I am never gonna stop caring about you. That's a promise."

And like that, her lips were on his. He gasped at first, but leaned into it, kissing her deeply, and pulling her tighter. When she pulled her lips away, he laced his fingers in he hair, and grazed her skin.

"Don't stop, please," he groaned, pushing his lips back to her.

She wrapped her legs around him, her hands running over his hair as she returned is feverish kisses. Instinctively, he tipped his hips away, but she pressed herself against him. That was fine by him, desperate to keep kissing her, over and over.

"Air, air," she gasped, laughing.

"Air is overrated," he trailed kisses up and down her neck, feeling her hands tangle in his hair. A moan escaped her lips and it made him start rolling his hips against her. It was driving him crazy, the sound of that little moan.

"Seth…"

"Oh god, Sash," he kissed her again and she deepened it, pushing him down to his back. He grabbed her waist and rolled her with him, the two of them nearly falling off the bed. "Whoa, alright, not enough room for that move."

"Serves you right," she started to lean in again, but he stopped her.

"Are we gonna just make out like teenagers," he smiled smugly, dropping his voice low and thick, "or do you want my di-"

"You're so crude," she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"You love the dirty talk, " he teased, "oh just admit it, it drives you crazy, you can't get enough. You love-"

"I love **you** ," she blurted out, not meeting his gaze.

"What did you just say?"

"I love…love you."

He was stunned, and tried to joke his way out of his heart exploding, "man, you'll say anything to get in my pants won't you?"

"Is it working?" she retorted and he grinned. Maybe she was joking, maybe she'd finally found the courage to say it out loud. Either way, his brain couldn't handle all of it right now, so he pushed it away.

"One condition. This time, I have got to be inside of you."

She pulled him down, "deal."

He pulled down her panties and shorts in one rough tug. She moaned as his hands wandered over her body, lifting the tank top over her head. Her eyes fluttered open as he paused.

"What?"

"You kept your bra on last time," he said, his eyes grazing her chest, "god, you're beautiful."

Kissing her again, his hands found their way up, rolling her nipples between his fingers and thumbs. She moaned and grasped the waistband of his sweatpants. It was his turn to let out one as she pulled them down and stroked him, teasingly slow.

"Is that what you want?" he murmured in her ear.

"Oh shut up,"

"I can take it from here, baby," he took her hand by the wrist and held them both above her head firmly.

She yelped as he filled her up, gently as he could.

"You alright?" he let one of his hands go to move a piece of hair from her face.

"Kiss me," was all she said in response.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, kissing her hard as he started thrusting into her.

"Oh, Seth," she whispered, grasping at his hair.

"C'mon baby, what do you want?"

She gasped for air, moaning, and shifting her legs in motion with him.

"C'mon," he purred in her ear, desperate to hear her say she wanted it, and how.

In between gasps she managed, "Give it to me."

"Ha ha ha, with pleasure."

He picked up his speed, thrusting hard and deep as she withered underneath him. Kissing her neck, she moaned and tipped her head backwards. Before long, she was meeting his pace and practically shouting his name. Not that he was in much better shape, buried in her hair, groaning and nipping at her ear. It was good, bed rocking good, he knew this might be his one chance, and he was going to make it count. It was hard to get her to let him in these days, and maybe it was pathetic that this was his method of choice to get her to drop her guard, but it was all he had. Plus, he'd missed it. He missed it badly.

"Oh baby, oh Sasha, baby,"

"Ahh…"

She was losing it, he could feel the way she was tightening around him. Her nails were digging into the flesh on his back, but he didn't mind it.

"C'mon," he purred again holding her tightly to his body, and it pushed her over the edge.

Her heart was beating fast against his chest. Tipping her head back she let out a loud, high pitched moan. He let go of her hands so his could stroke her face, kissing her lightly.

"Do you wanna keep going?" he whispered, trailing kisses on her cheek.

"Yeah…" she gasped for air, "let me up,"

"As you wish," he smirked and rolled onto his back, letting her climb on top and pushing down onto him.

She murmured in pleasure, tipping her head back as she rode up and down. He ran his hands up her body, loving the feeling of her skin. Looking up at her flipped her hair back, he grinned and bit his lip.

"Hey," he chuckled, "What are the chances I get you to moan Heav-"

"Don't even."

"What's it gonna take?" he bucked his hips, pushing deeper into her

She ran her fingers through her hair, gasping and sighed when their eyes met. He gave her a flirtatious wink and she sighed.

"At least one more."

"At LEAST? Damn I better get to work then,"

He pulled her closer, and she gasp and laughed as he ramped it up until she was once again hopelessly surrendered to him. They both knew full well that she could snap her fingers and he would do whatever she wanted, simply because she wanted it, but it was fun for both of them to pretend. She started moaning his name again and it was getting to him fast. Feeling her hair all over his face, how tight she felt around him, her perkiness under his fingertips, it was almost too much. He held her even tighter, the sweat building up from the friction. It felt like her heart was beating in synch with his, and he loved it. He loved it almost as much as he loved the sight of her, groaning and grinding.

"Ah…Seth," she moaned right into his ear, tangling her hands in his hair.

"Sasha, baby,"

He felt himself shaking under her, coming undone. He didn't even think about the next words before they poured out of his mouth, pathetic as they sounded.

"Come back to me baby," he heard himself whine, "please."

"Ah-ohh-" she nearly screamed, reaching her peak too. She collapsed down to him, and then rolled off, breathing heavily.

"Come back to me," he repeated, it was the only thing he was able to manage.

She turned her head and met his eye solemnly. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Seth I…"

"You said you love me. Did you mean it?"

"Yeah I meant it. I meant it, but I didn't mean to say it. I don't know what came over me."

He chuckled, "time and proximity."

"For me to fall for you? Seems so."

"You make it sound like a death sentence."

"Yeah well maybe it is," she snapped. "That's what everyone tells me, you know? He betrayed you once, he'll do it twice. He did it to another, he'll do it to you."

"Okay," he said quietly, "I get that. But people change, they grow. They can quit messing around and stop screwing up the things that make them happy."

"Can you?"

"Yes," he turned on his side, full of energy. "Yes, I can, and I will."

"Is this really what you want, honestly?"

"Of course it is!"

"You really want to give up those ways for this?"

"Sash, you think I enjoy being a shithead? Do you really think that I don't see when I've squandered something good or that I don't hate myself, absolutely hate myself for it."

She was silent for a minute, looking out the window where the storm had dissipated to a calm, soft rain.

"I don't want you to hate yourself."

"I know," he sighed, "you're always looking out for me."

"Let me sleep on it."

"Wait, really?"

"Maybe. I can't think straight right now after…that," she blushed and it made him chuckle.

"Me neither."

He adjusted the sheet that they messed up throughout the night, and fluffed his pillow. Her eyes were locked on him.

"I love you, Sasha, just remember that."

His alarm blared in the morning and he groaned as he fumbled in the dark. They'd been up late, and the sun hadn't even risen yet. He turned the alarm off, his eyes tightly shut and rolled over, hoping to burrow into her for a few extra minutes. There was nothing there. He reached around her side of the bed and his heart dropped realizing she wasn't lying next to him any more. Had she snuck out early this morning? He shoved his face into the pillow, and let out a muffled yell into it.

There was the sound of a door opening, and a voice made him jump.

"What are you doing?"

His head snapped up, she was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. A towel was wrapped around her body and she was squeezing her hair with another. She was giving him a slightly amused smile.

"Hey! Uh, nothing, nothing. You're up early?" he clicked on the lamp on the bedside table.

"Yeah, it's my recovery day so I figured I could use the early shower," She hung up her hair towel and walked over to the other bed, lifting her suitcase up onto it. Looking over her shoulder at him she chuckled, "you're a dork, Rollins."

He smiled and leaned his head back onto his pillow watching her. She riffled through her suitcase, pulling out clothes for the day. Dropping the towel, she tossed it on the bed and the sight of her made him throb and let out a sleepy murmur. It must have been loud enough for her to hear because she laughed, looking over at him and rolling her eyes.

"You slept with me literally last night." She stepped into her panties and jeans.

"And it was fantastic," he smirked, trying to regain some of his cool. "Never get tired of that view."

She rolled her eyes again, clasping her bra behind her back. She slipped into a flannel and sat down on his bed, buttoning it up.

"Tease," he said, biting his lip.

"I'm gonna ignore that one," though her hands were moving slowly on them. "Last night…"

"Any regrets?" he asked nervously.

"No, never," her hands paused on the button just above the top of her cleavage. She sighed and buttoned it. "I know that I'm the one who keeps initiating this stuff,"

"No complaints over here."

"But, um,"

"But?" his heart was dropping into his stomach.

"I don't wanna be hook up buddies with you. It's not good for either of us."

"Yeah, I can't argue with that." He reached up and rubbed her cheek lightly.

"So I think we outghta call it. One way or another."

"That's up to you baby, you know where I stand."

"I love you Seth. I can't…I can't just walk away." She shook her head and looked down.

"Then don't."

She met his gaze and he smiled reassuringly. "This is your last chance. I won't come back next time if you break my trust."

"I won't," his heart was beating out of his chest. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "I promise. Please believe me."

"I do. I believe you," she smiled and leaned in, he took her face in his hands and pushed into the kiss, slow and loving.


	10. Chapter 10

Friday morning, she fiddled with her phone in line at the hotel's Starbucks. She had a Facebook Q+A later and was scrolling through questions on Twitter. Impatiently she craned her neck to the front of the line, several people still in front of her.

"Fancy meeting you here," came a smug voice from behind her, she turned to Seth behind her, a strained smile on his face.

"Hi there,"

"Hi," he said, almost demandingly.

"Okay I know,"

"Oh you know, do you?"

"I said I call, and I didn't."

"After saying you loved me," he said quietly.

"I know,"

"And that you'd take me back," he crossed his arms.

"I know, Seth,"

"And then you ghosted me!"

"I think that's an exaggeration, it's been 3 days."

"3 days since you said we were back together."

She sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, let me buy you a coffee?"

"Yeah, okay," he smiled at her as the barista called next. She knew his order by now, not that it was complicated, but it was a nice gesture anyway.

Handing one to him, she looked up into those big puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry, I should've called."

"It's alright, but we've got a lot to talk about."

"I know."

"You driving all the way to North Carolina tonight?"

"I was,"

"Don't. You have a ride."

"Alright," she sipped her coffee. "What segment are you supposed to be on tonight?"

"Probably a tag with the New Day, like we've been doing. You facing Dana again?"

"Most likely,"

"Then I'll see you after the show."

"Yeah, see you then."

He nodded and walked off, spotting Charlotte coming over in the distance.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, Bayley coming?"

"No she's with the NXT girls all day to help them out," she said as they left through the big revolving doors. "Just us and Dana tonight."

"Actually, um so about that."

"What?" Charlotte looked over confused as they slid into her rental car.

"Something came up and I made other plans. Sorry," she shrugged.

Charlotte looked over at her suspiciously, "alright."

"I know that means longer shifts, I'm sorry."

"Look," she said sternly, "I'm not gonna make you lie to me. You know I'll know."

"Yeah, I know."

"If you wanna have a secret, have a secret."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Yeah, of course," Charlotte smirked, eyeing Sasha for a moment. "I just hope he's working for it."

XXX

Sasha waited outside the women's locker room late in the night. The show had ended with Seth's tag match with the New Day. Xavier had complained that he kept getting put into those, but it was to be expected. They'd been slowly turning Seth face, especially on the house show circuit. He'd gone to change, saying he'd be out in a few minutes. She looked around anxiously, not entirely sure if she wanted people seeing them leave together.

He came out from across the hall a few minutes later, in sweat pants and a Black and Brave tshirt.

"Hey, you waiting long?"

"No, no, just got here."

"Okay, after you," he smiled and followed her out to the parking lot. She must've been glancing around again, because as they came up on it, he laughed. "You alright there, Banks?"

"Hmm?" she glanced at him as she handed the driver her suitcase and slung her duffle over her shoulder.

"You look like you're about to rob a bank."

"Sorry," she laughed, "I guess I'm just…"

"Worried you'll get caught?" he shrugged, leading her onto the bus. "Maybe we should."

"I think that's what we're supposed to be discussing."

"You want something to eat first?" He stopped at the kitchen, "I made those power muffins you like."

"The Greek yogurt ones?"

"Yeah with the oatmeal," he tossed her one, climbing onto the couch with her.

"You spent your day off making these?"

"Shut up and eat your damn muffin will you?"

"Thank you," she laughed, taking a bite of it.

"Do you want to sneak around again?" he asked bluntly, clearly tired from the day of autograph signings and the show. "Cause I'll sneak around for you, Sash, I will."

"But you don't want to?"

"Hide that I've got the greatest girlfriend in the world? Not really, no."

"Girlfriend?" she asked with a laugh.

"Damn right, girlfriend," he was on her suddenly, his lips against hers, his hands running through her hair, pushing her against the corner of the couch. "You wanna argue that point?"

"No, not really," she lunged for another, but he pulled away.

"So do you want to be my secret girlfriend or do you wanna do this for real?"

"Seth I…"

"You don't need to explain, Sash. I'd do anything for you. I told you that."

"I know it's just…what will people say?" she leaned back, her head against the wall of the bus.

"I don't know, but fuck 'em."

"Seth," she started.

"I know I know, they're your friends, your co-workers. That's easier said than done."

"What about you?"

"They hate me for what I did to you. I don't think getting you back is gonna fix that. Or make it any worse, for that matter."

"If this doesn't work out…"

"You mean if I hurt you again."

"I didn't say that."

"It's what you meant," he rolled his eyes.

"It is not! Cut it out, I meant what I said. If this does work out, what's gonna happen?"

"I'd imagine everyone would take your side and come after me with torches and pitchforks."

"That's not fair," she crossed her arms.

"Maybe, but it's the truth, ain't it?"

"Alright I'm over this conversation, goodnight."' She moved to get up, but he caught her hand and brought her down to his lap.

"Hey," he whispered in her ear, soft and warm. "If you want to keep this a secret, we can keep it a secret." He tucked some of her purple hair behind her ear, "But if you're asking me what I think about it, the truth is I'm always going to feel like you're ashamed of being with me,"

"I'm not ashamed of you Seth," she ran her fingers through his hair, feeling her voice choke.

"This isn't an ultimatum."

"It feels like one."

"It's not. Do I want to know for sure? Of course I do. But I'm not gonna hold it against you if you tell me to keep my mouth shut."

"I didn't say that."

"What do you **want** , Sasha?" she'd forgotten how easily he could be aggravated by her, it was a byproduct of their intense chemistry.

"Let's just…go easy with it, you know? No need to shout it from the rooftops, it'll get around on its own."

"Yeah we were kinda shitty at keeping that secret last time, weren't we?" he laughed.

"Yeah pretty shitty. I just don't want to make a big deal about it."

"That's fine by me," he leaned in and kissed her. "C'mon time for bed."

She slipped off at his lap and then sent him a flirtatious glance over her shoulder. "For bed?"

"You heard me."

She smirked and walked ahead of him to the bedroom of the bus, exactly how she'd remembered it. The light brown comforter and forest green silken sheets, not overly personalized, but just a bit of Seth. She took her side of the bed and he didn't protest, even though he'd probably spent most of the last couple of months without having to choose. Unbuttoning her jeans, she slipped them off and folded them back in her duffle. His eyes were on her, she could tell without looking up, and she missed that burn to be perfectly honest. Lifting her shirt over her head, she caught them, locked on her as he undressed too.

"Keep that on?" he asked as she wrapped her hands around to the clasp of the bra. "Leave a little bit for me."

"To sleep?"

"Now now," he smiled smugly, lying back on his side in a pair of boxer briefs. "You knew where this was going. C'mere."

Sasha rolled her eyes but obliged, climbing onto his lap and tangling her hands in his hair.

"I like it," he said in a husky voice.

"Like what?

"This," he ran his hands over the soft triangle cups and she shuttered. "You told me I couldn't make comments that time."

"I did."

"Well now I can, and I like it. It's my favorite color."

"Your favorite color is called Fresh Sage?"

"On you it is," he pressed his lips to her and nipped it ever so slightly. It sent a shiver down her spine that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She dragged her hands down to his toned chest, running her fingertips over his pecs. But his hands were on her wrists suddenly, forcing them down.

"I don't think so," he growled and smirked at her surprised expression.

"What're you up to?"

He bit his lip, "I think, tonight you're gonna give into me."

"Oh is that right?"

"That's right. I think you're gonna be nice and let me do what I want," he slipped his hands under her bra and rubbed her with calloused fingertips.

She felt her breath catch but returned his smirk. She wasn't about to let him win easy. "And why would I do that?"

"Because when you're begging for it, oh at trust me, you'll be begging for it, we both know just how good I can give it to you." His thumbs baited her, running circles around her nipples.

"You are such a tease."

"Do as I say," he whispered in her ear. "I'll make it well worth your while."

"I can flip this on you so fast-"

"Oh but you won't. Not tonight."

She sighed, it was true. For all his talk, it wasn't like he was some god of the bedroom. But he knew what got her wound up, he knew what buttons to push, and just how hard. He knew her. Better than anyone.

"Just don't ask me to call you Heavyweight Rollins, okay? I'm embarrassed for you."

"Ha ha ha. Deal. Kiss on it?"

Leaning in for the deep kiss he offered her, she hardly even noticed him toying with her bra. The straps slid off her shoulders and his hands were wandering down the exposed skin.

"Mmm…" she closed her eyes and leaned into the feeling of his rough hands moving gently on her.

"Oh you like that, do you?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Aw I won't take it away."

"Yes, you will."

He grinned, "you're right, I will."

With that he slipped his fingertips under, there wasn't much fabric covering her in the first place. He ran circles around them again, teasing until she groaned. She could hear him cackling and hungrily found his abs with her hands.

"Uh-uh," he took a break from taunting her to push them back down. "What did I say?"

"But Seth…" she cried, trailing kisses up and down his neck, trying to tempt him. She'd forgotten how much she loved the feeling of his skin on her lips.

"This is my time baby," he whispered in her ear, "and trust me, I'm enjoying it. Are you," he grazed her nipples with his thumbs and a moan escaped her, "enjoying it?"

"Maybe…" she whispered.

A sensation ran through her entire body as she felt him pinch her between his finger and thumb. She let out a loud crying moan.

"How about now?"

"Fuck. Yes, yes just give me more."

"More?" he went back to teasing.

"Oh fuck you."

"I told you, you're gonna beg first."

She pushed into his hands and down on the bulge underneath her body.

"Ooh, that's helping your case,"

"How about this?" she pressed her lips just bellow his ear, a sensitive spot on him.

He buckled a bit underneath her, and she smiled, knowing she had him in her grasp. Pushing her upright he told her to close her eyes and she didn't fight it this time. Once she felt his lips on her cleavage, she knew it was the right call. A quick flick came under it, she gasped. Then a longer, slower lick, and for that, she moaned. He wouldn't be satisfied with it though. Her hands were running up and down his back, her defenses starting to fade. She felt his teeth nipping at her lightly and she cried out, her hands jumping to his hair. He kissed it and pulled his head away, rubbing her gently.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" he asked, her eyes fluttering open to meet his big brown ones.

"Isn't that the point?"

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, close your eyes then. I don't play favorites."

Biting her lip she did as he asked and he moved to the other side, repeating the process. First a flick, then a slow lick, and a light nibble. This time, she cried out his name, and she could feel him smiling as he kissed her. He unclasped the bra and tossed it to the side. Her lips were, on his feverishly.

"Touch me," she whispered in his ear.

"You'll be sore if I give you too much," he responded, kissing her neck as she melted. "I'll hear about it for a week."

"Then touch me somewhere else."

"Is that a command or a plea?" he teased, "cause we both know only one's gonna get you want you want."

"Seth…" she whined.

"Say it."

"Please. Please touch me."

"Why?"

She was in a huff, but the desire was too strong to let her pride stand between it.

"Because I'm yours, all yours."

"That's right," he smirked, running a hand up her thigh and rubbing once he made contact with her panties. "Oh fuck, someone's ready to go."

"You're such a little shit, Rollins," she managed, breathily.

"Shh," he rubbed in circles as she moaned and kissed his face.

Slowly, he moved her off his lap and onto the bed. Crawling on top of her, he tugged down the panties, and tangled his hands in her long hair. The heat from his body transferred onto her and she moaned, moving hers under him.

"Turn around," he whispered. "You've earned it."

"Oh shut up," she said, a smile sneaking onto his face.

"Don't lie, it's your favorite. C'mon," he tapped at her thigh and she slowly turned onto her hands and knees. "Today, Banks."

She laughed a positioned herself, her heart beating out of her chest. As he wiggled inside of her, she let out a loud cry, grasping at the sheets. He linked his arms under hers, pulling her up on her knees to meet his body.

"Oh Seth…"

"How do I feel?" he purred in her ear.

"So good…so so good,"

"Yeah?" she could hear the grin in his voice.

"Oh don't get cocky."

"Ha ha ha,"

His hands moved up to her chest, squeezing her and she pressed her ass against him in response. He kissed her neck and she brought her hand back behind her to hold on to the back of his head as they grinded against each other.

"Harder," she whispered.

"Harder?" he teased.

"Enough," she giggled, "c'mon, please?"

"I need a better angle for that, sweetheart," he pushed her back down on all fours. "Aw much better. Much better angle."

"Shut up,"

"Shh," he moved her hair to one side and leaned into her ear. "How much harder baby?"

"How about," she turned her head to look at him, best she could. "I'll tell you if it's too hard."

He bit his lip and it sent a wave through her in anticipation. His thrusts got faster and harder, his hands tangling in her hair as she met his pace and rigor. Dropping them to her shoulders, he held her tightly towards him, pounding into her. She cried out his name and that seemed to just give him motivation.

"That's right, baby," he said breathily. "Oh! Fuck."

"You alright up there?"

"Shh. Say my name again," he said with a particularly rough thrust.

"Oh is that what you want?" she teased.

He let out a growl and beat into her fast. "Say. My name."

"Oh god that's good."

"Say it," he eased up on her and she whined.

"Seth…Oh Seth…" she moaned.

"There we go," he gave it to her hard again. "And who do you love?" he teased.

"You." She rolled her eyes even though he wouldn't see.

"Say it," he purred. "I wanna hear you moan it."

"I love you," she moaned again. "I love you, Seth."

"Oh I love you too, Sasha," and as he said it she felt him shaking and coming undone behind her. He slunk down, collapsing on her back and groaned.

She giggled and pulled away, letting him fall onto the pillows, exhausted.

"Sorry," he murmured once he caught his breath. He played with the end of his hair.

"It's okay. It happens," she turned and nuzzled his nose.

He chuckled at it, and whispered, "can I do anything for you?"

"I'm exhausted," she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "You can owe me one."

"Was it good at least?"

"It was great."

"Great?"

"It was fantastic oh my god," she laughed, rolling out of the bed to find her panties. "Your damn ego. You know you talk too much."

"Yeah well," he leaned his head back into his hands, "gets you going. Don't lie."

She slipped his tshirt over her head and crawled back next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad we're doing this."

"Yeah?'

"Mhmm."

"Me too."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: quick warning just in case, sex scene at the end contains (almost comically light) bondage. If that isn't your jam you can probably skip over it (TL;DR they have sex wow) and the athletic tape may not make an appearance again :)

XXX

It was one of her few true days off, they were rare now that she was a major brand ambassador. Sasha never thought she'd be so excited to do laundry. But there she was, in a sports bra and shorts, and surrounded by warm clean clothes on her bed on a Thursday night.

Her phone buzzed with an incoming Facetime from Seth. She smiled and accepted, his eager face coming up on her screen. He coughed and tried to hide it.

"Hey Sash,"

"Hey hold on," she popped the phone into her iHome on the bedside table. "Can you see me okay?"

"Oh I can see you just fine,' his voice was thick.

She rolled her eyes, "I wrestle in less."

"I know," he was smirking.

"Did you have a point?"

"Yeah actually," he smiled and adjusted his thick frame glasses. She liked those, never really got to see them. "Friday we start the WrestleMania Tour,"

"Uh huh," she glanced over, folding yet another Legit Boss tshirt.

"So we're gonna be on the road a lot."

"Yeah,"

He bit his lip, he hated it when she made him do the asking. "You wanna come along with me?"

She laughed, "yeah alright."

"Good. Cancel your hotel room."

"You cancel yours," she retorted.

"Alright, I'll cancel mine." Seth looked over his shoulder, shouting towards someone in the background, she could just make it out. "You just waltzing into my house now?"

"Shut up," Brandon came into view of Seth's phone, "I came to pick up Kevin." He paused as he leaned on the back of the sofa behind Seth. "Hey Sasha."

"Hi Brandon, how're ya?"

"Good, good," he smiled sweetly, but Seth was easily annoyed.

"Oy. Don't stare."

Brandon looked over at Seth and laughed. Returning his gaze to Sasha he said, "he's so jealous."

"Don't I know it," she laughed.

"Here," he said to Seth, "you go get Kevin together. I'll entertain your girlfriend."

Seth pulled the phone out of his reach. "No, I'll just call her back,"

"Oh c'mon, go," Brandon pushed him playfully. "I won't steal your girl."

"Fine," he grumbled, "I'll just be a minute."

"Yeah yeah," she laughed as he handed her over to Brandon.

"How's it going?" He asked, taking Seth's seat on the sofa.

"Pretty good, got my day off, no contacts no makeup. It's great."

"Oh yeah, Seth loves those days, no contacts no makeup," they both laughed and he looked over his shoulder, "hey listen. I know how Seth can be,"

"Yeah, me too."

"I've seen it since the first time he kissed a girl,"

"Jenna."

"Yeah...yeah, it was Jenna. That's not important, I'm saying he can be a bit of a self-sabotaging idiot. But I've also seen how much he can love when he's not getting in his own way. So I just want you to know that your faith isn't wasted on him."

"Yeah," she smiled at the screen, "I know that."

"I'm really glad it's you. You're good for him."

"He's good for me. Some days."

Brandon laughed, "he'll get his shit together. Is he bringing you round here anytime soon?"

"You'd have to ask him."

"Ask me what? Seth was in the background again, the little Yorkie in his arms and a bag of stuff on his shoulder.

"You bringing her home? As your girlfriend this time?"

Seth was fully in the frame again, looking off to the side. "Maybe after Mania."

"I'd like that." She said, glancing back.

"Me too," he smiled at her. "I gotta finish up packing for tomorrow, I'll see you in Jersey?"

"See you,"

"Alright. I love you."

Her eyes flickered up. He hadn't said it before like that. A simple fact. He was waiting on her, she could see it all over his face.

"I love you too."

XXX

Friday night he caught her eye at catering and smiled. She nodded for him to come over, and though he hesitated because of who she was sitting with, he made his way back there with his dinner.

"Hey guys,"

"Seth," Xavier said, keeping his tone measured.

"How's it going champ? You gonna bring that title home to Up Up Down Down at Mania?" asked Big E as he took a bite of the chicken dish.

"We'll have to see," he bit his lip. Something big was coming. "SmackDown won the Rumble, that's the only reason I'm in the conversation right now."

"Big Match John can't be denied," she said.

"Think he'll get 16?"

"Probably, his clock is winding down," Kofi commented, "you younglings don't know how hard it can be at our age."

"Yeah well, Kevin and I will put on a good showing."

"I'm looking forward to it," Sasha nodded.

"Thanks," he smiled at her and she felt her face flush.

The boys started talking about how they were set to drop the belts to The Club. It wasn't a secret, it'd been leaked by someone backstage about a month ago. WWE thought about swerving, but the fact was their time was up. Engrossed in the conversation, she felt something on her back. His arm had been leaning on the back of her chair, and now his hand was playing with the end of her ponytail. So much for subtle. She glanced around, Kofi and Big E hadn't noticed, but Xavier was in the perfect spot, and his eyes had narrowed on Seth. Sasha sent Seth a side-glance and he dropped it, he knew better than to push her.

A while later, they'd finished their dinner and Seth looked down at his phone.

"I gotta get changed, opener tonight."

"Alright, good luck," she smiled.

"Kofi, Woods, E, good seeing you guys,"

He paused, looking down at Sasha, maybe waiting for her to give the green light to kiss in front of them. She didn't, but she also didn't mind when he smiled at her specifically and told her he'd see her later. His hand grazed the end of her ponytail again, though no one other than Xavier seemed to notice as she blushed.

As he walked away, Xavier looked over at Kofi and Big E. "Why don't you guys go along, I'll catch up."

"We've got a good 20 minutes…" started Kofi, but Xavier gave him a look and the two of them went off together.

There was a moment of awkward silence betweent hem before he spoke.

"Sash."

"I don't want a lecture," she came out swinging, knowing this had been coming for a long time.

"Tough shit."

"Woodsy I know you've got this big brother thing going on,"

"Damn right I do."

"I can take care of myself."

"What exactly has he done to earn this?"

"I don't think that's how forgiveness works."

"There's forgiveness and then there's putting your heart back into the hands of the man who ripped it out in the first place."

"Xavier-"

"He's bound to hurt you again, you see that, don't you?"

"Maybe, or maybe he'll do better this time. He knows he's on his last chance."

"You really wanna take that risk?"

"Yeah, I really do."

He leaned back in his chair, sighing heavily. "You sleeping with him?"

"Woods!"

"Well, there's my answer."

"Why do you care?"

"Because that's how he suckered you in from the beginning."

She scoffed. "With his dick? You really think that little of me?"

"You really think that little of yourself?"

"Oh I know you are not calling my self-worth into question."

"You know how he is. We all know it. I get it, okay? He's charming and he makes you laugh. But is that really worth letting him make you cry?"

"You talk like you know everything about this and you don't," she responded, crossing her arms and looking down. Quietly, she spoke again, "Seth was convinced that there was an ulterior motive to how you felt about him."

He looked at her, keeping her gaze.

"Is there any truth to that?" she asked.

"No. I'm looking out for you. Someone has to."

With that, he got up and left her by herself, sigh deeply. It had gone about as well as she could've hoped it to go, honestly. But she really didn't want to lose Xavier over this.

He caught up to her later, while she was watching Seth's main event match on a monitor.

"Hey," he took the seat next to her on the production crate. "You mad at me?"

She glanced over at him. "I mean…"

"I'm just trying to stop him from hurting you."

"That's not your job."

"I know," he sighed. "Look, if you wanna be with him, I won't try to stop you."

"Good."

"But I don't have to like him."

She laughed, "yeah, but it would be nice."

"Yeah, well. Seth and me can figure out our shit on our own. I'm not gonna pretend we're cool for your sake."

"I guess that's fine."

"And if he hurts you again, I will beat him up."

"Oh, Woodsy," she shook her head.

"What? Do you not think I can take him?"

"Well…"

"Why? Cause he's a main eventer? Because CROSSFIT?"

"He's in really good shape…"

"I'm not listening to this," he laughed. "Look Sash, you're my best friend, and I'm the one who saw what you were like after he broke your heart. I just don't want to see you like that."

"I appreciate that, really."

"Let's just agree to disagree about him, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she held out her hand for a high five, he slapped it and brought her into a headlock, laughing.

"You'll always be my little sister," he said kissing the top of her head.

"You underestimate me," she responded.

XXX

Waiting for the elevator at the hotel, she glanced over her shoulder.

"Still afraid you'll get caught, Banks?" Seth teased.

"What? Oh, no, I just…"

"It's alright." The doors opened and they got in, he watched as the doors closed in front of him, mirroring back their faces. "This is gonna take some time," he said to her reflection. "I get that."

She looked up at him, "I'll get there."

"I know you will," he smiled as she led the way to her room or their room for that matter.

Lying down on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and sighed. She lay down next to him on her stomach and kissed his nose. He chuckled and pulled her into kiss, nipping at her lip as she moaned. She kissed back, deepening it and before he knew it she was on top of him, straddling him.

"Hello," he laughed, as she started pressing kisses in the crook of his neck.

"You said you owed me one," she reminded him.

"I did," his voice was husky. "What can I do for you?"

"You can shut up and let me have my fun," she pushed his hands down and held them tightly.

"Saaasha," he whined.

"You didn't really think you could to do it to me and I wouldn't do it back?"

"I made good I my end of the deal, didn't I?" he wiggled them free and touched her chest lightly, lifting her tshirt dress over her head.

"I don't really care, Rollins. Now stay down."

"There's some tape in my bag," he teased, "if you feel you need the to tie me up."

"Ha ha very funny."

"Wasn't a joke." He licked his lips, "And I'm not quite so obedient."

She bit her lip, reaching over to his bag on the floor.

"Outer pocket," he said and smirked when she pulled it out.

"Take off your clothes."

"Ask nicely," he teased, again. They both knew where this would end, with him wrapped around her finger. He was at least going to get her to work for it.

"Strip. Now." She tugged his sweats down and he helped her by kicking them off.

"That's more like it."

"Shirt."

He smirked and pulled it over his head. She pushed his hands behind his back and fumbled with the tape, binding them. Her breathing was uneven, and it made him chuckle.

"You nervous?"

"No I'm-" her face was next to him, looking over his shoulder, and she blushed.

"You never done this before?" he chuckled again, "that's alright, I haven't in a while."

"In a while?"

"I mean, this is tame, but you still don't really ask strangers for it."

She laughed, nervously, moving her hands back to his chest.

"Hey, don't be nervous," he said softly, "you can tell me if you ever want to try it yourself, I won't ask."

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course. Just cause I like it doesn't mean you have to. Plus, you were such a good girl the other night," he smirked, "it's not necessary. Now you said you wanted to have your fun?"

"Alright," she pushed him up against the pillows, kissing his cheek.

"Mmm." He groaned and pushed against her as her hands wandered over his bare chest and shoulders. Her fingertips grazed his nipples and he shuddered, "aw fuck, baby."

"Shh," she was grinding on him and running her hands through his hair. He smiled and leaned back, letting her go to work.

Just to tease him, she reached around and unclasped her bra, letting it fall off of her. His eyes widened.

"Oh shi-let me touch you."

"Nope," she giggled. "You don't have much tolerance, do you?"

"That's why you have to tie me up. But really, you should untie me."

"Not happening," she ran her hands through his hair again and just barely grazed his chest with hers.

"Fuck!"

"What did I say?"

"Don't tease me too hard too fast, Banks, you might regret it."

"Oh I don't think I will." Her hand was lightly stroking him above his boxers and he buckled under it. "Hmm you're getting there," she teased

"Don't think I can't feel how wet **you** are."

She smirked and responded by grinding against him roughly so that he groaned and focusing her kisses on the most sensitive spot on his neck. He felt a little bite and his breath caught.

"Oh marking me as your own, huh?" he stammered out, though it was all making him light headed. "I had to explain away those scratches from last week already."

"Shh, didn't I tell you that you talk too much?"

He bit his lip to keep from rambling. Her tongue trailed from his neck down his pecs and onto his abs, pushing him down flat. Teasing the waistband of his boxers she looked up at met his eye before pulling them ever so slowly down. It was killing him, he was throbbing as her fingertip swirled the head. This time, he didn't have to ask, because she knew it would get him riled up to see her press her finger to her mouth. He felt a shiver down his spine and an intense throb, watching her slowly drag it along those perfect lips.

"I swear to god if you make me lose it before I get to touch you, you'll be in for a wild night tomorrow."

"I'm just trying to outdo you," she smirked at him and returned to his abs. She traced them with her tongue and he wanted so badly to tangle his hands in her hair.

"You're doing it, you're doing it, fuck! Please, Sash, I gotta touch you.

"Mmm, getting closer."

She wasn't done playing with him yet, taking that tongue lower and lower as he hissed. Teasing him, she swirled it around and closed her lips around him, making his hips buck and collapse backwards, then she pulled away.

"Don't…" he whined.

This was getting out of hand. It was exactly what he wanted from her, but he couldn't take much more. He struggled against the tape, it wasn't hard to rip athletic tape, and she hadn't wrapped it too tightly. His breath hitched again as she pressed her lips to him, and he waited it out, knowing she would go for broke once she took him in her mouth. Eventually she did, and he held his breath, watching her, the sensation all over his body. She moaned over it and he took his opportunity, ripping the tape and rolling her onto her back as she yelped. He crawled over her, watching her eyes widen with excitement as she realized what had happened. His hands were on her chest, squeezing and rubbing. Thrusting in, she let out another loud moan and he smirked.

"I told you, you'd regret it."

"Oh I don't regret this at all," she purred, moaning at every motion he made. "But I wanna be on top."

"Anything for you, baby," he said rolling her over again and running his hands up her body. "I prefer this view anyway."


	12. Chapter 12

They'd tuckered themselves out throughout the night, knowing that the next town was close and there was no need to rush. There were much worse reasons to be up that late, anyway. When they eventually collapsed onto the bed, exhausted, he smiled at her and closed his eyes. She slipped out of the bed, collecting his shirt from the floor.

"You want pj's?" she asked over her shoulder as she found a pair of shorts from her bag.

"You kidding?" he responded, "I'm still burning." He leaned his head back, pulling the sheet up low on his waist, "you're a furnace."

"Well I'm freezing," she laughed from the bathroom as she washed her hands.

"You're always freezing," he murmured sleepily.

She crawled back in with him and nuzzled against his neck.

"I love you," she said. It was the first time she'd said it first and she could hear him smiling as he responded.

"I love you too."

She woke hours later to a knock at the door, and grumbled.

"It's your room," Seth reminded her, "you get it."

"Fiiiine," she rolled out and sleepily opened up the door. "Oh, hey…"

"Sash where you been? I've been calling you!" Xavier stood in the hallway, Jey Uso and Roman on his sides with his equipment.

"Oh, sorry I overslept, today's the-"

"Yeah you said we could use your room to film the finals of the tourney, c'mon we're wasting daylight," the three of them pushed into her room excitedly before she could protest.

She cringed as they stopped in their tracks seeing Seth in her bed.

"Oh shit!" Seth jumped and scrambled with the sheet, pulling it up higher with his eyes wide.

Xaiver looked from him back to Sasha, "of course."

"Guys let's just keep this civil…" Sasha tried.

"I think Seth can go back to his own room."

Seth sighed, "I don't have one."

Xavier laughed and rolled his eyes and Seth quickly tried to clean things up.

"Okay, okay, you guys drop the equipment here. Go downstairs, get some coffee, and we'll make ourselves…decent."

Sasha looked at him sympathetically, and then back to Xavier. He sighed and nodded, putting the Xbox down.

"Your usual?" he asked Sasha.

"Yeah…thanks."

"No problem," he shot one last dirty look at Seth before the three of them left the room.

Sasha riffled through her bag for clothes and Seth watched her before chuckling.

"I don't think I'm getting a coffee."

"I'm sorry, I thought things were getting better."

"It's not on you," he came up behind her, his hands around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Don't get too excited,"

"Me? Never."

She slipped into her exercise clothes to sneak in an hour at the gym before they left for Manhattan.

"Help me with the bed," she said, grabbing one corner of the sheets that Seth had thrown off of himself.

He took the other side and folded it neatly back into place when a knock came at the door. Seth sent her a glance but didn't ask her to get it, opening up to Xavier, Jey, and Roman carrying in their coffee. Roman handed him a hot black coffee and shrugged as Xavier hardly looked at him. She couldn't really blame him for how he was treating Seth, she'd done just about the same to the last girl he'd been with, a cute PH.D candidate who had no clue what his life really entailed. Cold shoulders were par for the course. Xavier handed her latte to her before he set up.

"We can pull that chair over," he told the guys, nodding to the desk as he plugged in the Xbox.

"I'll can sit on the bed," Roman offered, plopping down next to Sasha.

"Good," said Jey, "cause I am not sitting on those two's love nest."

"Yeah I'm with you," Xavier called over his shoulder as he set up the camera and positioned the TV.

"Well then I guess you can stand," Seth shrugged and sipped his coffee. Xavier didn't respond.

Roman tried to break the awkward silence, laughing, "I've seen worse with them."

"Oh my god," Sasha got up and helped Xavier with his camera.

"Oh c'mon baby girl, are we not laughing about that yet?" He was laughing and looked over at Seth who burst out laughing.

"Wait, what?" asked Jey.

"Alright," Roman said, "Sorry Sasha, this is happening. So when those two were sneaking around…"

She rolled her eyes and tried not to pay attention to them. In a low voice, she leaned into Xavier's ear and asked, "would it kill you to be a little more friendly?"

"I promised you civil, not friendly,"

"Woods…"

"Ask your boyfriend. I will when he will."

XXX

They filmed the episode of Up Up Down Down, Seth and Xavier pretending to be chill for the camera. Roman came out victorious and Seth shook his hand, telling the camera that he was passing the crown.

"Obviously, I couldn't compete this year because it's just unfair to everyone else."

"Obviously," Roman rolled his eyes.

"Alright that is it guys," Said Xavier, "we have a NEW Madden Champion of the Wooooorld. Roman Reigns! Follow your boy…" He finished the closer and turned off the camera. "Thanks for letting us use your room, Sash,"

"Anytime Woodsy," she responded, helping him pack up.

"We'll see you guys tonight," Jey nodded as they walked out.

"I'll catch up with you guys," said Roman, letting the door close behind the two of them. He took the chair and sat on it backwards, leaning in and looking at the two of them. "So why didn't either of you tell me this was back on?"

Seth laughed and finished his coffee, "we figured it would get around."

"Well it seems to be working. You two are shit at keeping secrets."

"It's not a secret, Roman," Sasha said, "we just don't wanna make a big deal about it."

"It is a big deal. Sasha, you realize how long he's been pining over you?"

"Alright, alright," Seth interjected, "do we really need to talk about how pathetic I am?"

"Not pathetic," she kissed his cheek, "cute."

"You've wanted this for months. I'm happy for you," Roman said earnestly. "For both of you."

XXX

At Madison Square Garden, Sasha paced back and forth in the women's locker room. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous, but there she was. The door opened and Bayley walked in, smiling.

"Hey dude," she said, putting her bag down on the bench. She looked up at Sasha's face. "What's with you?"

"I'm back with Rollins," she blurted out.

"Oh!" said Bayley, surprised. "Okay."

"Yeah I um…I thought you'd wanna hear it from me."

"Why do you look like you just told me you're dating my ex?" Bayley laughed, "You know that feud over him was fake, right?"

Sasha giggled but took a deep sigh and said, "I know he's made a lot of mistakes and that he's not exactly prince charming but… I wanna give him another chance. I know you guys don't love him…"

"I don't have to, you do."

She blushed and nodded.

"I'm not mad…did you think I'd be mad?"

"Maybe a little."

"Sash, c'mon. I am on call 24/7 if he need an ass kicking, and other than that, I'm here for you."

"I love you," she laughed, giving Bayley a side hug.

"Have you told Charlotte?"

"She figured it out."

"Typical."

"Roman found out and was a little salty we didn't tell him."

"Ha, so what, is he-"

"Oh don't," she laughed and rolled her eyes, standing up to pick out her gear.

"Your boooooyfriend."

"I hate you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Happy?"

"As long as you are."

"New subject please? Excited for Mania?" They had worked Bayley in a parallel feud with Charlotte over the last month before Sasha's clean loss meant she could get back into the title conversation.

"My first one," Bayley grinned, "and I'm competing for the Raw Women's Championship, what are our lives right now?"

"Crazy. Utterly batshit crazy."

A while later, Seth was watching the opener on a monitor by himself. Things were still tense from the incident this morning, so he steered clear of the New Day boys.

"Hey bestie," a voice behind him came, he turned to see Bayley walking up and smiled.

"Hey bestie! How's it going," he asked, going along with the joke even though they'd retired it long ago.

"Pretty good, I love MSG."

"Yeah me too, I wish I could be out there in the crowd."

"I feel ya…so um I hear-"

"You heard Sasha took me back."

"Yeah,"

"I had a feeling that's what this was about," he crossed his arms and chuckled. "Is this my official warning?"

"Don't be silly, Seth. Look I love Sasha like she's my blood and flesh sister, all I want is for her to be happy," she smiled, "I see her around you, it doesn't take a lot of deduction to figure out how she feels about you."

"And I feel the same, really, I do."

"That's all that matters to me,"

"Good," he nodded.

"Oh but Seth?"

"Yeah…" he said nervously.

"If you break her heart again, I will break you in half," she was still smiling, "and don't think I can't because trust me, I'm capable of it."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're like…really scary?"

"Aw sweet talk won't get you out of this. We clear?"

"Yeah we're clear."

"Bye bestie," she said with a smirk, walking away.

XXX

"I'm home," he called into the hotel room the next night after drinks with Kevin and Sami.

"Home? She giggled, brushing her teeth in the bathroom while the shower ran.

"I'm hotel?" he laughed, leaning against the doorway and watching her, standing there in just a towel. "You can't take a shower right now."

"Why?"

"Cause I called dibs."

"No you didn't-"

"Dibs."

She rolled her eyes, "I know what you're doing."

"It's alright, if you're tired or,"

"I'm not," she leaned against the counter and flipped her hair to one side. "Just thought you would give me the common courtesy of a little foreplay."

"Foreplay?" he asked, his voice thick, and unbuckled his belt slowly. Her eyes met it and she bit her lip. "Maybe I should tease you a little bit?"

He pulled his shirt up over his head, watching as her eyes hungrily washed over him. Moving closer, he pinned her against the counter, guiding her hands to the zipper of his jeans. She was pulling at it feverishly and he let her at first. But once she started tugging down, he stopped her.

"Nah nah, if you want these down, I want something in return," he slipped his fingers under her towel, pulling it down every so little. He raised an eyebrow, "Do we have an understanding?"

She stuck her chest out and pulled him in by the hair to a deep, long kiss. Tugging down both his jeans and his boxers, she nipped at him lightly and he groaned, pushing against her.

"Get in there," she commanded.

He smiled against her lips and pulled the towel down, letting it pool on the floor. His hands wandered over her body, pulling her into the shower. She giggled, running her hands through his hair.

"We haven't done this in a while," she whispered as he hoisted her up against the shower wall, pushing in carefully.

"That's a mighty shame." He smirked and let her wrap her legs around his waist. "You good?"

"Oh I'm fantastic," she moaned.

XXX

He lay on the bed as she finished her shower, her actual shower. She'd kicked him out after they'd finished so she could actually wash her hair. Running his hands through his hair, he grinned and let out a deep sigh.

"What time do you need to be up?" she asked, coming back out of the bedroom in the towel again.

"Ughhh Philly's about 2 hours? 7:30 probably."

"You've got promotional stuff to do?"

"So much. We should be on the road by like 9:30 and I need a run."

"Can I come?" She pulled his shirt over her head.

"Oh my run?" he looked over at her, surprised.

"It's okay if you like the alone time, you know, to think."

"I mean…yeah I do but… I can still think with you running next to me."

"You always kick my ass when I train with you. I could use it."

"Someone might see us…"

"I don't care about that."

"Alright. 8:00, Central Park?"

"You're on."

He rolled over and smiled as she turned off the light. When she crawled into the bed, he pulled her into his arms and thought that he might never be as happy as he was in that moment.

In the morning, he watched as she braided her hair in the mirror. Her Tapout athletic clothes tight to her body.

"I'll be done in a sec,"

"Take your time," he said, his eyes grazing over her sports bra.

"Hey, do you care about someone seeing us?"

"Nah, of course not. But having the world in your business isn't easy… why, you bailing?"

"Actually," she tied off the braid and smiled. "I thought maybe we'd give them something to talk about."

"Oh yeah?" he raised an eyebrow.

She walked over to her duffle and pulled a tshirt over her head. He couldn't help but grin as she turned around in his "Seth Freaking Rollins" shirt.

"You're one devious chick Sash,"

"Are we going? We're behind schedule."

"Yeah yeah,"

He followed her out of the hotel and across the street. Central Park wasn't far from them, when they got to the beginning of the trail, he popped in his earbuds and let the world melt away from him. They jogged along the path, her running to his right, and every so often she looked over and smiled. He liked that, getting to spend time with her, no-pressure. It wasn't like relationships were easy. But this stuff, watching Netflix with her in bed and running side by side, that felt so natural.

A few people recognized them, he was used to that during runs. Fans usually weren't fast enough to keep up with him, but sometimes he'd catch someone taking a picture with their phones. It was just part of being in a big city. Honestly, he was just glad TMZ hadn't caught up to him yet. There was one "reporter," if that's what they were called, who must've been a fan as a kid because he was constantly chasing wrestlers down when they were in New York or LA.

Nodding to him after making a loop, Sasha pulled her earbuds out. He did the same and smiled at her.

"You good?"

"Yeah, don't wanna exhaust myself, I have a match tonight."

"Works for me," he led the way back to hotel. "Who are you facing tonight?"

"Summer I think." She sighed, she was definitely disappointed she wouldn't be fighting for the title at Mania. "But Nia's gonna interrupt after the match and beat me up so that's good."

"It's good to get beaten up?" he laughed.

"Oh shut up," she laughed, "it'll get me into Mania, it's good."

"I know it's harder for you guys."

She shrugged, "there just aren't that many spots, you know?"

"But you've got one." They stopped at Seth's rental car, he retrieved her handbag from the trunk and handed it to her, "I'll drive."

"You spoil me," she smirked, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Don't you forget it."

He could see her watching him out of the corner of his eye as they crossed the George Washington Bridge back to New Jersey. Eventually, he sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Hmm? Nothing."

"You look like you wanna say something."

"Me? Nope…no…"

"C'mon, out with it."

"What are you not telling me?" she asked with a sly smile. Damn she was good.

"Sasha baby, I tell you everything."

"Uh huh."

He glanced over at her knowing smirk. "Everything I'm allowed to tell you."

"There it is."

"I would if I could, really. I'd love to talk to you about it."

"Oh c'mon! I won't tell anyone."

"You better not," he sighed. "Especially Hunter or anyone else who would kick my ass over it."

"Just tell me!"

"Finn's returning, it's gonna be a triple threat."

"What?" she jumped up straight in her seat. "I thought his injury was worse than they thought."

"It was, 180-degree tear, he should've been out close to a year," he glanced over and smiled, "but he's back."

"Wow. Oh my god, do you think Becky knows?"

"You better not tell her."

"I didn't say I was gonna tell her, I just wonder if she knows."

"She will after tonight. They're starting to tease it."

"Really?"

"Just barely. But yeah." He smiled, "you excited?"

"Yeah I'm excited!"

"Well I better not catch you looking too much."

"What's too much?" she teased.

"I'm not answering that."

Sasha laughed at looked out the window on the highway. After a moment she looked back at his smirking face.

"What now?"

"How'd you figure that out?"

"I know you. I know your tells."

"Yeah you do."

"Keeps you in line," she teased, winking.

He sighed, "purposing to you is gonna be a nightmare, isn't it?"

She paused for a moment, surprised at his forwardness. Clearing her throat she said, "Damn right."


	13. Chapter 13

Sasha sat in a corner of the backstage area as a match went along on the monitor. She typed on her phone, trying to contain her excitement.

"Who're you texting with that smile?" Seth was above her suddenly, a knowing smirk on his face.

"What? Oh, no one."

"Saaasha."

"It's another man-"

"It's Becky isn't it?"

"Nope just…asking for dirty pictures."

"Oh yeah? What's his name, this side-dick of yours?"

"Uh-" Sasha blushed and burst out laughing.

"You promised me you wouldn't tell her!"

"I didn't tell her anything, I just asked if she was watching tonight,"

"You'll be the end of me, Banks," He laughed and sat down next to her.

"I don't want her to miss it."

"Yeah I know. Just be careful, alright? That's my ass on the line."

"I promise."

"Good," he kissed her quickly on the cheek. "By the way, your little scheme worked."

"Which one?"

He chuckled and scrolled through his phone before handing it to her. It was a stub of an article on some dirt-sheet. She read it aloud.

"Seth Rollins and Sasha Banks were spotted this morning going for a run in Central Park, Banks wearing Rollin's newest merchandise," she laughed. "The pair are well-documented friends, but with reports of them traveling together, it could be an indication that they're involved. "

"You wanted to give them something to talk about, they're talking."

"That they are."

"Still don't care?"

"Still don't care."

"Good," he smiled, "I gotta go change, but uh," he dropped his voice low, "if you're after dirty pictures…" he smirked

"Oh, Seth baby," she shook her head, cringing.

XXX

She had Summer Rae in the Bank Statement and took a look out to the crowd. It was always amazing to her, the feeling of all those people cheering. Summer slammed her hands into the mat, tapping out, and Sasha let her go. She took a mic and looked out again.

"Let's be real guys, that's exactly what should've happened to Emma last month. I should've had her tapping." She sighed, "but that's not what happened, and Emma beat me clean. That means Bayley will be facing Emma alone at WrestleMania. And that means I am gonna need an opponent because no way is the Boss sitting out WrestleMania. Which is why tonight, I am issuing an open challenge, if anyone back there thinks they can hang with a former Women's Champion and a future Hall of Famer, bring it."

Nia's music hit and there was a collective gasp and the boos began.

"Oh sweetheart," Nia said, walking down to the ring, "didn't anyone tell you to be careful what you wish for?"

"You wanna fight me at Mania, Nia?"

"No, Sasha, I wanna destroy you at Mania."

Her eyes narrowed, but she held out a hand to Nia. Suddenly she was being lifted up like it was nothing and slammed right to the floor. She reeled in pain as Nia continued the attack. The last hit was a big Leg Drop. The crowd was on their feet booing, and Nia took the mic back again.

"See you in Orlando, babe."

Sasha came through the curtain and found Seth waiting for her. He smiled at her.

"Good match,"

"Thanks," she let him pull her into a hug. "It's kind of a consolation prize."

He kissed the top of her head. "Don't you worry about that," he looked up at the monitor, they were playing a video package for him and Kevin. "I'm on in a sec. You behave yourself."

"No promises. Have a good match," she smiled as she walked off and he rolled his eyes.

Chris and Kevin passed her as she exited the area, they nodded to her as she smiled and walked passed.

"You tell her?" Chris asked immediately.

Seth sighed, "everyone will know it about 10 minutes anyway."

Chris shook his head, "and I thought I was weak when it came to women."

"Alright, alright."

"So things are worked out between you?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah they're getting there."

He nodded his head, "good. Maybe now you'll quit bitching."

"Unlikely," interjected Chris.

"Am I the butt of every joke?"

"Most of them," Chris laughed. "Look alive,"

Seth's music hit and he nodded to them, walking out to a crowd of cheers. He looked around the arena and grinned. As he stood up on the ropes, he thought about what was about to happen and took a deep breath. It was bittersweet. This was supposed to be his WrestleMania, and in a way it was, but in another way, it wasn't.

Chris and Kevin made their way back down the ramp and Seth taunted him. Chris ducked under the ropes and the two locked up. He always enjoyed working with Chris, he was a veteran, a future Hall of Famer, and a good worker on the whole. It went on for a few minutes, back and forth, before Kevin stuck his nose in. Chris locked in the Walls of Jericho, and as Seth scratched for the ropes, Kevin pulled them back. After a moment of Kevin's behavior, the lights started pulsing, and Finn's heartbeat sounds began. Kevin let go of the ropes and looked nervously towards the top of the ramp as the crowd went wild. Seth took advantage to get the rope-break, and then hit Seth with the Pedigree while he was distracted. He smiled as the bell rang. Standing up, he to looked over at the ramp, where Finn never appeared, and nodded.

XXX

The two of them boarded the bus that night, it would be a longer ride to Cincinnati and she was eager to get some sleep on it. She had snuggled in on his bed, texting Becky again, when Seth came in from his shower.

"Do I need to take your phone away?" he teased.

"I'm not telling her anything!"

"I'm not sure I believe you," he climbed onto the bed with her.

Leaning in for a kiss, she enjoyed the feeling of his lips for a moment. That ended as soon as she felt him sneak her phone from her hand.

"SETH!"

"I told you not to tell her."

"Give it back."

"Come and get it," he grinned holding it above her reach.

She smiled slyly and climbed onto his lap. Her lips grazed his neck while she grasped for the phone. He managed to keep it away from her and she kept trying to distract him.

"Alright if we're doing this then," he smirked. In an instant, she was under his body. A hand held hers together above his head, the other teasing her phone above her face.

"Promise me you won't tell her anything."

"I promise."

"Are you sure?" he asked, teasing his lips over hers.

"Yes,"

He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth.

"Fair enough," he whispered, his voice thick and husky. He put the phone on the bedside table.

Sneaking his free hand under her tank top, he snapped her bra clasp. She let a murmur escape as his hand wandered. He pushed up the material and let his tongue trail over her body.

She giggled, "give me my hands back,"

"Why?"

"Because you love it when I hold onto your hair."

"Unconvinced," he moved to the other side and she gasped. "Beg for it."

"Ha, no."

"Fine by me," he smirked at her and let his free hand down to slip under her leggings.

Pushing in a singular finger lightly, he met her eyes with a daring look. She moaned as he started pumping in and out, wanting so badly to touch him. He knew exactly what she liked, picking his pace up as soon as she gave him the green light.

"Alright alright! Please?" she asked breathily.

"Please what?" he taunted, sneaking in another finger to her.

She groaned. "Please give me my hands back. I wanna touch you."

"That's more like it," he let go of her hands and returned them to her chest. Her hands tangled in his hair and it felt so good. He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "you want more, baby?"

"Yeah but I'm not begging."

He chuckled, pulling his shirt over his head. "No need."

Their clothes were left in puddles on the floor of the bus as they crawled under the covers, giggling like teenagers. He pressed his lips to hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They could hear the rain pounding on the roof, and she sighed, loving the relaxing feeling of his body on hers. He pushed in slowly, like he was reading her mind, knowing exactly what she needed right now.

"Mmm, this is nice," she whispered as he gave her slow, long thrusts.

"Change of pace is good sometimes," he groaned.

"You're exhausted."

"I'm exhausted," he nodded and then laughed. "But not too exhausted to give you it nice, slow, loving," he kissed her cheek, "wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

He nuzzled on her soft spot on her neck and held his thrust where she was most sensitive. She let out a moan, collapsing back into the bed. Holding onto his hair, she met his movements. The two of them went for as long as they could manage, using up every ounce of energy they had left. Eventually, he collapsed onto her and kissed her ear.

"I think that's it for me, baby. You okay?"

"I'm satisfied," she ran a hand through his hair. "But I might want it rough and overwhelming next time."

He laughed, kissing her lightly, "I might just be jonesing for it like that too."

Rolling over he pulled the comforter up to his chest and smiled at her. She reached over to the phone where he had left it. There was a message from Becky, almost an hour ago, saying Finn wouldn't tell her anything but she was hoping it meant Mania. Sasha laughed, texting back.

 _Sorry, got caught up. Yeah hopefully!_

Her phone buzzed as Becky responded.

 _Caught up? ;-)_

She laughed again.

"Baby?" he laughed and looked at her suspiciously.

"Nothing, nothing!" She looked over and blushed, "Bex is always onto us. I don't know how she does it sometimes."

"Well probably just cause we're constantly," he nuzzled against her neck, "constantly having sex."

"It is not constantly," she laughed.

"It's pretty close to constantly," he smirked. "Hey before you fall asleep I wanted to ask you about something."

"Yeah?"

"We're in Chicago Wednesday to Thursday,"

"Uh huh."

"I know you have that signing in the morning, but I was gonna have dinner with the Brooks. Wanna come with?"

"The Brooks as in-"

"AJ and Punk. Thought you'd like that."

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in forever, that'd be great."

"Good, Thursday night. 7:30."

XXX

"I'm back," she called, walking through the door of their hotel room in Chicago. "You almost ready?"

"Almost," he was leaning into the mirror in the hotel room, a towel around his waist, putting in a contact.

She leaned up against the doorway. "Not even dressed, that's almost?"

"I don't take ten years to get dressed," he said blinking, "unlike…you." He stopped as he saw her and grinned.

"You've got ten minutes, there might be traffic," she smirked, standing there in her tight skinny jeans and an oversized sweater that draped casually off of her bare shoulder while her hair fell on the other side.

"Well I don't wanna go **now**."

She rolled her eyes, "this is your dinner. We're leaving in ten."

"Yes ma'am," he said throwing his towel down to the floor and walking past her with a smirk. Her eyes followed him.

A while later, the cab let them out in front of the restaurant AJ had picked out, a BBQ place downtown. Sasha rolled her eyes at him as he smiled at her.

"Told you we'd be late."

"And who's fault is that?" he smirked. "C'mon try to keep it in your pants, Banks."

He took her hand and walked her over to the table where their friends sat. "Hey guys!"

"Seth!" AJ stood up to hug him, "If you were gonna try to butter me up you should've gone with Bayley."

Seth laughed, "she wasn't available. You guys remember Sasha?"

"Hey girl," AJ hugged her as Seth shook her husband's hand.

"What are people calling you these days?" he asked.

"Eh, Phil is good," he nodded, "hey Sasha. I don't think we properly met,"

"It's good to," she smiled and they all sat down, "I've always been a fan."

"Thanks," he gave her a half smile.

"So what's good here?" Sasha opened her menu.

"Everything," AJ laughed, "but if you're on a cheat day and want some carbs, the chicken and waffles are pretty fantastic."

"Done."

They ordered and handed their menus to the waiter. AJ leaned in on her elbows and looked Seth in the eyes.

"Alright, let's hear it."

"What?" he laughed, "right to the chase then?"

"Yeah c'mon, give me the pitch."

"The pitch?" Sasha looked between them, confused.

He sighed, "Alright. I know Moline isn't exactly around the block."

"It's not, and I gave up my days of being on the road." AJ responded.

"But it's not far, and I'd only ask for a once a week, or even bi-weekly if that's all you can do. Look the women who we train at Black and Brave, they need a trainer who understands the challenges they're facing. I try, but I don't know what that's like. You're a good teacher, I saw you down in the Performance Center back when it opened, anyone who works with you benefits from it. Don't they, Sash?"

"Oh uh, yeah, yeah I loved our session."

"See. These women need someone who really gets it. You're the best in the business. I'm asking you to lend just a little bit of that talent and that skill to the next generation. They have so much potential but I'm not the right one to crack it."

AJ sighed and smiled. "My WWE contract-"

"Only prohibits you from performing, not from training. It's the same non-compete we all have. Please, AJ. Just think about it."

"Okay, I'll think about it."

"Thank you. Really, you have no idea,"

Phil looked from Seth to Sasha, "he's persuasive isn't he?"

"I'll say."

XXX

In the elevator of the hotel, he looked over at Sasha.

"You alright? You've been awful quiet."

"Uh, yeah."

"Saasha…" he groaned. He hated it when she held back.

"You kind of ambushed me there!" She pushed passed him into the hotel room and headed for the bathroom.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," he followed her, tying her hair up in the mirror. "Sash, seriously I just thought you'd like to see them."

"And you couldn't have told me it was a business dinner before?"

He sighed, "I just thought a friendly face would help-"

"Great. Glad to be of service," she grumbled.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I wanted you there because I thought it would get her to say yes, seeing someone she helped."

"I didn't even know you were asking her to become a trainer for you."

"I know. I should've told you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "I'm sorry. My ambition gets the best of me sometimes."

"Damn right," she laughed. "Why are you asking AJ though?"

"Those girls really need a role model, I can't provide what they need."

"And she's the best?"

"She's up there, she's something resembling local, and she's more available than the current roster. So yeah, she was my first thought."

"Your first thought? Not…not me?" her eyes flickered up to his in the mirror.

He sighed, "Saaasha,"

"Okay I get, it I can't always be your first call," she pulled out of his grasp and opened up her makeup remover.

"It's not that I don't want to, or that I don't think you'd be great at it. But you and I, we mix business and pleasure plenty as it is."

She rolled her eyes as she wiped the eyeliner off, "you had to phrase it like that?"

"It's true, isn't it? You'd really wanna work for me? Cause I sure as hell wouldn't want you to be my boss."

"You wouldn't be my boss," she laughed, "would you?"

"I sign the paychecks. The other guys handle operations, but I'm the major financial partner there. Which means everything,"

"Comes back to you," she finished for him.

"Exactly, and I know if things were reversed, I'd hate that."

"I'm a great leader," she giggled.

He nuzzled into her neck again, and spoke with a husky candor, "I'd be worried you'd ride me too hard."

"Oh my god," she laughed and pulled away, walking out of the bathroom. "You are insatiable."

"Hey," he followed her. "Enough joking. If you really want to, why don't you come in with me next time?"

"To the academy?" she pulled the sweater over her head.

"Yeah, now that I think about it," he smiled lightly, "there's a student who could really use your help. She's a lot like you."

"A lot like me?"

"Bold, crafty, tiny."

"TINY?"

"We have a few days off after Mania, no live shows until Sunday. Come home with me," he crawled into bed next to her and kissed her cheek, "have dinner with my parents, give my students a little lesson, snuggle up with my puppy in front of the fireplace,"

She giggled, "that's your idea of a romantic night is it?"

"It's heaven."

"It is."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah. I'll be there."


	14. Chapter 14

Monday, Sasha finished up her early morning workout in the hotel gym. She wiped the sweat from her brow and picked up her gym bag. Taking the elevator up to the lobby, she spotted Seth at the lounge, sipping on a cup of coffee. He waved her over.

"Hey Bryce, hoping we'd see you."

"Sasha!" he jumped up and hugged her, "beautiful as always."

"Oy," Seth pulled on his sleeve.

Bryce held his hands up, sitting back down, "just saying hello."

Seth offered her a seat, and she sat down next to him.

"So last town till Orlando huh?" Bryce asked. "I got tickets tonight."

"Axxess starts tomorrow. I can't wait." Sasha grinned, "that was my first WrestleMania town, my cousin took me when I was a kid."

Seth snickered, "nice humblebrag. She means Snoop."

Bryce laughed, "well I'm looking forward to seeing it."

"How's the gym been?"

"Good, we're talking about expanding into one of the Atlanta suburbs soon."

"Wow, that's great."

"Thanks," he smiled at her. "Trying to get Seth here to put up some cash."

"Not happening." He shook his head, "One business is headache enough."

"Just as an investor. Diversify your assets."

"Yes, a CrossFit gym and a wrestling CrossFit gym," Sasha laughed, "very diverse."

"Hey, you're supposed to be helping me out here, Sasha!"

"I stay in my lane."

"Yeah see Sasha does need to run CrossFit gyms, she gets paid to wear tight dresses," Seth winked.

"Hey! That's not fair. I'm still building a brand, you've got half a decade of a head start."

"Fair enough, though if I could get paid to wear tight dresses, I definitely would," Seth said with a laugh.

"Ew no," Bryce shook his head, "I've seen your legs."

"I have great legs!" Seth protested.

Sasha giggled, "well you two can debate the quality of Seth's legs, I gotta go grab a shower," she stood up and kissed the top of Seth's head. "We'll leave for the arena around 11?"

"Sounds good,"

"Good seeing you Bryce," she waved as she walked off.

"You too Sasha," he waited until she stepped onto the elevator before looking back to Seth. "Look at you two, all out in the open."

"Yeah well, I kinda screamed at her in front of everyone when we broke up. So not much of a point trying to sneak around once we got back together."

"Wow, classy."

"Don't be a dick," he shot Bryce a look over his coffee cup.

He threw up his hands, "Hey I played my hand. Well not an entire hand, thanks to you,"

"You threw an interception,"

"Because she was in the shower! Whatever, I'm not still trying to get her. It's just the principle."

"What was I supposed to do?" he leaned in, "I'm in love with that girl. Stupid, crazy, blinding love, and you were making a move."

"Seemed like it would've been easier to… I dunno, tell her?"

"Welcome to my life," Seth sighed, "jealousy is kind of our sticking point."

"Jealousy is always your sticking point. And she's a whole lot like you."

XXX

When he walked through the door of their room, Sasha was blow-drying her hair in a cotton robe. He leaned up against the doorway and smiled.

"What?" she laughed, meeting his eyes in the mirror.

"You're beautiful," he came up behind her and kissed her cheek, whispering, "and you're mine."

"This about Bryce?" she asked, pushing him away lightly so that she could get the angle on her hair.

"No, just a general observation."

"It's okay," she laughed, "he's flirtatious, I get it."

"We have similar taste in women. Always have."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"Ambitious, beautiful, witty, and," he ran his hands over her waist, "just a little bit dirty in bed."

"Baby." Her tone was stern, "I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

He backed up, "I can behave myself."

"Barely."

"Still counts, hey," he sat down on the bed, "I know you're kind of bummed about Mania."

"I'm not-"

"Sasha,"

She looked over and sighed, "Okay I'm a little bummed."

"Can I do anything?"

She giggled, "no, that's okay." She placed the hair dryer down and lifted her hair into a ponytail. "I'm alright,"

She made her way over to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "But thank you."

"It's hard on me too," he said softly, "it feels like it's never my Mania."

"It is your Mania."

"No, baby. It's Finn's and we all know it."

"That official?"

"It might as well be. He needs the win, I need the climb, Kevin needs the anger." He shrugged, "it is what it is."

She pushed his hair back from his face and kissed his forehead. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'd ask if there's anything I can do, but I think I know what you want," she laughed.

"Oh yeah? Think we got time?" he started flirting with the belt of her robe.

"No, but I'll do you one better," she smiled, "My wallet, behind the cash."

"Flattered, baby, but you know my love is free."

"Just check it," she pulled away and started to put on her clothes.

He chuckled and went into the Guess handbag she always kept. Taking out her wallet, he pulled back some cash and found two tickets behind them.

"You didn't," he grinned.

"I did." She pulled a flirty blouse over her head. "They're for tomorrow afternoon."

"I thought you had Axxess stuff."

"They replaced me with Bayley," she shrugged, "figured we might as well go to Hogwarts."

"You," he waddled over to her on his knees, kneeling on the bed he was still taller, "you are incredible."

He pulled her in and kissed her deeply. "You are the greatest part of my life, you know that?"

"I am just taking you to Universal Studios, you nerd."

"I'm your nerd, and I love you." He kissed her again, harder this time.

"C'mon. We'll be late."

XXX

Sasha's phone was ringing the second Seth's segment ended.

"Hey Bex," she grinned.

"D'ya know about this?" the voice on the other line asked cheerfully.

"Shhh Seth wasn't supposed to tell me,"

"Oh what, did ya tie him up an' pull it out o' him?"

"Something like that," she smirked.

"Ya owe me like 2 months of details, lass."

"Wednesday? Coffee, my treat."

"Details?"

"We'll see."

"Ya on."

"I gotta go," she said, seeing Finn and Seth come around the corner.

"Alright, I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Right," she hung up the phone and smiled.

"Who was that?" Seth asked.

"Oh you know, side-dick."

"Oh right, and what's his name again?"

"Uh can't remember, there are so many of them," she shrugged.

Seth looked to Finn, "Chicks, man."

"Ya the one who told her," he laughed, "I kept it a secret."

"Becky was onto you,"

"Yeah but I didn' confirm it did I?"

"That's a lot easier when she can't bug you all night long about it." Seth rolled his eyes.

"That's not even close to what happened and you know it."

"Alright, lovebirds. If you two are gonna flirt outright I gotta be a least one drink in."

The three walked into the hotel lobby a while later to fulfill Finn's request. Sasha waved to them as she went up to change. Finn and Seth ordered at the bar and grabbed a table.

"So how're you feeling?" Seth asked, sipping on his scotch.

"I'm great, really. It's been brutal but...y'know I'm in the best shape I've ever been."

"I've been there. Honestly for a minute there…it seemed like it might be the best thing to ever happen to my career…"

"Then I happened," Finn chuckled.

"I don't blame you. This is the business."

"Here one day, gone the next, huh? Well at least thing seem to be goin' well for your personal life."

Seth's face flushed a little and he laughed. "She is…spectacular."

"Spectacular? Damn you've fallen hard, 10 dollar-word hard."

"I'm really happy. She's everything I could've ever wanted."

"Glad ya finally gotcha head out ya ass 'bout it."

"Yeah you and everyone else. Things are really good. I miss the sneaking off a little bit."

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's fun?"

"Seth, ya got a beautiful woman who loves you, why the hell would ya wanna hide that?"

"Because it's sexy?"

"Ya know, where I come from,"

"Oh here we go with the Irish Domestic Fairytale."

Finn laughed, "Okay fair. I'm just saying, you find someone you wanna share your life with, you hang onto that person."

"I am. But old habits die hard."

"As long as they truly die, mate."

Seth sighed. His reputation had a tendency to precede him. He waved at Sasha as she walked through the door of the bar, in jeans and a simple tank top rather than the tight dress she had to wear for the show.

"Hey there," he handed her a glass. "Went for a margarita, figured it wouldn't get warm too fast."

"Aren't you thoughtful. What're we talking about?"

"Finn's Irish Domestic Fairytale," Seth said to Finn giving him an eye roll.

"Meaning you," said Finn.

"I'm your Irish Domestic Fairytale? Aw. Seth, I've got some bad news."

"How do these things always come back to me?

She shrugged and laughed, "So you talk to Bex yet?"

"Yeah, she called me second, funny how that works."

"Hey, she's really excited for this. She said she hasn't seen you in weeks?"

"Yeah I mean it's not like she lives next door. Orlando's a big place. An' she's barely home what with the championship."

"You canceled on her three times in a row."

Finn looked over at Seth for back up and he shook his head.

"Oh I'm staying out of this one."

"Look, love, I know Becky jus' wants to help. But sometimes… it jus' isn't what I need."

"I don't think you're giving her a chance."

"A chance for what? To make me feel better? It doesn' always work like that."

"At least she wants to try!"

"Sasha, she's not my girlfriend, an' I won't treat her like it."

She slumped back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Finn is right," Seth said quietly, her head snapped towards him with a glare. "You've been fairly lucky as far as injuries go, especially given how you wrestle."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wrestle like you've spent a dozen years in the indies. But you've been lucky, and getting hurt, getting really hurt, that puts you in a place you can't imagine. Sometimes, screening calls and canceling plans is easier."

Sasha sighed, "okay I just think you owe her an explanation."

"I'll make sure she hears it," he nodded. "Listen," he leaned in and tried to find the right way to say it before looking up at Sasha again. "I know what it is that she wants from me."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, ya do. I can' give her that. An' the last thing I want is to break her heart."

"Okay, I get that."

Finn smiled, and then laughed, "so quit playin' matchmaker will ya?"

XXX

"Will you take that dumb thing off? You're gonna get a heat stroke," Sasha grumbled.

"Nope and you can't make me," he adjusted his Hogwarts themed scarf around his neck.

"It's like 78 degrees out here," she said as they walked along the pathways of Universal Studios.

"I don't care, I gotta represent."

"It's not even a specific house!" she laughed.

"Yeah well if I get sorted all of the internet will just tell me that I'm wrong," he shrugged, "I keep it simple."

She sighed and laughed again, it was a less busy time in the Universal Studios park. Axxess events had ended in the early afternoon and Seth was all too excited to rush there, not even stopping back at the hotel. He was like a little kid as they walked through the first few sections of the park to get to Wizarding World and she'd be lying if she said it wasn't adorable to see his eyes light up when he saw the sign. They'd agreed no hand holding, no kissing, no ice cream sharing, less they went totally public in one swoop. But part of her wanted to reach out and just take his hand.

"What do you wanna do first?"

"Let's get on line for the coaster and then work our way back."

"The coaster?" she asked nervously.

"What?" he looked down at her and smiled slyly, "are you afraid of-"

"No! I just don't understand why anyone thinks that's an enjoyable experience is all."

"C'mon, I'll keep you safe."

"I'll wait down here and you can go up yourself."

"Saaasha," he sighed as she shook her head. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms."

"What?" she laughed.

"I'm afraid of thunderstorms. I'll admit it. See? No big deal. If you're scared, I'll hold your hand, okay?

"Okay… lead the way."

She waited in line next to him, trying to hide the nervousness on her face. As the car pulled into the station, the worker motioned for them to get on. Seth ran to the last car and she followed him.

"This isn't like the scariest seat, is it?"

"No it should be fine, plus," he reached over and grasped her hand tightly, "no one can see us."

Sasha nodded and took a deep breath as the rollercoaster pulled forward.

"Oh I do not like this."

"You're good, I got you."

The coaster reached the peak before the first drop, Sasha kicked her legs nervously and held onto Seth's hand so hard she thought she must be cutting off his circulation. Suddenly they were plummeting down and she heard herself screaming, though it wasn't an intentional noise. The coaster swooped in loops, sending her stomach into free-fall whenever they went upside down. When they pulled back into the station her heart was pounding out of her chest and Seth's face was euphoric.

"That was amazing!" he said, helping her up as her legs shook.

"Uh huh."

"Did you catch the view of the castle?" he asked, handing her gym bag over.

"I had my eyes closed," she responded.

He cocked his head apologetically.

"Did you have fun? Kind of?"

She laughed, "yeah, kind of."

"I don't know how I'm gonna explain why my hand's broken to Hunter tomorrow," he smirked at her and draped his arm around her, still shaking a little. "C'mon, I'll buy you a butterbeer."

"Deal."

He dropped his arm and made his way towards the "Three Broomsticks" stand. She took a seat at a picnic table and let him get this one. Today was supposed to be her treat, but he owed her after that.

"Hi, I'm sorry," a voice next to her came, she turned to see a young guy, maybe college aged. "Are you Sasha Banks?"

"Yeah, I am, how's it going?" she smiled and the kid grinned ear to ear, his dimples showing.

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm in town for WrestleMania…"

"Oh yeah? Me too," she laughed, and it took him a second to realize she was joking, "what's your name?"

"Michael, hi," he blushed and she sighed, this was pretty typical. At least he was being sweet about it. "I'm a really…really big fan."

"It's good to meet you, Michael."

"I can't wait to see your match against Nia on Sunday, someone has to put her in her place."

"I'll do my best."

Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Sasha turned back to see Seth standing there with two cups and a soft pretzel.

"Oh my god," Michael said, "you're Seth Rollins,"

"That's me," he handed Sasha one of the cups.

"Wow, I, wow. Okay, I'll let you two get back to your day before I make an asshat out of myself. It was really good meeting you,"

"Enjoy the rest of your week, Michael."

"Thanks," he grinned again and hurried off.

Seth turned back to her, "what's with the Bieber?"

"Oh stop, he was being nice."

"He was flirting."

"They usually do."

"Hmpf."

"Don't be jealous, I'd never sleep with a fan that's-" she stopped herself seeing Seth's face contort. "Sorry."

"No, you're right. It's not my finest hour. Here, cheers."

She clinked her plastic cup to his and took a sip, they looked at each other for a moment. He nodded and she did too.

"Hmm," he looked at the orangey-yellow liquid. "That is…really awful."

"It's **really** terrible."

"Oh god, I just spent like $15 bucks on these things." Seth stuck out his tongue in disgust and she giggled.

"Welcome to the theme park industry."

"Ugh," he tore off a piece of the pretzel and handed it to her. "Hey, whatever the fuck that was aside, I'm having a really good time."

"Me too, I just wanted to make you smile."

"Am I smiling?"

"Like a little dweeb," she grinned as he stuffed a too-big piece of pretzel into his mouth and he winked at her.


	15. Chapter 15

"He wore the damn scarf all day long," Sasha rolled her eyes.

"That's adorable," Beck grinned from across the table. "He's a sweetheart."

"Careful, that's how he lures you in."

"Has he lured you in?"

"No, guess not," Sasha blushed, "it was a nice day."

"Thoughtful o' you. Like a real girlfriend or somethin'."

"Or something," she smirked.

"Oh stop. I thought things were good."

"They are, they are really good, I'm just teasing," she took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the warmth.

"Is he being good to ya?"

She nodded and smiled, "yeah, he is. He's good."

"Treatin' ya right? Bein' faithful?"

Sasha opened her mouth to say yes, but they didn't come at first.

"Yeah…yeah of course."

"You hesitated. Why?"

"I didn't-"

"No, ya did. Why?"

"It's nothing," she shook her head. "I guess I'm just nervous about it. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"He never cheated on me,"

"But if you're nervous 'bout him strayin' then ya nervous."

"It's no big deal. You're right, he's been good to me."

"Okay. As long as you trust him." She paused for a moment before eyeing Sasha, "How good?" Becky smirked and Sasha laughed, blushing.

"How'd I know we'd end up here?"

"C'mon spill!"

"He's very good. A little on the needy side," she chuckled, "but for all the ego fluffing he's actually…really attentive."

"Oh yeah? Gotta make him feel like a sex god?"

"Stop!" she was blushing heavily, "he likes to hear his name."

"Such a man."

"Seriously," she laughed, "but he earns it."

"Good man. Glad one of us is gettin' some."

"What happened to the drummer?"

Becky shrugged, and took a swig of her tea, "what always happens? I'm on the road constantly, or trainin', or thinkin' 'bout wrestlin'. He just doesn' get it. Not his fault."

"Yeah I feel that."

"Ya lucky to have found someone in the bis. And he's good in bed? Jackpot."

"I did not say he was good in bed!"

"Ya face said it all."

"Yeah alright, it's nice to have him around like that."

"I'm still holdin' out for one."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Hold out," Sasha shrugged, "for Finn."

"Why does everyone think-"

"Bex, c'mon. It's not a secret."

"Alright, so I thought maybe with him comin' up to main that maybe things would start happenin' but we got put on separate brands and y'know… can never get the timin' right."

"I don't like seeing you wait around for someone who's not gonna be there."

Becky sighed, "thanks," she said ever so bitterly. "I'll be fine."

"Alright."

"Hey speak of the devil," Becky nodded to behind Sasha as Seth walked up.

"Ladies. Hi," he kissed Sasha lightly on the lips before sitting down in the empty chair.

"Good to see you, Bex."

"You too, Seth. I hear more about ya than I hear from ya these days."

"Sasha's a little braggy," he winked at her.

Becky took it as a challenge, leaning back in her chair, smirking. "Yeah she says you're a right sex god."

"What?" he blushed and tried to keep his cool.

"She's fucking with you."

"Alright," he bit his lip, "we should get ready for Axxess."

"Yeah, I'll see you at the arena, Bex."

"Bye you two."

Sasha followed him to the elevator, noticing that he was oddly quiet.

"How was your run?"

"Good, long."

"That's good," she glanced at him from the side of her eye as they rode the elevator up. He opened the door of the hotel and tried again. "You alright?"

The door shut behind them and he pushed her up against it. She gasped as his face came close to hers.

"Did you really say I was a sex god?" he smirked, running his lips over hers.

Her hands grasped at his hair as she panted, "is it gonna get me something?"

"Are you willing to lie to get it?" he nipped at her neck.

"Oh most definitely," she murmured.

"I guess it must be true then, huh?" he licked his lips before hoisting her up. "Good call on the skirt, Banks."

"Shut up and kiss me," she tugged his shorts and boxer briefs down roughly as his lips met hers.

He thrust into her and she let out a moan, loud and thick. There was no point in being coy, they really had to get going. She held on tightly around his neck, her legs clinging to his body as he pounded in and out, not wasting any time either.

"Oh fuck!" He groaned, "fuck, Sasha, baby-" he was breathless within a few moments of his body against hers.

"C'mon…" she whispered in his ear. "Gimme it."

He paused, "I'm sorry is this not hard enough for you?"

"No not really," she smirked at pecked his lips. "I don't have all day."

"You asked for it," he grinned before pushing in hard and rough, in and out, until she started to lose control. "That's right, that's it, c'mon."

"Seth!"

"Sorry, I don't think the neighbors heard you," he teased, panting through it as he picked up his pace.

"Oh Seth," she moaned, leaning her head against the hard door.

"Louder," he growled, ramming in as hard as he dared.

She clutched his hair tightly, as she let out a huge, rolling moan as it washed over her.

"Oh god Seth!" she practically screamed.

With that, he lost it too, collapsing into her.

"Fuck yes baby," he groaned before letting out a chuckle and helping her down.

"That was unexpected."

"I love you," he said, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too," she put a finger to his lips as he tried to lean in again. "But you gotta get in the shower like, two minutes ago."

"So worth it," he grinned, kicking off his shoes and stepping out of his shorts.

"Nice look, Whinny the Poo," she smirked as she detangled her curling iron.

He looked down at his naked bottom half and pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it nonchalantly on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, he watched her eyes graze him.

"Better?"

She bit her lip, feeling her stomach flip with desire.

"Get in the shower."

"You joining me?"

"No, now go!"

XXX

Seth sat down between Bayley and Sami at the Axxess signing. The three of them had been put together at a table as a few of the fan favorites.

"Hey how's it going?" she asked, smiling as always.

"It is fantastic, thanks Bayley. How's your day? You look nice."

She laughed, "you alright there Seth?"

"Yeah, of course. Just having a really good day." He smiled at her.

"Hey Seth," Sami said, "I think my room's next to yours."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it seems so," he laughed, "hey man, no judgment, glad you're having a good Mania week."

"How much do you hear?"

"Uh, I really don't mean to be crude but, uh when she's screaming?" Sami blushed a little, "I promise I don't have my ear to the wall."

"We'll try to keep it down."

"Hey enjoy yourselves, it's not my business."

"Don't be so smug, Sami," Bayley smiled at him, "I saw you escaping last night with a certain blonde."

"Wait which one?" Seth asked, "That doesn't narrow it down."

"It was Summer," he said, "And it wasn't like that."

"It wasn't?"

Sami blushed, "it wasn't supposed to be like that."

"Whoa look at you!"

"It's not a big deal."

"That's a pretty big deal. Summer's a babe."

"Um excuse me," Bayley nudged him "I'm right here."

"I'm allowed to look at other women, Bayely, we're adults."

"Well keep your wandering eye in check."

"It's in check, it's in check." He glanced over at Sami, "How was it?"

"I am **not** answering that!"

XXX

Wednesday night, the NXT Champion Panel was scheduled, and Seth smiled at Sasha as he took the chair next to her.

"Hey, how was your day?" she asked, fixing her hair in a hand mirror.

"It was really good. Did I tell you how much I like that skirt?"

She rolled her eyes and smoothed out the white circle skirt. "I got the idea."

"Ha ha ha. Hey, can you help me with my shoulder tonight? I tweaked it on Monday and it's been bugging me all day."

"Sure," she smirked, "but you owe me dinner after this."

"Anything you want."

"McCalister's?"

"The dive bar from NXT?"

"Yeah, same one."

"Why would you want that?"

"Great disco fries."

"Oof alright I guess."

Hunter walked up in his suit and nodded to the two of them before pausing.

"Is that your seat?" he asked Seth.

"Uh I'm sitting in it so…"

"Don't be smart, they were labeled."

Seth scooted up pulled the piece of paper from the back of his seat "Finn Balor, hmpf." He craned his neck to find the seat with his name on it and swiftly switched the two pieces of paper. "Problem solved."

Hunter laughed and rolled his eyes, "very professional."

"H, you kind of wrote the book on company dating," Sasha pointed out.

"I mastered it," he said, sitting down in his own chair. "Including turning it off when I need to."

"It's off, it's off."

Finn, Charlotte, Paige and Kevin joined them and people started to pour into the ballroom of the hotel they were using. Corey sat down in the moderator chair and started the panel, talking about how far former NXT champions have gone. Between them, they had 13 title reigns on the WWE main roster. It was a great panel, talking about their old NXT days, the trainers down there, how the program has changed and how it prepared them for the future. Corey turned it over to the audience for questions. It was the usual, what's it like to be a champion, who was your idol growing up, what would you do if you weren't a wrestler, ect. One kid stood and identified himself from some low-level wrestling blog.

"Everyone's press these days huh?" Seth smirked.

"Well my question's for you Seth, and yeah, as the press it's my job to get the story."

"Alright," he laughed, "let's hear it."

"Our site was sent a photo yesterday of you at Wizarding World right here in Orlando,"

"Yeah and it was great, everyone, seriously, go."

"So my question is, are you dating Sasha Banks?"

Seth's stomach dropped and there was a shocked silence for a second.

"This isn't a press conference," Hunter reminded him, gruffly, "let's keep it on-topic."

"It's okay," Seth said quickly, taking a side-glance at Sasha and biting his lip. "Yeah, I am. What's it to you?"

A murmur of chatter came over the crowd. Sasha didn't say anything as he looked back over at her nervously.

"Thanks Seth!" the kid sat down and Corey tried to redirect the conversation to keep things away from their personal lives.

When it was all said and done, Hunter gave him a long look but didn't push the issue when Seth shrugged. She was taking off her mic and Seth leaned in to speak in a low tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do."

She looked up at him and shook her head, "it was the right call, I mean, if they have a photo."

"How long do you think I had my arm around you yesterday?"

"Like a minute? Long enough I guess."

"Yeah I guess," he sighed, "Well if we're out there...let me make a call, get you put next to me for Hall of Fame."

She paused for a moment and bit her lip. "Okay."

XXX

Seth's day was a mess on Saturday. He had to get his workout in early, leaving Sasha murmuring a goodbye from her pillow. Then he was in and out of Hall of Fame rehearsals all day, inducting John Stewart into the celebrity wing. That was pretty cool, he had to admit, spending all day with a guy like that and hearing about his disabled animal farm. Okay, those stories weren't as cool as talking about what it was like to run the Daily Show for so many years, but he didn't mind. Less exciting was having to change into his suit backstage and let one of the hair stylists put an ungodly amount of gel in his hair to keep it from frizzing in a low bun. By showtime, he was exhausted, talking to John and Nikki in the row ahead of him.

But he saw her, and it all melted away. The gown floated over her body in a long, emerald green column that almost had you forgetting how short she was. Her deep purple hair was pulled into a mass of curls that cascaded down her back. She caught his eye and gave him that smile that made his heart stop for a minute.

"Hi guys," she said cheerfully as she approached them, "Nikki you look beautiful,"

"Aw you too," the pair hugged before Sasha moved to John.

"What, none for me?" he teased, sneaking an arm around her waist.

"You'll mess up my lipstick."

"Fair," he laughed.

"I'm so happy for you guys," Nikki said, "life is so much easier when you're just out there with it."

"Yeah," John agreed, "hiding just destroys relationships."

"Thanks, we're happy," he looked down and Sasha and grinned. "Though I miss the sneaking around a little bit."

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

They took their seats and sat through four hours of the presentation. His induction of John Stewart went well, but it zapped his energy. When he got back to Sasha, he wondered if anyone would notice if he fell asleep on her shoulder right now. He tried to act engaged, but when everyone started to move to go to the after party, he was just ready for bed.

"Do we have to go to this thing?" he whimpered in her ear, hoping to puppy dog eye his way out of it.

"Yeah, of course we do," she looked at him and sighed, "we don't have to stay long."

"I'm beat," he pouted, leaning in close to her ear to whisper. "Think I can only manage one, this party or sex?"

She pulled away, "we have to make an appearance."

He groaned but followed her as she caught up to the other girls and they walked across to the hotel. Seth grabbed two flutes of champagne as they entered the ballroom, handing one to her.

"Cheer up, it's a party," she told him.

"I'll cheer up when I'm drunk," he knocked back the champagne.

"You're just grumpy that I picked this over a night with you."

"Damn right," he teased.

"This is our job. One hour."

"15 minutes."

"You're kidding."

"Yeah okay, 30?"

"45."

"37."

"You're a child," she rolled her eyes and started to walk off to mingle with everyone they needed to see, but he caught her waist.

"Hey, I'm just giving you a hard time," he pulled her in and placed his glass down, offering her his hand. She took it and let him position hers on his shoulder, swaying to the music.

Not far from them, Nikki and John were laughing as they danced, and she sent Seth a small smile. He pressed his lips to the top of Sasha's head and felt as she snuggled into his chest.

"You know Sash,"

"What?" she smiled up at him.

"This things suuuck."

"Yes I know," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"But they suck a lot less when I'm with you."


	16. Chapter 16

Sasha's body was sore all over from the past week. Everything ached, between two nights of tough matches between Nia and then Paige, the nonstop events, and very little sleep. She walked out of the Post-Raw Mania with two wins and a lot of love from the fans, but she was still disappointed about her spot on the card. Her shoulders stung from a bump against the turnbuckle Sunday night and she grumbled, rolling over in the bed.

"You alright?"

She flickered her eyes open, and pushed up the facemask, it took her a moment to remember where she was. Seth grinned at her, standing in the doorway with two cups of coffee in his hand.

"Hey," she groaned, sitting up. "God it's been a week."

He sat down on the bed handing her the smaller cup.

"I tried to let you sleep but you don't wanna mess up your schedule too bad."

"Thanks. These weeks are always so disorienting," she sipped her coffee and murmured into it.

"I love that sound," he chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"After 10. I went to get Kevin from Brandon's last night around 9 and when I came back you were out on the couch."

"You carry me up here?"

"No," he chuckled, "I woke you up and you dragged yourself half asleep."

"Hmm."

"Good week though?"

"Yeah, really good. Sorry you lost,"

He shrugged, "Finn needs the run. I just hope I get someone good for the next one. You and Nia gonna keep going?"

"Mhmm yeah it'll be fine. I mean Nia and I don't really click but," she shrugged, "I can't always fight Bayley. We've tried."

"Ha don't I know it. Hey by the way," he pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

The picture on the screen was from one of the dirtsheets, the two of them at Wizarding World. His hand was around her shoulder, her hand grasping his wrist tightly and his lips on the top of her forehead.

"At least it's cute," she sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm…happy about it."

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I am. Really, I promise." She kissed the top of his nose lightly and rolled her neck again.

"That still bugging you?"

"Yeah I hit the bump badly. Not used to getting tossed around like that,"

"C'mon," he placed the coffee down and motioned for her to sit in between his legs. "I owe you one."

She sighed and crawled over, positioning herself in his lap. It sent a tingling sensation down her spine as he moved her hair to one side and slipped the thin straps of her tank top down.

"That a necessary step?" she teased.

"Nope," he planted a kiss on the crook of her neck, "just fun. Relax for me,"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as his hands started kneading into her tense muscles.

"You're really tight, Banks," his voice dripping with desire, "you really should have me do this weekly."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes, but let herself melt into his touch. His hands were a bit calloused but he was gentle, pushing them in with just enough force. She had needed this, badly, but never wanted to ask. That was clearly wrong, and he was enjoying this plenty. His thumb found its way to a particularly tense spot and she gasped.

"Sorry,"

"Gotta get through it."

"Tell me if the pressure's too much," he whispered.

"No, it's good,"

He pressed in again, working out the knot on her shoulder. As she felt the tension loosening, she parted her lips, letting the smallest moan out.

"There we go," he smirked as her head tipped back.

"Oh shut up, I can feel you."

"Good," he shifted his weight, pressing against her, "I **was** hoping to warm you up."

"That the only reason you do something nice for me?" she teased, turning her head to meet his face.

"Nah it's extra," he kissed her cheek, slowly lingering and letting his scratchy beard touch her skin. "How's it working out for me?"

"Find out," she turned back and let herself melt into his frame.

"Well since you invited," his hand traced down her body, over her chest and stomach before sneaking into the waistband of her shorts. Holding her close to get the angle, he pressed against her and she moaned. "Jeez, you thinking about me all night there, Banks? You're soaking."

"Laugh it up, Rollins, as long as you're giving me it."

"Then I better give it to you, huh?"

He pushed in two fingers and she squirmed under his touch, feeling him pump in and out shallowly. Her hand found his head behind her and she grabbed onto his hair, her other hand clutching his knee. Her nails would leave marks, but he didn't seem to mind as long as she was moaning for him.

"Aw I love it when I make you purr," he groaned in her ear. "You're really making me want you, bad."

"I'm right here."

"On your back, close your eyes," he withheld his touch until she rolled onto the bed and closed them. "Don't open them."

"Why?" she asked feeling his lips against hers and the bare skin of his chest.

"Cause I wanna surprise you. So be good and keep them closed and well, maybe you'll get my fingers again, maybe my tongue, maybe," he brought her hand to him and let her feel just how hard he was, "maybe this."

She grasped him eagerly, he laughed and pushed her hand off.

"Easy," a long, slow kiss came at her neck and she arched her back. "Spread your legs while we're at it."

"You gonna be this demanding all day?"

"Gimme ten minutes will ya? It's supposed to be for you," his hands were wandering all over her now. Her skin was burning with anticipation. "Are you enjoying it?"

Breathlessly, she responded, "just do it,"

"Ah, don't get impatient with me," his hands found her chest and squeezed lightly. "I'm getting there."

"Get there faster," she whimpered.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, "hmm what will it be?" a lick came at her inner thigh.

"Oh god you're such a tease," she moaned.

"Shh." He ran both hands up her thighs and she shivered but kept her mouth shut.

His tongue came into contact with her and she yelped, her hands instantly finding his hair to hold on to. He pushed down her hips to keep her from bucking and moaned against her skin. It sent her into overdrive, feeling the sensation all over her body. His name left her lips over and over again and he waited until she was at her breaking point to come up for air and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Oh god, Seth."

"Haven't gotten alone with you in a few days, I just figured I'd make it special."

"This is my three days since sex reward?" she giggled, moving her body under his and feeling the warmth of him above her.

"You complaining?" he licked his lips and kissed her again.

"God no," she arched her back and let him trail kisses down her neck.

"You want another? Can you handle it?"

"Might need a nap after it..." she smiled against his lips. "Worth it."

He rolled her over and she laughed. Enjoying the feeling of his hands and the taste of his skin, she closed her eyes again and let him take her wherever he wanted to go.

XXX

Several hours and a cold shower later, they pulled into the driveway of his parent's house.

"You ready?"

She glanced over at him and took a deep breath, "let's go."

Brandon opened the door and grinned, "Sasha! Good to see you girl."

"Hey how's it going," she accepted his hug and he saw her sigh again before saying hello to his parents.

"Hi Sasha, sweetheart, how have you been?" his mom asked.

"Good! Yeah, things have been great at work."

"I'll never understand your lives," his dad chuckled, "but I'm glad it's good. Beer?"

"Oh, sure," she smiled, "thanks."

She followed him and Brandon, but Seth felt a hand on his arm as his mom pulled him back.

"Are you behaving yourself?" she whispered.

"Mom,"

"We like her, but you can't keep bringing girlfriends home just to mess around on them."

"It was one time!"

"Don't make it twice. You're not a kid, Seth."

He sighed, "here," he took out his wallet and placed the diamond ring in her hand. "That was Jenna's. I don't want it."

She looked down at it and pocketed it, nodding. They met the others in the kitchen and his dad handed him a beer.

"What're we talking about?"

"Remember that time in the 5th grade when you-" Brandon started.

"How? I've been gone two seconds!"

She giggled and he shot her a grumpy look, draping an arm around her shoulder.

"Did he ever tell you," Brandon asked Sasha, "about the time I beat him in a fight?"

"No?" she grinned at him.

"10th grade. It was a cheap shot."

"It was not!"

"Yes it was, I was injured."

"You crashed your bike doing stunts with your buddies over at the creek, you were fine."

"Can you believe this guy?" he asked Sasha.

"I've beaten you," she reminded him.

"That was a friendly, and what we do is fake."

"It's predetermined."

"Yeah and we predetermined that you would win!"

"I have the new 2K, you know," Brandon commented. "You guys can come over tonight and play it."

Sasha looked at Seth excitedly.

"Alright, fine. But I'll have you know, she cheats."

"I do not!"

That night they sat on Brandon's couch, Sasha Between the two of them as the clicked around 2K. It wouldn't be a sexy little game like last time, but maybe he would be okay with that. His two best friends in one place? He could go for it.

"Alright, what do we want?

"I wanna be Finn Balor," Brandon said, "he's the coolest."

"You know Kevin Owen's 10-year old said the exact same thing? Whatever I'll be me. Sash you wanna do triple threat or?"

"I'll manage for this time, add me."

He shot her a suspicious glance but did as she asked and let her select herself as his manager.

"I'm not sure I trust you, Banks."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she smirked.

The match started and Sasha paced outside the ring as Seth and Brandon fought it out. He was pretty confident in his abilities with his own character though every now and then he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. She smiled at him.

"Sash, aren't you supposed to be cheating for me?"

"Wow what a cheater," Brandon teased.

"I'm just here for moral support."

"Oh really?"

"Oops!" she smirked, kicking his character in the face.

"Hey!"

"Yeeees," Brandon dragged Seth back into the ring and pinned him. "I like this one."

Seth grumbled, "if you like her so much why don't you marry her."

"Because you are?"

"What?" asked Sasha.

"What?"

"I meant like," Seth backed up quickly, "why don't you tag team."

"Oh. Yeah I'm down for a game of Everybody Hates Seth."

"Fuck you. I'm being Kofi and Big E."

"Subtle," she rolled her eyes. "Let's be American Alpha."

"Done and done. Can I be Chad Gable?"

"I suppose."

They laughed and Seth grumbled as the two of them whispered about their strategy for beating him. Secretly, he was enjoying seeing them like that, even if it was in cahoots against him. He liked how seamlessly she fit into his family, like she'd been there all along. Despite their tag team efforts, he was holding his own as both characters.

"So," Brandon said as the game went along without too much craziness, "second dinner with the parents, what'd you think?"

"I don't know if the first one counted," Sasha responded.

"It counted," they both said at once.

"They knew who you were, Seth just asked us to take it easy and not spook you. Said you didn't want to label it yet."

"Oh did he?" she shot him a side-glance

"We knew that you weren't together for a couple months there but I uh, spared them the details."

"Wait you did? So why did mom get up in arms about me messing around?"

"Cause no one trusts you?" Brandon offered.

"That's not fair."

"Sorry Brother." He looked over at Sasha and nudged her, "they like you a lot, they just know he's an idiot."

She forced a laugh, "yeah, of course."

"Look alive Banks," he caught her with a reversal and got her into submission.

"Oh no! I hate these!"

"They're terrible aren't they?" Brandon nodded.

"Ha ha ha. Gotcha!" he grinned at her as her character tapped.

"Ugh." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, Brandon you owe me a rematch but I think we should get going. I'm taking Sasha to CrossFit and then to the academy tomorrow."

"You are? I love that place."

"I offered you a manager position," Seth laughed.

"Yeah but I have like a real job…with benefits."

"Dental is overrated. You're welcome to come with if you can get away."

"What time?"

"6pm."

"Maybe just for a couple hours."

"Fine by me, you ready Sash?"

"Yep, g'night Brandon."

"Night Sasha."

They closed the front door behind them and Seth reached out to grab her hand.

"You have a good night?"

"Yeah, it was fun." She held onto his arm with her other hand. "Not quite as much fun as the first part of the day but y'know."

"Yeah yeah," he opened her door for her. "What'd you do all day, have sex, take a nap, have more sex, and drink tea?"

"And that tea was better than sex."

"Gee thanks, sweetheart."

"I love you," she grinned at him.

"Yeah I love you too. Um, you know Brandon was joking about me marrying you. I mean, right now, that is."

"Yeah no, it was funny."

"Okay…and about my parents thinking I'm always fucking around."

"That was a joke?"

"Yeah of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"I mean…never mind."

"What?"

"Brandon said they know you're an idiot."

"They know I **was** an idiot. When I cheated on Jenna three years go."

"Okay."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm dropping it. It's dropped."

"Okay, it's dropped." He took a deep sigh, "Sasha I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Don't you forget it."

"Never."

He pulled into the driveway of his house and looked over at her.

"So…round three?"

She rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

"Is that a yes?" he called after her.


	17. Chapter 17

A whistle shot through the echoing room and everyone stopped in their tracks.

"Everyone meet at the main mat," Seth partner, Matt called through the room.

The students and trainers gathered around the ring, Sasha hung back behind them as Seth settled into the apron.

"Alright kids, ya miss me?" he teased with a huge smile on his face. A couple brave students booed and Seth laughed, "aw shut up. Rookies, you're with Collins today, go through all of it and ask questions. I want to have you guys tested next week so we can start bringing those of you who are ready up to the intermediate class. Bert, start working with those guys for a test-match,"

The crowd nodded their heads, watching him intently. She always thought it was amazing how he was able to capture a room.

"And ladies, got a special treat for you today. You guys know my-" his voice caught for a second, "my girlfriend Sasha Banks?"

The three girls turned and looked at her, their eyes lit up. She waved nervously.

"She's here to help work with you guys and she's been through it all so don't be afraid to ask. Everyone good? Okay break."

They started moving around, a mass of chattering. From the corner of the gym Brandon walked in and waved, still in a button down and tie from the day.

"Hey Sash," he loosened the tie and rolled up his sleeves. "You getting in there?"

"Maybe later. You?"

"Ha no, I'm just an observer. Did Seth ever tell you at one point he came up with this crazy stupid gimmick based on me?"

"No?" she laughed, "What, deadly CPA?"

"Deadly CPA. He had this whole Clark Kent/Superman idea. It was ridiculous."

She laughed and felt a hand on her back as Seth came up behind her.

"Why are you two always yucking it up?"

"Common enemy," she responded.

"Ouch. Hey so, I'm gonna run through some stuff with the girls and then I thought you could do some one on one?"

"Sure."

"Daniele, she's the one with the curly hair," he nodded towards the ring to a young woman tying long curls up into a high bun. "She's the one I said reminds me of you. Maybe you could help her figure out what works for her."

"Oh, sure, yeah,"

"Alright thanks, there are some chairs in the corner."

Sasha sat with Brandon a few feet from the ring, watching as Seth ran drills with the women. Despite herself, her eyes kept coming back to Daniela, the young, pretty rookie. She smiled and Sasha could tell right away that she was one of those wrestlers who would look right at home in the ring or on a photo shoot.

"Do you know anything about her?" she asked Brandon after a moment.

"Uh Daniele? Seth mentioned her a few times. Quick on her feet but her size is an obstacle. Sure you know all about that?"

"Yeah…I do."

She stood probably 5'2, and looking up at Seth's hulking frame as he stood close to her to show her something. Laughing, she nodded and practiced the Baseball slide on one of the other girls across the ring. Daniela looked up at him for feedback, her eyes twinkling. God she was pretty.

"Sasha?" Seth called.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna get in here?"

"Sure," she hopped up and ducked under the ropes.

"Hi," the girl said, ""I am a huge fan."

"Aw thanks, where are you in your training?"

"About two and a half months in so,"

"Past the hating it and the frustration," Seth commented, "she gave me a hard time this one."

She blushed and shrugged, "I wasn't gonna leave until it was right."

"We were here till midnight," he shook his head, leaning in on the apron. "Now her issue is figuring out a style that works for her. Especially given-"

"Height, right." Sasha nodded, "what're you thinking at the moment?"

"So I have some background in martial arts,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I'm not like, a black belt or anything, but that's what I did in high school-"

"How old are you?" Sasha asked.

"20,"

"She's rounding up," Seth commented.

"Point is, I've been trying to incorporate some of that technique,"

"She said it's inspired by that anime you like," he chuckled.

"Well some would say Avatar is anime-style, not anime. But that depends on your definition,"

"See?" he looked at Sasha, "told you the two of you would get along."

Daniele laughed, "I like the look of Earthbending and I understand a lot of those movements, I just think it could be something different."

"Definitely, but you have to remember wrestling and martial arts are two totally different animals, so you need to make sure the other person can react properly. It's a conversation. Here, lock up,"

Daniele came in with the lock up and the two ran through a couple of chain wrestling moves.

"Okay now, to push me back, you do a combo."

"Like the stomp," she asked testing it out, "and then punch with the other hand?" she stopped just short of Sasha's cheek.

"Yeah, like that. Try it all at once."

They locked up again, this time with Daniele pushing off to get a bit of space and coming at her with the stomp-punch combo.

"That looked great," Seth commented from bellow.

"See so you can use some of those cool movements without getting gimmicky."

"That's perfect, thank you."

"Okay so about your height, what're you doing to combat it?"

"Low moves mostly, kicks and swipes, that sort of things."

"It really has to come through your storytelling too. You gotta sell your bumps-"

"Bump!" Seth shouted into the ring. Instinctively Daniele and the other two girls dropped into back bumps. He snickered to himself, "my first trainer used to do that all the time. I see why now."

"You mind?"

"Stage is yours," he held his hands up.

"Thank you," she rolled her eyes, "everyone will expect a girl twice your size to toss you around so lean into it, but you gotta decide who are you beyond that. Are you consistently resilient, or can you come back with one devastating move."

"Got it," she nodded.

"Alright," Seth called, "Dani, pair up with Mike, Sasha'll help me with group instruction on the hour."

He handed Sasha a hand and helped her off the ring.

"You were great,"

"Thanks,"

"You should think about it as your post-retirement career."

"I'm 25."

"Never too early to prepare. What'd you think?"

"She's got a lot of potential."

"I told you she was fantastic, the right coaching and she could be a star in this business."

"Coaching, timing, and luck," she reminded him.

"Right of course, but you have to admit she's got that it factor, that fire that sets apart champions."

"Yeah, she's got the fire."

He smiled, "like a young Sasha Banks."

She looked at him from the side of his eyes. Was he really that oblivious?

"We'll see."

"Fair, I gotta talk to Collins, I'll be back."

She watched as he walked away and sighed.

"That looked really good," Brandon told her as he walked up.

"Yeah, it was…it was fun."

"What?"

She looked up at him, "the 20-year old who reminds him of me, huh?"

"Aw, Sash,"

"Forget it,"

"Sasha!" Seth called her across the room.

"Gotta go,"

XXX

In the car on the way home she didn't say anything, and he assumed she was just tired and hungry. The small space of his fancy car was filling up with the Chinese take out. It would smell for days, but Seth didn't mind.

"You still mad I asked AJ before you?" he teased as they pulled into the driveway.

"No, that's okay," she gave him a small smile. "I don't know if I'm cut out for that."

"You were great," he opened the door for her. "I'm sure they learned a lot from you."

"Thanks, happy to help," she pulled out plates from his cabinets.

"Daniele's fantastic, huh? I really think she's gonna be something."

Sasha sighed heavily.

"What? I thought you two would click? You're so similar. She's got that same craftiness, that stubbornness, that million dollar smile."

"So what," her tone came out bitterly, "is that the newest model?"

He dropped his fork onto his plate, the clank echoing through the awkward silence. She looked at him through long lashes, that look she gave him when something had come out of her mouth without considering it. He looked at her in the eye, gnawing as the side of his mouth.

"Okay, I'm gonna move past the insinuation that I would ever lay a hand on a student, even though you know I'd never cross that line." He leaned onto the island on his elbows and looked up at her. "The newest model? Are you kidding me? You really think I'm out here chasing after a 19 years old because she talks like you? Is that your opinion of me? So low that you actually think I'm drooling over girls a decade younger?"

"Yeah well," she crossed her arms, "you're gushing over how great she is, how much she's like me."

"She is like you!"

"Just younger and shinier," she scoffed, he could see her blinking away tears, "prettier."

"Saaash," he sighed, walking around the island to her, "it's not that. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to her head.

"Saying she's like you is the biggest compliment I can give anyone. But no one can compare to you, not really. She's not prettier than you, she's definitely not a shinier version. I want you, nothing else."

"Okay, you're right I overreacted. I'm sorry." She embraced his torso, leaning her head on his chest.

"You wanna tell me where this is coming from?"

She pulled away from him, returning to her dinner, but he kept his eyes trained on her.

"Forget it."

"I don't want to." His voice was scratchy.

"You wanna hear it? Fine. Everyone knows you've got a wandering eye, everyone. My friends, your friends, your family."

"Do I not make it clear that you are everything to me?"

"But I still have to worry about you and every cute girl in your life? "

"Well you shouldn't worry. You're it Sasha. I promised you that when you took me back."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Maybe you need to try a little harder!" His brow was furrowed and he could feel his anger rising. "It's called trust."

"I am trying really hard, way harder than most people would but-"

"Hold up, I think we both know you're prone to jealousy."

"Oh I'm prone to jealousy am I?"

"I am too but you have to admit-"

"Admit that it's actually all my fault?"

"No, Sasha. No. I didn't say that."

"How the hell do you expect me to feel when you've always got your eye on any chick who's smiling and laughing at your dumb jokes?"

"Don't be insulting my jokes."

"Hmpf."

He sighed, "you get my heart and you get my body. You and only you. But you don't get to be the only one to ever be in my head okay? The only woman I ever want to see naked? That's not what monogamy is."

"Well excuse me for hoping I might be enough for you."

"That's not fair," That anger was boiling again, he felt it pulsing in his neck and his stomach tightening in a knot, "and frankly, the hypocrisy of it-"

"Hypocrisy?" she scoffed, she'd been up a high horse about the whole thing.

He gulped, so they were doing this then.

"Yeah Sash, the hypocrisy. Cause I don't know if anyone's ever told you this before, but you talk in your sleep."

Her face fell, eyes widening. "I talk?"

"You moan. At least during the sex dreams, which are weekly. At a minimum. Think your record is four."

Her face was flushing, her expression stunned and hurt. "I…" her voice trailed off.

"So I have heard a lot of names, Sash," he continued, unable to reel himself in. "A lot of names in the last year. Plenty names that weren't mine. And not just guys-"

"What does that have to do with anything?" she lunged back, defensively.

"It doesn't. You're right," he sighed, "that was dumb. "

"This whole attack is a low blow."

"It's not an attack," there it was again, tightening.

"Like hell it's not! If you're trying to humiliate me-"

"I'm not. I'm trying to say that you wanna sleep with other people as much as I do. Don't you?"

She looked down and didn't respond.

"Don't you?" he insisted, more angrily this time. She was so damn stubborn. "Sami? That's quite a common one."

"Okay fine! Fine. You win. Happy?" her cheeks were bright red.

"I'm not trying to win Sash I'm trying to-ugh. You get to think about whoever you want, okay? Sami, anyone, I don't care. I get to think about whoever I want, and you and me always come home to each other. That's all I'm asking for."

He took her in his arms again and she didn't protest.

"Always?"

"Always." He kissed the top of her head and sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right, it was low."

"Damn right, and I'm still mad about it," she tried to pull away but he grabbed her lightly and wrapped his arm around her waist. "If you think you're getting make up sex…"

"I'll wait," he returned to his dinner.

"Does it bother you?" she asked, "to hear me moan someone else's name in my sleep?"

"Sometimes…I mean a little. It's not that I'm jealous, just I prefer to hear my own name." He smirked, "you know,"

"What?" she smiled slyly as his hands found their way to her waist, moving his hips slowly.

"There are also plenty of times that you'll toss in our sheets and cuddle up to me, then you moan my name in your sleep and it is just…the best feeling in the world."

"See, not just Sami."

"Mm, there's a lot of Sami. Whatever, I get it. He's cute and sweet. He's got those little curls, the girls go wild for them."

"Stop," she laughed, "all I want is you, Seth."

"And that's all I want too. Let me promise you this," he pressed his lips to her forehead again. "I have never thought about another woman while in bed with you, and I never will."

"You promise?" she pulled out of his grasp.

"Yes."

"I hate fighting with you."

"Yeah you and me both."

She looked up at him. "I'm sorry too."

"We're good, baby."

She rolled her eyes and then paused. "Guess the honeymoon's over huh?"

"It can't be nonstop sex forever."

"I was enjoying that."

"Me too but, I want to the rest of it. Even the fighting."

"Even the fighting?"

"All of it."

"Yeah, me too."

Sasha took a bite of her eggroll and then a thought came across her face.

"Hey, Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"The nights that I moan your name in my sleep… they wouldn't have any correlation with the mornings you wake me up early and try to get something before we have to get up?"

He blushed and grinned.

"I try to give you a little treat." He kissed her on the lips. "plus it gets me pretty hot."


	18. Chapter 18

"Sasha? Baby can you hear me?" the foggy voice seemed far away, like it was above water and she was under it. "Sasha please, say something."

She groaned, struggling to open her eyes, "Wha?"

"I got a response!" she heard the foggy voice say. "Sasha, you need to open your eyes for me, can you do that? Sasha…"

Her eyes flickered open, then squeezed together again from a bright light. "Uuggh."

"Sasha I'm right here baby,"

She felt pressure around her hand, though she was still having trouble putting together the pieces of the puzzle.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Again, she tried to open her eyes and make sense of the figure above her.

"Seth?"

"Hey. I'm right here."

"Wha-" she started to sit up but he caught her, pushing her back down to the hard surface.

"Shh, easy, easy," he said to her softly. "She's awake doc,"

Looking around she realized where they were, the back of an ambulance. A young guy in blue overalls came over from in behind him.

"Sasha, I'm Christopher, I'm an EMT. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I uh…I had a match…Nia."

"Do you remember the spot?" Seth asked.

"Let her talk," Christopher told him.

"The last thing I remember, uh… I went up to the top rope…for a frog splash."

"That's right baby."

"And then, nothing…"

"There was a botch," Seth told her, "a really nasty one."

"No I've…I've done that move a thousand times."

"I know, shh. There was a miscommunication. You weren't where Nia thought you were supposed to be or something, she must've hit wrong. You fell head first, got knocked out. Badly."

"I have to go through the concussion protocol," Christopher told him.

"Sure, Sash, I'll be right over here okay?"

He slipped out of the back of the ambulance, waiting on the pavement of the parking lot. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nia walking up in her street clothes.

"Is she okay?"

"They're doing protocol but she's awake and lucid."

"Seth I don't know what happened," her eyes were watering. "I feel awful."

"I know, mistakes happen, it's okay Nia."

"I just don't understand," she was shaking, probably hadn't been involved with a bad injury before now.

"I don't know. She says the last thing she remembers was going up for the frog splash-"

"The frog splash?" she shook her head, "that's not the spot she called. Seth, I wouldn't have messed something like that up I-"

"Nia, calm down. There must've been a miscommunication. It's alright."

"I know she took a bad bump earlier but I-"

"Wait, what kind of bad bump?"

"She didn't tuck her chin on the power bomb, she said she was fine and then we went into the combo." She was shaking her head, "I'm really worried about her."

Seth gnawed at the side of his mouth. That was a nasty habit he was developing, but he wasn't worried about it right now.

"I think I know what happened. Look, go get something to eat, I'll text you when we know what's up with Sasha, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Seth."

He turned back to the ambulance, Christopher was finishing up and waved him over.

"Okay so she does have a concussion, she needs to rest for a couple of weeks. Looks like she hit it pretty bad, so just keep an eye on her for the next few days. She says her ankle is hurting so I'll call the hospital and she can get an x-ray tonight. If it's broken she'll want to get in a cast as soon as possible. We can take her if-"

'That's alright, I'll take her with me. You guys should be here if there's another emergency."

"Okay, I'll call for you."

"Thanks man," he nodded and helped Sasha down from the ambulance carefully. She winced from the pressure on her right ankle. "Easy, lean on me, there ya go."

He waited outside the women's locker room for her to finish changing. She handed him her bags and rested her weight on him again as they limped her to his car. He waited until she had settled into the passenger seat of his Tesla. She looked over for him to go, but he didn't put the car in drive.

"Did you get the concussion before the top rope spot?" his voice was heavy, low but stern.

"What?"

"You didn't tuck your chin during the powerbomb."

"Yeah but I…" she closed her eyes and sighed, "I just got my bell rung."

"How hard?"

"I don't know-" she was getting defensive now.

"How. Hard. Sash. Did you see stars?"

"Yeah I guess…"

"Feel disoriented?"

"A little."

"Sick?"

She nodded her head slowly, looking down at her lap.

"DAMMIT SASHA." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. "The hell were you thinking?"

"I thought I could make it through the end of the match."

"You should've ended the match. You had no business getting up to that top rope like that. No business."

"I just wanted to-"

"I don't really care Sash! You could've been paralyzed if you had landed on your spine, you realize that right?"

"I'm fine."

"You are barely fine. I can't believe that you would make such a boneheaded decision like that. You should know better-"

"Do we really have to do this right now?" she shouted at him, her eyes welling up. "I'm sorry okay?"

He stopped and breathed. "Of course, of course not. Oh shit Sasha, don't, baby don't cry," he reached his hand around the back of her head and pulled her into his shoulder sobbing. "Shh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I was just so scared there…"

"I didn't mean to-"

"Shh, I know," he kissed her cheek. "C'mon lets get your ankle checked out."

She sniffled, "okay."

"I swear to god, Banks," he chuckled, "you'll be the death of me."

XXX

Seth was in the hospital waiting room when his phone rang. He took it in a corner, speaking softly.

"Hey, Hunter."

"Hey, how is she?"

"She'll be okay. She's getting the cast for her ankle set right now."

"So the ankle then too, huh?

"Really did a number to it on the fall, looks like it caught on the rope."

"Ouch. How long do they think?"

"At least two weeks for the concussion and then a six to eight for the fracture. Then rehab."

"That's a real shame. She holding up okay?"

"You know Sash," he chuckled.

"Stay out of the crosshairs."

"Unlikely. Listen, I'm glad you called. I gotta take her home and get her settled. Her mom's in the middle of an assignment, she won't be able to make it back right now."

"Yeah, of course, we'll pull you from the live show tomorrow."

"And Friday?" he asked hopefully.

Hunter sighed, "I'll rework some things for Friday. But we need Saturday for your hometown."

"That's fine I'll be there already."

"You're not taking her back to Boston?"

"No, my house is close. Better not to have her fly."

"That's true."

"My brother can stop by and check on her Sunday."

"Okay, give her our best."

"Thanks, I'll see you Saturday."

He hung up and watched as Sasha limped through the doors of the hospital on her crutches. Those things were far too familiar to him. Meeting them by the desk, he gave her a reassuring smile, though her expression was beaten and exhausted. Damn he really should've waited to ask her about the concussion. There was no need. Just his selfish brain freaking out at the idea of her putting herself in danger like that.

"Okay she's good to go, when you get back to Boston you can check in with your doctor there and set up your appointments. Hopefully it'll be able to come off in 6 weeks."

"Thanks," she said to the doctor before looking to Seth. "You ready?"

"Yeah let me go pull the car around," he said placing the bags down by her feet. "You wait here."

When they finally managed to get everything all taken care of, he started off in the direction of the hotel. After a moment, he looked over at her.

"I was thinking I'd take you to Davenport tomorrow."

"Davenport?"

"You don't wanna fly like this and we're scheduled for Buffalo on Sunday anyway so I'll get you settled and join them there. Brandon can check in on you when he walks the dog and take you if you need to go anywhere. Plus my parents are there if you need anything while I'm away over the next few weeks-"

"Weeks?"

"We'll sleep in the guest room on the first floor and I'll take care of you when I'm home. I'll try to talk Hunter into giving me off some more house shows where he can." He paused for a moment, "what?"

"Do I get a say in this?"

"I think this is what's best, Sash."

"And what about what I think?"

"Point blank. Do you not want to come home to Iowa with me?"

Sasha sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair.

"I'll make sure you're taken care of," he said softly. "Injuries suck, but I'll be here. I'll do everything I can for you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Seth nodded, "Okay."

XXX

"Here," Seth reached out a hand on the top of the few steps up to his front door. Sasha took it and let him help her up one by one.

"I'm good," she said as he opened the door, her hobbling through on her crutches.

"Let's put you in the living room, I gotta wash the sheets in there."

She nodded and hobbled ahead of him, slinking down to the sofa and leaning her head back."

He placed two of their bags in the guest room, realizing how much it had gone unused. His parents lived 15 minutes away, why did he think he needed a guest room? At least it'd come in handy now. Going back out to the car, he rolled their suitcases behind him and locked it.

"You want anything else in the wash?" he called, rolling the suitcases to the guest room.

"There's a laundry bag," she called back.

"Got it,"

He riffled through the suitcase to find a pouch filled with a weekend's worth of clothes. She wouldn't have anything other than what she packed for maybe two weeks, he hadn't thought of that. Stripping the bed of its sheets, he piled it all together and headed for the mudroom.

"Is any of this like….fancy?" he looked at the tag on one of her tight dresses, baffled by the symbols.

"Some of it needs to hang," she called back. "Do you want help?"

"No, no, you stay there. I'll figure it out."

It took him a few minutes to actually manage to sort it. With the exception of his gear, which was usually dry cleaned, his collection of tshirts and sweatpants went in an overfilled heap in the washer. Ruining the expensive clothing she acquired through brand deals and promotions didn't strike him as a great way to make her feel at home.

He collapsed on the couch next to her when he finally finished it. Her right leg was stretched out long-ways, and she leaned against his shoulder, letting him place a kiss on the top of her head.

"I'll go shopping in a few, pick up food for the rest of the week,"

"Alright,"

"Do you want anything?"

"Nah whatever you get is fine."

He nodded, still feeling like she didn't want to be there. "You should take Brandon's number," he pulled out his phone, "for after I leave on Saturday."

"I have Brandon's number," she said with a small laugh.

"You do?"

"Yeah I have for a while."

"You two talk?"

"Yeah?" she laughed again, "why is that weird?"

"What do you talk about?"

She sent him a coy smile and rolled her eyes.

"What? Do you talk about me?"

"We talk about a lot of things."

"Including me?"

"Oh my god," she laughed, "you're ridiculous."

"I just wanna know!"

"If I tell you I'll call him if I need something, will you calm down?"

"Yeah…alright," he grumbled, holding her closer to him with his arms around her.

Later in the evening, he watched her from the kitchen as he placed the veggie lasagna in the oven. She was lazily watching a rerun of the old Batman cartoon, half asleep all day from the concussion and the pain meds for her ankle.

"Who's your favorite joker?" he asked, hovering behind the sofa.

"Jack Ni-" she turned and stopped, laughing at the sight of him.

"What?" he put his oven-mitted hands on his hips.

"I'm just surprised the apron doesn't say 'kiss the cook'." She laughed and turned back to the television.

"I'm trying to do something nice here and make your favorite," he grumbled, leaning in on his elbows.

"You wanna do something nice," she said with a smirk, "you could've worn the apron alone."

"Not while your brain is mush," he kissed her on the top of her head and returned to the kitchen. Her sigh was audible even so.

He came back to her with two plates a while later. Passing hers over, he settled in next to her. She took a bite and nodded.

"Pretty good," she smiled.

"I gave it a shot,"

"So domesticated."

"That's me,"

She laughed, and flipped the channel. The SmackDown theme started playing and he glanced at her from the side of his eye.

"Saaash…"

"Drop it, Rollins, it's not worth your time."

"I just think-"

"You think I won't storm out of here with this thing on my ankle, and you are very mistaken."

"Fine, but I don't approve."

"Good for you."

He slumped in his seat, watching Becky and Nikki Bella square off in a match on the screen. She seemed in higher spirits despite watching them do the thing she couldn't do for at least two months. Maybe it was good for her to see her friends out there, she definitely seemed to be smiling more as the show went along. He took her plate on top of his and brought them to the dishwasher.

"You want some ice?" he called over his shoulder.

"I'm alright."

"You sure? You really ought to-"

"Okay! Sure, fine."

Ignoring her shortness, he wrapped an ice pack in a dishtowel and brought it over to her. He held it to her ankle and looked up into her eyes.

"That good?"

"Yeah," she said softly, "that's good."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. She lunged for another and he pulled away, running his hand over her hair.

"Easy."

"Seth, it's just a concussion. I am capable of deciding I wanna kiss you."

"I just don't want you to over-exert yourself."

"By kissing you?"

"Our make out sessions get pretty steamy sometimes, babe."

She sighed heavily again and leaned back in her seat. He looked over at her, feeling bad about it, and took her other foot in his hand. Rubbing it gently he caught her eye and gave her a smoldering smile.

"Better?"

A little moan escaped her lips, "better."

He kissed her lightly again, feeling the hungriness of her lips this time.


	19. Chapter 19

She'd been grumpy all week. He couldn't blame her, after all, he was nothing short of intolerable when he was injured. So he gave her the space she needed, shuffling around the house doing whatever he could. Meaning cooking, cleaning, and making sure she was taking her meds. He helped her ice her ankle, tried to distract her by talking about literally anything else. That was a struggle, it turned out, his life was so consumed by wrestling, but that was the last thing he wanted to bring up to her. She was probably getting tired of watching him play Madden, but what was he supposed to do?

Friday morning he came through the door, dripping in sweat from his workout.

"I'm home!" he called into the house.

"In here," she called back, curled up on his couch reading a manga.

"Hey, how's your morning?" He put his gym bag down and picked up the mug from the coffee table. "You done with this?"

"It's good-I can get that-"

"I already got it," he took it back to the sink, ignoring her sighs.

"How was the gym?"

"Great," he collapsed down behind her, "rough but good. How's your comic book?"

She sent a glare his way and he chuckled.

"My _manga_ is great, thank you very much. I'll make it all the way through the damn series by the time this is over."

"Hey, the first week is the hardest. I promise."

"Mhmm," she grumbled.

"Don't be cranky," he said softly, his hands finding their way to her shoulders and rubbing gently.

She moaned and tipped her head back, leaning against him. He kneaded her stiff muscles, she was clearly feeling the injury all over. The sensation of his hands was making her hum happily.

"How's that?" he whispered in her ear.

"That is the best thing that's happened to me all week," she purred.

Sasha turned her head, coming very close to his voice. God, he'd miss those lips when he had to leave. They hadn't had sex in a week, he was too worried about hurting her and too distracted with the rest of taking care of her. He had to admit, he missed it, especially considering how abundant they'd been with it during Mania week. "Like rabbits," according to Dean. But it just wasn't the right thing to be doing right now.

She leaned in and kissed him. He squeezed his eyes shut, loving the feeling of her lips against his. Dropping his hands down to her waist, he held her tightly, hoping to make her feel safe. Her hand was on his as he kissed her, guiding it slowly down between her legs. He paused for a moment, lingering on the thin fabric of her shorts. Then he pulled away abruptly.

"You eaten lunch?" he slid out from behind her.

"Seth!"

"Not now, baby."

"It's our last chance!" she protested.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Have you eaten?"

"No," she said after a moment.

"We can go somewhere, if you want."

"Yeah, alright."

"Let me jump in the shower," he said pulling his shirt over his head.

"Can I join?"

"Very funny, Banks."

XXX

The two of them sat across a table from each other, Sasha picking at a salad.

"What are they gonna do with you now?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I dunno," he shrugged, "it doesn't really matter."

"It doesn't matter?" she laughed. "You're joking."

"No I mean, it'll be okay. They'll find something for me."

"You're not thinking about it?"

"Nope," he reached his hand over the table and took hers in it. "I'm just thinking about you."

"I think you can handle two things at once."

"I'm just thinking about you," he said again, though she seemed unsatisfied with that answer. "Finish that."

She rolled her eyes and stuck a cherry tomato in her mouth, "I am."

"You barely touched it."

"I've eaten what I want."

"C'mon,"

"I'll wrap it up."

"It's not about that, you need to eat."

"Seth, I'm fine."

"I just need you to take care of yourself."

"Sorry? **You** need **me** to do something?"

"Baby. Please? I have to leave you tomorrow and there's nothing I want more than to stay so please, just promise me you're not gonna spiral."

"I'm fine. I'm not going to spiral."

"Okay, thank you."

"Can we go now?"

He sighed heavily, "yeah of course, I'll get the check."

XXX

Sasha was sprawled out on the guest bed that night as Seth emerged with a laundry basket.

"Watch yourself," he said, tipping it out on the bed next to her before climbing on.

She started folding one of the tshirts and he took it from her hand.

"Hey, that's my job."

"You're kidding."

"I thought you thought it was cute how domesticated I've become. Like a cat."

"Yeah like a cat," she grumbled.

He continued folding the laundry, and sighed, "baby you know I'd give anything not to go tomorrow."

"It's alright."

"I'd rather be here with you."

"I'll be okay here by myself."

"I just wish it didn't have to, I wanna be here if you need me."

"I won't need you. I'll be fine."

He looked over at her, she was in a mood tonight.

"Alright." He pulled his suitcase out from the corner of the room. "I have Brandon coming by in the mornings to walk Kevin. Just let him know if you need anything."

"Yeah,"

"There's the leftovers and the frozen stuff in the freezer."

"Got it."

"You have your med alerts on your phone?" he zipped up the suitcase and placed it on the floor. "You should set it for the ice too,"

Sitting next to her on the bed he reached over her for the phone on the table next to her. She grabbed his arm with a tight grip, meeting his gaze with a glare.

"Seth, Jesus. I can handle it."

"I'm just trying to help."

"You wanna help?" she demanded.

"Yes, Sasha," his voice was sharp. "I wanna help."

She pushed him back against the headboard forcefully and climbed onto his lap. Grinding her hips against him, she ran her hands up his chest and teased his lips. His breath caught and she smirked. He glanced back behind her.

"Where's your ankle?"

She sighed heavily. Keeping it stretched out behind her, out of harm's way, she rolled over again.

"Forget it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt-"

"Whatever."

"Sasha I," he sighed, "I'm just trying to do what's right for you."

"What **you** think is right for me. I'm an adult if you haven't noticed."

"I know I just…I'm trying to give you everything you need so that you don't have to worry about anything."

"I'm telling you what I need."

There was a heavy silence between them for a moment.

"Get on your back," he said very softly.

"Yeah?"

"Put your leg out to the side and don't move."

She pulled the oversized tshirt dress over her head.

"Don't get too excited," he said, sliding his sweats down. "I'm going gentle on you."

"Not too gentle," she protested.

"We do this my way or not at all." He climbed on top of her, holding her hands back above her head. "But I'll let you have a little fun."

He pushed in very gently and sighed heavily, "god, you feel good." Pressing his body to hers, he whispered, "that good for you?"

"Not really," she grumbled.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, you're fine,"

"Then tough." He moved up and down on her slowly, trailing kisses on her temple as she just barely moaned.

She ran her hands over his toned back, kissing his cheek.

"Harder," she groaned.

"Not a chance, babe."

"Seth!" she cried and tried to buck her hips up. He put his hands on them to keep them down.

"I said, don't move."

She groaned and laid back on the bed as he moved over her, painfully slow. It was painful for him, too, but he didn't want to risk it.

"C'mon, that the best you got, Rollins?"

"You think you can taunt me into this…"

"Yes. That's what I think."

"Shh," he kissed up and down her neck and her collarbone. He let his hands wander, he could do that much at least.

"Faster," she groaned again.

"My way."

"Your way sucks," she grumbled.

"Hey. I can still make your eyes roll back and your toes curl."

"Talking real big but I'm not seeing anything."

He gritted his teeth but continued his slow pace. "I'm not that easy, Banks."

She rolled her eyes and looked away. He wished she wouldn't do that. All he wanted to do was show her how much he loved her. It was becoming increasingly clear that wasn't what she wanted right now, but he was stubborn.

He pushed in deep and she let out a small yelp, "that's more like it."

"Better?"

"It's alright."

"Don't be grumpy."

"Hmpf," she shrugged. "I just thought you knew how to satisfy a girl."

He bit his lip and looked in her eyes. They were glimmering deviously.

"But, whatever. You'll be done in a minute."

Letting out a bitter laugh he said, "okay now you are really starting to piss me off."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You want it **that** badly hmm?"

"I know how to push your buttons."

"Don't I know it," he sat up on her, careful where his weight was. "I'll give it to you, but we do it my way still."

"Alright."

He took a deep breath and slammed into her, she grasped the sheets and cried out.

"Yes-"

"Oh that's what you like, huh?" he picked up his pace, as she squirmed under him. "Don't move too much."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but didn't complain as long as he was giving her exactly what she wanted. In truth, it was exactly what he wanted too. Hard, rough, loud, that's how he told her he liked it when they were first together. He could go for two out of three, groaning as he felt her move underneath him.

"Oh Sash, baby."

He grinded his hips on hers rougher, focusing on deep thrusts that made her hips buck and her breath catch. As much as he wanted to turn her around and just pound into her, the last thing he needed was to be responsible for reinjuring her when she overexerted herself. Her hands were running down his back onto his backside and her nails started digging into his soft skin.

"Ow!" he jumped.

"Oh!" she moaned and he chuckled to himself.

"Well as long as you're enjoying yourself."

"Ah-" she tipped her head back as a wave shot through her.

"That's right, ha ha ha," he glanced back, "your toes curling yet?"

"Keep at it, lover boy."

"As you wish," he whispered, pressing his lips to the crook of her neck.

Eventually he rolled off of her, his chest heaving and the sweat causing his hair to stick to his neck. He glanced over at her and chuckled.

"Okay, now I feel better," she said breathily, leaning her head back.

"Good you better take back everything you said about my performance."

She giggled, "it got you there, didn't it?"

"Very hurtful."

"I'm sorry," she curled up to him, letting her head rest against his chest. "I really needed it."

He sighed, running a hand over her hair. "I…I guess I've been a little stubborn thinking that I know what you need."

"You guess?" she chuckled.

"Okay. I've been stubborn and controlling.

"I'm not a kid, you don't have to take care of me."

"I know, I just wanna make sure you're alright." He sighed again, "when I got hurt last year, I really spiraled down into a dark place. It was brutal. I just don't want that to happen to you."

"Seth your knee exploded, I fractured a bone. It's not the same."

'Sometimes it doesn't matter how bad it is. Just that you can't get in there and do what you love."

"It hasn't been easy," she admitted, "but it would help to have a say in my own life."

"Feeling out of control is rough, huh?"

"It really is."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

"I know you just want to help."

"I do."

"I know. But if you wanna help-"

"More sex?"

She laughed, "when I tell you I need it."

He looked down at her, "I know I need to listen more."

"Yeah, you do."

"I love you," he leaned down and kissed her, she deepened it immediately.

"C'mon, you've got a big day tomorrow," she whispered.

"Five minutes," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her as she tangled her fingers in his long hair. "Your lips feel so good,"

She pressed them to him harder and rougher. His hands wandered up her body, playing with her softly. Sasha tipped her head back with a low moan and he smiled.

"I am really gonna miss you the next few days."

XXX

His alarm blared in the morning and she burrowed further into the pillow. He kissed her on the cheek lovingly and she groaned and stirred. Slipping out of the bed, he tugged down his boxers and pulled a fresh pair from the dresser.

"Nice butt," she chuckled sleepily.

"All for you, babe," he pulled a tshirt over his head and buttoned his jeans. "Uh I'll take Kevin for a walk before I leave for the arena but you know to feed him around-"

"5pm, I got it."

"Okay," he nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You be good."

"Aw see, I was planning on bringing strange men into your bed while you're away," she teased.

"Oh yeah?"

"It'll be lonely here without you," she reached out for his hand.

"Yeah, me too. I can send you something to get you through," he winked, "if you want."

"Oh god, Seth."

"Just an offer," he chuckled, "but really, call me tonight?"

"So needy."

"I just wanna check in on you…and maybe put some dirty thoughts in your head," he smirked, kissing her again. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you before I leave."

When he returned from walking Kevin, she wasn't asleep in bed like he had left her, but in the kitchen.

"Baby?"

"Sit down, you've got 20, don't you?" she was standing at the stove, leaning on the counter top and holding her ankle a few inches above the floor.

"That smells good."

"Egg whites and peppers."

"Yum, you steady?" he came up behind her and held her hips with a firm grip.

She rolled her eyes, "thanks."

"So to what do I owe the treat?"

"No treat, just showing you I can take care of myself,"

"Alright," he chuckled, sitting back at the kitchen table.

She brought him over a plate of eggs, hobbling on one crutch.

"I uh, I do appreciate what you've done for me, you know?"

"Yeah, I know babe."

"I don't mean to be…bratty."

"Oh no?" he laughed.

"Hey shut up."

"And I don't mean to be controlling."

"I guess we're even."

"I guess so."

"You and me, we deserve each other don't we?"

"Always."


	20. Chapter 20

Sasha woke Monday morning to a gentle knock at the door of the guest bedroom.

"Hmm?"

"Hey you decent?"

She laughed and sat up in the bed, putting her glasses back on.

"Yeah c'mon in Brandon,"

He popped his head in, "sorry to wake you, I didn't want you to freak out if you heard me."

"That's alright, you taking Kevin?"

"Yeah, and I'll feed him so you can sleep."

"Thanks,"

He nodded and started to leave, but then stopped with the door halfway closed.

"Hey," he pushed it open again. "You wanna do dinner tonight?"

"Uh okay, sure."

"Pizza?"

"Sounds good."

"I'll be back after 7."

"Alright,"

"See ya,"

She glanced over at her phone, there was a text from Seth already. He was probably up early to go for a run. _Hey hope you're enjoying sleeping in. Love you._ She chuckled a bit, at least he was trying to make her feel better about being home while he was performing. Did he also stick Brandon on her to make sure she was eating? Or was that just Brandon's own idea? Seth had mentioned a couple weeks ago that he'd broken up with the girl he'd been seeing. He was probably lonely.

In the evening, the front door opened and closed again. It sent Kevin running and barking to the front door.

"Yes, hello Kevin, yes I'll pet you in a minute," Brandon chuckled as he emerged with a pizza box in the entryway of the kitchen.

"You need help?"

"No no, I'm okay. He'll calm down in a minute." He placed the pizza down on the island, "he been like this all day?"

"Off and on. I don't think he's figured out yet that I can't run around with him."

He scooped up Kevin and fluffed his fur.

"How was your day?" she asked, unsure what else to talk about with him. They were friends, but not like that.

"It was fine. We have this big client that wants a huge audit by the end of the week. It's been a nightmare."

"Sorry to hear that, thanks" she took the paper plate from him.

"I'm sure you know all about work stress," he said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah, you could say that," she took a bite, "the appearances and press stuff is a lot. The wrestling isn't work though, it's just…"

"Just wrestling?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, Seth said the same thing."

There was a moment of awkward silence. They'd texted back and forth a few times since she started seriously dating Seth, but never had to hold a conversation with him.

"So um, how's…you know, everything else?"

He chuckled, "well,"

"Sorry. Forget I mentioned it."

'It's okay. Whatever, break ups suck right?"

"Yeah, they do suck."

"I take pride in handling my shit a little bit better than Seth."

She laughed, "he's not that bad-"

"I walked in on him leaving you one of those desperate voicemails. It was brutal."

"Yeah alright, I'll give that to you."

"He is so whiny."

"It's sweet."

"Hey, I guess it worked. Here you are after all."

"Here I am. So what happened?"

"With Sarah? I'm 28. Seth might be trying to outrun his thirties, but I'm ready for them, and I would prefer to be married. She didn't want the same thing so, we called it quits."

"I get that. Better to know now."

"Yeah exactly, it was peaceful. I still bump into her at work sometimes but she's all the way up on legal so."

"Didn't Seth want to be married? I mean, he was engaged…"

Brandon sighed, realizing the can of worms he'd opened up here.

"Seth wanted the perfect ending to his romantic comedy. He spent so long chasing after Jenna, that I think he ended up falling in love with who she used to be. And who he used to be. Look I'd never justify the affair, I believe in the sanctity of that promise and if you're not going to keep it you should not get down on a knee and pretend that you will."

"But?"

"But, I think meeting her, the other woman, she made him realize how much he'd changed since the first time he kissed Jenna under the bleachers. His life was just completely different, and so was hers honestly. He shouldn't have been a coward about it, he should've called it off the second he realized it wasn't going to work and he didn't. He let it explode because he was afraid of pulling the plug on something he spent so long wanting, and he kept hoping that he'd wake up and feel differently."

"He's pretty attached to his youth huh?" she asked after a moment.

"I swear it's gonna get him killed one of these days."

"Yeah, probably."

"But you know, I think you help him see his future."

"Yeah yeah, let's see you try to retcon this."

"I'm serious Sasha. You, and everything the two of you accomplish together, I think that helps him see past tomorrow. Act a little less reckless."

"Just a little."

"That's enough. He slowed down when he started seeing you, stopped seeming like he was outrunning something."

She laughed, "you really think he'd settle down?"

"I think he already has. Was that lasagna in the fridge?"

"Okay, fine but-"

"He loves you. He's gonna go to the ends of the earth to prove it, believe me."

"Tell me honestly," she met his gaze, "should I trust him not to bolt?"

"Yeah. He won't make that mistake twice."

She nodded and let the silence fall over them again. It was probably best not to push things with them. USA played out the end of an episode of Modern Family, and the Raw opener started playing. He looked over at her for a moment before saying anything.

"Am I supposed to be letting you watch this?"

"Do you really think I let Seth tell me what I can and can't do?" she retorted sharply.

"Nope, fair point. I used to have to literally wrestle the remote from Seth when he was injured. That's how I got this bad boy," he pointed to a short faded scar on the top of his left forearm."

"You wouldn't dare,"

"No I think wrapping your brother's girlfriend up in a Crossface is considered impolite."

She laughed, "girlfriend…that still feels weird."

"Nah it doesn't. Wife, now that'll take some getting used to."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"I know my big brother. I know when he's ."

"Speaking of our boy," she nodded to the screen where Seth's music was playing and he was making his way to the ring.

"I love watching him wrestle," Brandon said.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ew," he teased, and she threw a pillow at him, laughing. "It's fun though, watching him do what he loves."

"Yeah, it really is."

XXX

Her ankle was getting restless a month or so into the whole ordeal. Next week was her appointment, and if it was healed then she could get the cast off and go down to the Performance Center to rehab. She didn't want to admit it to Seth, who had, in all fairness, tried really hard to make this work for her, but she was ready. Not just because she wanted to wrestle again, though that was always in the back of her mind. There was a part of her that felt like his beautiful house was a prison. It wasn't fair, she knew it, but she couldn't help but feel stuck. His brother helped a little.

As it turned out, she and Brandon actually had a lot in common. Maybe that had to do with the fact that he was so much like Seth in all those little ways that had brought the two of them together in the first place. It didn't stop her from missing Seth as soon as he kissed her goodbye on Friday mornings, or from finding herself all over him once he returned on Tuesday nights. It did, at least, fill the space in between a bit more. The rest of her friends were busy on the road, even Finn was back now. So at least she could look forward to spending Monday nights eating dinner and watching Raw with Brandon. She was pretty sure he was sending status reports back to Seth but it didn't matter, she enjoyed his company and he seemed to enjoy hers.

They were lounged on Seth's sofa Friday night, laughing as Sasha swiped on his phone.

"Oh definitely her," she said on the profile of a pretty blonde girl, tall and statuesque.

"Her? Sasha, do the men in my family really strike you as going for Barbie types?"

"I've seen Seth with plenty of women like her, and you shouldn't judge, look she's a lawyer."

"Think I've had my fill of lawyers. You can't win an argument."

"Which way do I swipe again?"

"Right."

She did with a flair of her finger. "Hey look! You matched!"

"Wait really? With Courtroom Barbie?" he took the phone back and looked at it. "That's crazy."

"Why is that crazy?"

"I dunno, just is. You done Tindering for the night?"

"Yeah I suppose."

"Wasn't Tinder a thing when you were single?" he asked, cleaning up the two empty beer bottles on the coffee table.

"Yeah but I didn't really get back on the horse until Seth happened."

"Gotcha. So now you wanna play Tinder on my phone."

"Exactly," she laughed.

"Hey so, I know you were so looking forward to eating microwaved dinners and watching wrestling on Monday,"

"I was, actually,"

"Well a couple of my friends invited us out to O'Maley's, they just started doing Trivia Night on Mondays. Could be fun."

"Oh I don't know,"

"C'mon when was the last time you left this place?"

"Yesterday, for grocery shopping."

"That doesn't count. You can meet some of Seth's old buddies from high school, they might tell embarrassing stories about him."

"Alright, I'm in."

"I'll pick you up normal time. We can leave whenever you get tired."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, "Sounds fun."

XXX

"Hey Sash, you ready?" he called into the house as he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah," she hobbled in from the guest room in a tshirt dress and a short boot on the foot that didn't have a cast on it.

"Hey you clean up pretty okay,"

"Thanks, you look like a CPA."

He nodded, "touché. Here," he helped her down the steps of the house and into his car before placing her crutch in the backseat.

"Who's there tonight again?" she asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Chris, that's one of the guys we used to do wrestling moves with when we were kids. He had a trampoline. Christine, she's one of my old girlfriend's best friends. They're dating now, it's confusing."

She chuckled, "alright,"

"Dave, he played football with Seth that first year until Seth got cut from JV. Class president, you know the type."

"Uh huh,"

"And Maria, her and Jenna used to be on track together, that's how we know her. Haven't heard from her that much recently but she's in town for a few days."

"Got it."

"They know who you are, by the way."

"Who I am?"

"Who you are to Seth, I mean."

"Oh, okay."

"So if they start asking about you and him or anything, they mean well."

They pulled into the parking lot of the bar and he helped her out again. The pub was musty and dimly lit, it smelled like cigarettes even though it had been illegal to smoke inside for a decade. Seth had told her about this place, it was their favorite in college for reuniting. They mostly carded at the bar, not the door, so they could get away with the oldest of their friends buying drinks to go around. Looking around it now, there were a couple groups of college-aged kids back for the summer who were probably doing the same thing.

"Hey!" Brandon waved to a tall stocky guy and lead her over to their table.

"Hey kid!" The guy shook his hand and then looked over at her, "you must be Sasha,"

"That's me."

"Dave, good to finally meet you," he looked her up and down once and smiled, but then realized her ankle was in a cast. "Oh, is this gonna be okay? I didn't think about that…"

He gestured to the high top table.

"Once I'm up it should be fine…"

"Okay, one, two, three," he lifted her up by the waist like it was nothing and settled her on the barstool.

"Whoa, alright, that works," she laughed.

Brandon took the chair on the other side of the table and started talking to Dave about what he'd been up to. Sasha leaned in on her elbows and listened to their conversation. A couple that introduced themselves as Chris and Chris joined them. The female Chris tried to strike up a conversation with her about what Sasha's career was like, though she didn't seem to know much about what Seth did for a living. Sasha asked what she did, and sipped her drink, nodding her head as Chris told her about running a local bookstore. Suddenly, Brandon made a funny face, looking over her shoulder.

"Hey guys…why didn't anyone tell me Jenna was coming tonight?" he asked.

Her head snapped back, seeing two women made their way across the bar, one of them she recognized from that fateful visit to Davenport.

"I didn't know Maria invited her," Dave said, he looked over at Sasha, "I'm sorry-"

"It's fine," she shook her head and downed her drink.

The two women came up and Sasha put on a smile while they settled in. Jenna sat next to her and her eyes caught on her, and she gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I heard about your ankle," she said after a moment, "that must be tough."

"Yeah, but," she shrugged, "it's alright. Did Seth tell you about it?"

"No, I watch the show sometimes. He's uh…he's not speaking to me right now."

"Right," she nodded her head, trying not to resist the urge to say Jenna deserved it. She'd done pretty well at staying out of that part of Seth's life, not wanting to get involved. It would still take a few more drinks before she really felt comfortable hanging out with Seth's ex-fiancé.

"Another round, guys?" the other Chris asked as a waitress came by to take orders. Brandon had warned her she might be in for a boozy night. "Thinking juice yeah? We'll have a round of tequila."

Oh, great.

She went along with it, figuring they wouldn't drink much once the game started. His friends chattered, talking about what they would name their team. Finally, they started going, and Sasha mostly sat back and let them argue over what the correct answer was. Brandon wasn't kidding about them being a boozy group, ordering another after every other round of trivia. She was feeling hazy by the time they went into the final round, though she'd turned down multiple offers from Brandon to ditch out early. The group was cheering as they came in third place and got a percentage off the tab. Brandon helped her down and back to the car, she could feel herself hobbling more than usual.

"You alright Sasha?"

"Yeah I-I'm good" she giggled, "did he tell you I was a mess when it came to tequila?"

"Nah it's not in your user manual," he joked, opening her door for her.

"I'll be-" she stopped, feeling a rumbling in her chest and stomach.

"Oh god-"

"I'm alright!"

"Okay, it'll be just a few minutes, then you can barf all over Seth's pretty little house, alright?"

"That's not funny!"

"It's pretty funny, I think," he laughed zooming down the empty suburban streets.

She closed her eyes and focused on just not throwing up all over her future brother-in-law's car. Maybe she'd tried to keep up a bit too much with his friends and to forget how uncomfortable it was to be just chilling with the woman who almost ruined her relationship.

"Okay, C'mon," he helped her out of the car and up the steps again, she was even more woozy from the car ride home. "You're good, I've got you,"

He helped her into the guest bed as she pulled off her shoes and collapsed back on the pillows.

"Ahh this feels soo good," she pulled the comforter up to her shoulders.

Brandon looked at her with a concerned expression.

"I don't know how I feel about leaving you right now…"

"I'll be okay."

"Do you still need to throw up?"

"A little."

"Well, I don't want you running to the bathroom with that thing on your ankle."

She laughed, "you sound just like Seth."

"Yeah, runs in the family," he sat next to her on top of the bedding. "I'm just gonna stick around for a few, okay?"

"Alright," she yawned, "goodnight."

"Night, Sasha."


	21. Chapter 21

It was still dark when Sasha woke with a jolt.

"Huh?" she groaned, blinking her eyes as a bright light suddenly came on above her.

"What the hell!" shouted a voice.

Sasha fumbled for glasses and then realized she never took out her contacts last night, as evident by the drying itchy feeling in her eyes. Her eyes focused on Seth standing in the doorway with a scowl across his face.

"Will you calm the fuck down man?" said another voice.

She turned her head towards the sound and realized that Brandon was still laying in the bed, several inches away from her and above the comforter.

"Oh shit," she ran her hands through her hair.

"Someone wanna explain what's going on here?" his tone was sharp and angry.

"Seth," Brandon hopped off the bed, "chill, she had too much to drink, I was making sure she was okay."

"By sleeping in my bed with her?"

"I must've fallen asleep I meant to leave-"

"Uh huh."

"Seth, baby," she reached out her hand. "It wasn't, nothing happened here."

He looked over at her, his brow still furrowed.

"Seriously dude, who has sex and then re-dresses and falls asleep in bed? That doesn't make any sense."

Seth gritted his teeth and looked back and Brandon.

"Yeah, I guess. You said she had too much to drink?"

"There was tequila," she said with a chuckle, but his face told her they were not at the laughing-at-it point.

"Where?"

"O'Maley's," Brandon answered.

"You two went to O'Maley's on a Monday night?"

"It was trivia night. Dave and the Chris' invited us out…"

"I'm sorry, again, you're hanging out?"

Brandon laughed bitterly, "you're so possessive dude, I'm doing exactly what you asked and looking out for her,"

"Wait," Sasha interrupted, "you asked him to look after me? Is that the only reason we've been hanging out? You've been babysitting me?"

"Sasha," Brandon said, shaking his head.

"I thought we were friends."

"We are friends!"

"It doesn't really feel like that right now."

"Excuse me but I think you two are forgetting that I just caught you in bed together," Seth said angrily.

"Oh yes, sorry, let's talk about you again," Brandon spat and leaned against the dresser. "And we weren't **in bed** "

"Really? Cause you, bed, her, all the peices."

"Okay we were in bed, but we weren't in bed in bed."

"Yeah well,"

"Seth, enough!" she shouted at him. "We didn't have sex. There is nothing going on here, it was just a messy end to a night. Okay?"

"Okay, fine, I believe you."

"What I don't understand is why you don't want us hanging out," Brandon grumbled.

"I didn't say that!"

"You kind of did, right Sasha?"

"I'm still mad at you, you're on your own," she crossed her arms and leaned against the headboard.

"You're happy to put me to work, but the second I start to build a relationship with her, now you're pissy."

"I'm not pissy I just have a problem with you getting too cozy."

"You really think that would happen? That I, your own brother, would do that to you?"

"I don't know but I don't like it."

"Or that Sasha, shit dude, she loves you. And maybe you've had some fidelity issues in the past man, but she's not gonna do that to you. So maybe you need to quit projecting onto your totally loyal girlfriend over here and deal with your own shit."

The two of them stared each other down from across the room. She could see Seth's blood boiling, his face was turning red and it looked like smoke was about to come out of his ears.

"You need to leave. Now."

"Fine by me," Brandon pushed past Seth and she heard the front door slam.

He looked over at her, not saying a word. She glanced at the clock it was 4am, but at least if she took out her contacts now she could feel a little better. Sliding out of bed she grabbed the crutch that had fallen to the floor.

"Do you need help?"

"I'm okay," she walked around, not looking at him, to change out of her dress and get the contacts out of her eyes.

Seth sat down on his side of the bed and looked up at her.

"I uh, thought I wouldn't see you until tomorrow night."

"I asked Hunter to give me off so that I could take you to the doctor tomorrow-uh today."

"Oh, right."

"Sasha,"

"Can we not Seth?" she asked, climbing back in next to him.

"Just humor me. Tell me again, nothing happened?"

She glared at him, "for the last time Seth, nothing happened. Goodnight."

XXX

The car ride was silent in the morning as he drove her into Buffalo for her doctor's appointment. She appreciated not having to Uber there, but it could not be more uncomfortable if they were trying. How could he think she would do that? Sure it was a weird situation but that did **not** mean that the two of them had had sex while they thought he was away. Was Brandon right? Was Seth projecting because he had that desire to stray? God she didn't even want to think about that.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked softly.

She looked over at him, "alright I guess."

"Okay."

"How was Raw last night? I missed it."

"Oh, uh, it was fine. I had a match with Jericho."

"You win?"

"Nah Kevin screwed me."

"Ah."

"Sasha-"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sorry that I lost my cool last night."

"It's okay. You should call Brandon though, apologize."

"I will, we'll be fine."

"He was just trying to help."

"We've had much worse fights."

"I can't believe you had him babysitting me."

"I thought you'd be lonely, okay?"

"Well yeah. I just thought he actually you know, wanted to hang out with me."

"Why do you care?"

"Why do I care? I was enjoying being his friend. What? Am I not allowed to be his friend?"

"No I just-"

"You're really that jealous?" she said with a huff, leaning back and looking out her window."

"Maybe I am," he said quietly. "I'm not proud of it."

They pulled up to the hospital and she didn't say anything else.

"I'll go park and wait for you in the waiting room okay?"

"Yeah, okay," she didn't look back at him.

He sighed and took the car up to the parking garage. It would blow over, it always did. In the waiting room, he read his paperback book and tried not to look at the clock too much. His brain was running through a million thoughts from the last few days. He was really trying here. Really trying. But none of it seemed to be enough. She was dealing with her own shit, he knew that, but he just wished she'd open up a little. To him, not his just to his brother.

About an hour later, she came back through, a boot on her ankle instead of the cast.

"Heyy! No cast!" He grinned and she smiled back at him. It made him feel warm from the inside.

"No cast,"

"C'mon, let's go celebrate. Whatever you want."

She grinned again.

In the car home, she was having trouble containing her excitement. Beaming from ear to ear, she was already on her phone sending and email to the Performance Center and looking at flights down to Florida.

"Babe, take it easy, you can do that tonight."

"I wanna be on that plane as soon as I physically can."

"Yeah I can tell," he chuckled.

"C'mon, you remember what it was like."

"Yeah I know, just relax."

"I can't wait to start working and get this bad boy back."

"You will."

"And then once I'm cleared I can finally go home-" she stopped in her tracks, realizing what she had just said. "I mean-"

"I heard you."

"Seth I just-"

"No I get it. You're really eager to get out, aren't you?"

"I didn't-"

"Don't dodge it Sash, I've known for weeks. You think you're in a padded cell."

She sighed.

"You know you could've just told me if you wanted to leave."

"I like it there, it's just…hard."

"Uh huh."

"Don't give me that."

"Give you what?"

"That attitude. You know how hard it is to work through an injury."

"Yeah, which is why I've been working so hard to make things easy on you."

"And I appreciate that!"

"Do you? Could've fooled me."

"I really do Seth, this isn't about you."

"Mhmm."

"Is that so hard for you to believe? That something isn't about you? And for that matter, if you're so worried about making things easier on me, then maybe don't take away the only friend I have in Davenport."

"Oh not this again," he rolled his eyes.

"We never finished it."

"Fine! Okay! Yes, I'm jealous and suspicious and I am sorry for that Sasha. I'm not trying to take Brandon away from you, I just don't like him being **that** close to you."

"How many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened?"

"I believe you! Sash, I'm sorry I flew off the handle."

"He's been really great."

"I know, he is really great."

"And it's like the only thing I have right now."

"Gee thanks."

"You're gone five days a week, how am I supposed to feel?"

"I know, but god, I've been doing **everything** for you."

"Yes yes, the lasagna and the med alerts and the back massages."

"Is that not enough? What do you want me to do Sash? What's it going to take?"

"Maybe you can't fix this Seth! Maybe you need to just get the fuck over it and let me get through it."

"But I want to-"

"Too bad."

He let the silence hang between them for a moment, unsure what else he could possibly say.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked softly.

"Let's just go home"

"What?"

"I'm tired and I need to work this stuff out, let's just go home."

"I thought you wanted-"

"It's fine."

So home they went, back to his house empty handed. She stormed off, best she could still in the boot, to the guest room and he watched her disappear through the door. He figured a grilled cheese was probably his best hope of redemption at this point, and found himself staring at the sandwich with a million thoughts racing through his head. Maybe he should just be honest with her. That's all she ever wanted, wasn't it?

He knocked on the door, plate in hand, and poked his head into the guest room. She was laid out on the bed with her laptop.

"Brought you lunch."

"Oh," she looked at him sheepishly, "thanks."

"Can I come in?"

She shrugged, "it's your house."

He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing her the plate.

"What if it wasn't?"

"Wasn't your house?"

"What if it wasn't just my house." He looked down and bit his lip, "what if it were our house?"

"Are you…asking me to move in?"

He nodded, "I like it here, I like being close to my parents but…I mean I'd be open to looking somewhere else. If you wanted."

"I…I haven't really thought about it."

"That's alright, I hadn't really mentioned it. But if I was with you, it wouldn't matter where we were."

"Where-where is this coming from?"

"I know you think I've been a little controlling…and stubborn….and jealous,"

She giggled, nodding her head.

"And I know that I overreacted about you wanting to go home which is," he sighed, "not fair. But I guess I was hoping you would start to feel at home here instead."

"I do… just not in the same way."

"I think…if I'm honest…through this whole thing I was trying to just move you in without you noticing."

"I noticed."

"Yeah," he smiled, "okay. I just…I didn't have the guts to just ask you. But I am now."

"I-"

"You can think about it, okay? You don't have to tell me right now. I'm just telling you where I stand."

"Where do you stand?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Gonna make me do the whole speech huh?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I love you, I love it when we travel together because it means I get to spend every possible minute with you. I love coming home to you, sharing my bed with you every single night. And I miss you when you're not there. You know, I wake up and I freak out sometimes thinking that you've disappeared from our bed in the middle of the night."

"You would."

He met her gaze with those soft brown eyes.

"Promise me you'll just think about it?"

"Yeah, of course."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Finish your lunch, I worked very hard on it."

XXX

She'd been in Orlando for a week, working hard on her rehab work. Things were coming back at a decent rate, but it'd be a few days before she could even take the strength test, and then at least a week before she'd have a shot at passing it.

Sitting at the lounge with Shinske, they talked about his recent rematch with Samoan Joe. He wouldn't give her any indication about if they were going to bring him up soon, or which show he would be on. Picking at her dinner, she laughed as he told her one of his famous stories of fighting Joe back in the day, no one could deliver a story like Shinske, even when he stumbled over his English.

He looked at his watch, "I have to go soon."

"Ugh I know,"

Being back at the Performance Center felt just like NXT, but completely different. She worked with the physical therapy team throughout the day, and there were plenty of people around going through their training. But once it got to dinner time, company became hard to come by. She was told she was welcome to sit in on a promo class, though they weren't as good as back when Dusty taught them. That seemed like the only thing lamer than watching TV alone in her hotel room and sending Seth dirty texts.

She still hadn't given him an answer, and he hadn't pressed. Truth was, being here gave her a lot of time to think. It had become an everyday occurrence, walking along the beach and thinking about whether or not this was what she really wanted. She knew what would come next if she moved in with him. He was probably already looking at rings, lest the perfect one get away. But did she **want** to be his wife?

"We talk later?"

"Yeah, see ya Shinske," she smiled, "don't space out in class!"

"Hey Sasha?" Matt Bloom called from the stairwell, "you've got a visitor."

Seth poked his head out from behind the large man.

"Hey, Banks."

"Seth, what are you doing here?" she let him wrap her in a big.

"It's been a week and I couldn't take it anymore," he laughed, "ha ha ha, not after what you sent me last night."

"Yeah, still here guys," Matt said over his shoulder from the fridge. "Take your condoling somewhere else, I busted up one steamy affair this week."

"Wait really? Who?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Ugh, okay, we'll go."

He smiled at her the whole ride back to her hotel room.

"It's really good to see you, baby,"

"Yeah, it really is."

"I'd ask if you miss me but based off some of those things you've been saying."

"Oh shut up I'm finally feeling good enough to flirt, that should make you happy."

"It does, it makes me very happy. But that ain't flirting. That is downright sexting."

"Whatever."

'Thought you didn't believe in it."

"I changed my mind."

"Good."

She swiped into the hotel room that she'd made her home for the last week, and despite turndown service, you could tell. Plopping down on the bed she pulled him down on top of her, kissing him deeply.

"Aw I've missed you so much," he groaned, pushing her down and rolling his hips against her eagerly.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Before we uh…"

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, "I'll move in with you."

"Really?" he practically jumped up, a grin coming onto his face.

"But I…I'm not ready to be engaged to you."

"I didn't say anything about-"

"You didn't have to."

"Okay," he nodded, "no rings. But you'll move in?"

"Yeah. I will."

"I love you so much," he crashed his lips to hers, running his hands all over her. "Turn around.

"Hmm?"

"I said, turn around. I know what you like."

She laughed and rolled over to her hands and knees as he pulled down her yoga pants and panties. He pulled over her top and unclasped her sports bra, pressing his bare chest to her back. She shuddered a bit, not having felt this in a while.

He kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I love you, Banks.

"Yeah," she giggled, "I love you too Rollins."

The end

XXX

A/n: Sorry for anyone who wanted this one to keep going, but I felt like it hit its natural conclusion. The good news is that I'm working on another Sesha story with a different concept, so look out for that! Just in case anyone was wondering, I don't do straight up requests because it doesn't gel with my creative process, but if you have an idea I'm open to suggestions (especially if you follow and leave a lot of love on my stuff, because I appreciate it :D).


End file.
